You Don't Know Love
by zfrine
Summary: Happy new year! :D / Part 8 - A Game. "Apakah kau sedang mempermainkanku?" Karena meskipun semua ini terasa begitu manis; apalah artinya kalau hanya kebahagiaan semu semata? Dia tidak menginginkannya. "Aku akan memutuskannya." / AU, omegaverse, OOC, major USUK, of course it's a shounen ai! Rated-M just to be safe.
1. Bruised

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, omegaverse, OOC, shounen ai (yaoi?)**

…

**Part 1 – Bruised**

_Sudah hampir satu semester._

Arthur Kirkland menghela nafas. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Semua orang terlihat sibuk melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka tengah berdiskusi, ada yang sibuk mengerjakan soal, ada yang mengobrol santai, bahkan ada yang makan siang dengan tenangnya.

Arthur menghela nafas lagi, kemudian kembali membaca diktatnya.

Sudah hampir satu semester dia berada sini, menjadi bagian dari kelas ini, dengan orang-orang ini. Tapi hampir tidak ada yang berubah. Semua masih sama seperti saat awal-awal dia datang. Apakah dia akan terus berada di antara orang-orang ini sampai lulus? Apakah keadaan akan terus berlanjut seperti ini hingga dua setengah tahun ke depan?

Lima bulan yang lalu dia diterima di sekolah ini, Hetalia International High School, dengan nilai ujian masuk yang mencengangkan. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan ditempatkan di kelas unggulan, bahkan menduduki peringkat pertama dengan nilai total tertinggi sepanjang sejarah. Dia bangga, tentu saja. Tapi apalah artinya kalau hanya Arthur yang merasa demikian? Sejak awal dia sudah agak ragu, dapatkah dia bertahan di sini? Di antara orang-orang ini? Akankah mereka menerima kehadirannya?

Arthur kecil yang polos dan naif selalu mendengarkan cerita ibunya dengan mata hijau bulat bersinar-sinar. Ibu mengatakan ada tiga lapisan sosial yang terbentuk secara alami. Tiap-tiap golongan mempunyai fungsi dan peranan masing-masing. Ibu bilang keberadaan _mereka _begitu penting untuk mempertahankan kelestarian ras manusia. Ibu bilang _mereka _pasti akan dilindungi dan dijaga baik-baik. Seperti permata yang berharga. _Mereka _adalah harta karun yang tidak ternilai harganya. _Mereka _adalah omega.

Tapi setelah cukup besar, dia tahu ada yang salah dengan cerita ibu. Tidak sinkron antara apa yang keluar dari mulut manis ibu dengan kenyataan di lapangan. Apakah benar _omega _adalah harta karun? Karena beberapa teman sejenisnya diperlakukan seperti mainan murahan. _Mesin produksi bayi_ adalah sebutan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya sendiri pada Arthur yang waktu itu berusia 13 tahun. Dia marah dan mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak benar. Allistor hanya tertawa.

Baru-baru ini Arthur dengan terpaksa mengakui kalau kakaknya benar. Setidaknya orang-orang yang ia kenal berakhir sama. Mereka tidak melanjutkan sekolah karena kehadiran _bayi. _Benar-benar berakhir sebagai mesin produksi bayi.

Dan sekarang dia berada di sini. Di tengah-tengah para penyandang status tertinggi. Dia, _seorang omega, _berada di antara para alfa. Dia pikir pola pikir masyarakat sudah semakin membaik, dengan membiarkan omega meraih mimpi-mimpinya dan tidak akan berakhir sebagai sekedar _pemuas nafsu_. Dia pikir dunia sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik dan status sosial itu hanya simbol belaka. Betapa naifnya dia.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Arthur memang diterima di kelas unggulan yang hanya berisi para alfa. Mendapatkan menu makan siang terbaik dan kesempatan untuk mempelajari apa yang tidak akan pernah diajarkan di kelas reguler. Tapi hanya itu saja. Selebihnya, seperti penghormatan dan penghargaan; tidak ada. Arthur bukan orang yang haus pujian. Dia yakin sekali semua itu tidak akan membuatnya kenyang. Yang ia butuhkan adalah pengakuan. Hanya itu.

Bahkan hal sesederhana itu tidak ia dapatkan di sini.

Mana mau para alfa yang angkuh itu mengakui kehadirannya di tengah-tengah mereka? Selama satu semester ini dia diacuhkan oleh semua orang yang harusnya menjadi _teman_ sekelasnya. Kecuali guru yang memanggil namanya saat mengambil presensi, dia dianggap tidak ada. Bahkan dalam keadaan benar-benar terpaksa pun, dia tidak dipanggil sebagaimana mestinya. Selalu dengan _hei kau _atau _omega _atau panggilan-panggilan lain yang bernada merendahkan.

Dia tidak tahu apakah bisa bertahan dengan kondisi seperti ini hingga kelulusan yang masih dua setengah tahun lagi.

"Hei,"

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya setelah dikejutkan oleh kehadiran bayangan yang tiba-tiba menghalangi cahaya matahari dari bukunya.

"Iya?"

Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengerjap. Kemudian dia sadar bahwa ini pertama kalinya ada yang berbicara kepadanya minggu ini. Orang itu adalah Ludwig Beilschmidt, pemuda Jerman bersuara bass yang bermuka datar. Dia adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang pernah berbicara pada Arthur, hanya karena posisinya sebagai ketua kelas.

"Ini latihan soal untuk semua mata pelajaran. Pelajari baik-baik." Pemuda bermata biru itu meletakkan berkas fotokopian di meja Arthur.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Ludwig hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlalu, kembali ke bangkunya untuk meneruskan kegiatannya mengerjakan soal.

Arthur memandangi lembaran kertas di hadapannya.

…

Ujian adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Arthur. Dia tidak perlu berlama-lama berada di antara _teman-teman _alfanya yang selalu mengacuhkannya, cukup dua jam waktu ujian saja. Selain itu, waktu ujian adalah saat dia tidak merasa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang diacuhkan. Karena semua orang saling mengacuhkan satu sama lain dan bekerja secara individu. Arthur tidak perlu khawatir tidak mendapatkan partner untuk kelas diskusi atau untuk pemanasan saat kelas olahraga. Dia tidak akan merasa kesepian dan tidak punya teman makan siang. Arthur sangat menyukai waktu ujian, karena saat itu yang perlu ia lakukan hanya berkonsentrasi menjawab soal. Ia tidak perlu memikirkan bisik-bisik yang membuat telinganya panas. Tidak perlu menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan ke arahnya. Ujian merupakan masa-masa yang paling tenang dan Arthur menyukai hal itu. Yang tidak ia sukai adalah kegiatan sesudahnya.

Sesuai tradisi, setelah ujian berakhir selalu diadakan perlombaan antarkelas.

Ujian terakhir sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang ia kembali duduk di bangkunya, di tengah-tengah para alfa, dengan tidak tertarik mendengarkan mereka meributkan perlombaan kelas. Semuanya sibuk mengangkat tangan dan mengutarakan pendapat, memilih dan menentukan siapa yang akan mengikuti cabang lomba apa. Arthur membaca lagi kertas berisi daftar lomba yang sebelumnya sudah dibagikan oleh Ludwig. Tidak ada yang menarik. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Semua cabang perlombaan adalah bidang olahraga. Sesuatu yang tidak ia sukai. Lagipula Arthur juga tidak mau repot-repot mencalonkan diri. Tidak akan ada yang memilihnya. Keberadaannya kan tidak dianggap di kelas ini.

Arthur menyadari kalau kehadirannya tidak diharapkan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dia beberapa kali mendengar kabar tentang kelas unggulan lain yang meremehkan kelas A hanya karena ada seorang omega di dalamnya. Karena ada Arthur. Semua _teman sekelasnya _membencinya karena hal itu.

Padahal dia tidak bodoh. Dia menduduki peringkat pertama saat ujian masuk dan nilai ujian tengah semesternya paling tinggi. Kalau bukan karena statusnya sebagai omega, tentu dia akan menjadi orang yang disegani. Teman-teman kelasnya akan bangga dan bersikap sangat baik padanya. Dia akan jadi rebutan dalam kelas diskusi dan pemanasan olahraga. Seisi kelas akan bertepuk tangan penuh kekaguman saat dia berhasil menyelesaikan soal kalkulus lanjut di papan tulis. Dia akan memiliki banyak teman, tergabung dalam organisasi kesiswaan, dikelilingi orang-orang yang selalu mendukung dan memujinya. Kemudian Arthur akan lulus sekolah dengan nilai tertinggi, diterima di universitas ternama, menjalani kehidupan kampus yang menyenangkan, lulus tetap dengan nilai tertinggi dan diterima bekerja di perusahaan besar. Kehidupannya akan jauh, jauh lebih baik jika dia terlahir sebagai alfa. Atau paling tidak sebagai beta.

Kalau setiap orang bisa memilih akan terlahir sebagai apa, akankah ada yang menginginkan kehidupan sebagai omega?

Tapi ibunya terlihat begitu bahagia dan meyakinkan. Ayahnya tidak diragukan lagi adalah seorang alfa yang disegani. Orang yang begitu menyayangi ibunya, sosok alfa pahlawan yang selalu diceritakan ibunya sebelum tidur. Seseorang yang setia dan selalu menjaga omeganya. Seseorang yang membuat omega merasa nyaman dan aman berada di sampingnya.

Apakah tidak ada alfa lain yang seperti ayahnya? Karena bahkan Allistor selalu menyakitinya. Atau― tidak adakah alfa lain yang menginginkan dirinya? Tidak satu pun dari teman kelasnya? Padahal Arthur pikir dengan menjadi seorang omega yang terdidik, dia akan memiliki kesempatan mendapatkan pasangan yang baik. Dengan menjadi omega yang cerdas, alfa-alfa unggulan akan berlomba-lomba untuk melihat siapa yang terbaik dan pantas untuk memilikinya. Karena seharusnya jika semakin berkualitas suatu barang, nilai jualnya akan semakin tinggi. Cara pikir yang logis dan begitu sederhana.

Atau definisi _kualitas _menurut Arthur berbeda dengan alfa-alfa unggulan berupa teman-teman sekelasnya? Apakah alfa unggulan juga hanya memilih pasangannya dari penampilan luar? Dari seberapa tebal _make-up _yang dikenakan, seberapa mudah mereka dirayu, ditarik ke tempat tidur dan diajak melakukan kopulasi? Apakah alfa-alfa unggulan ini punya cara pikir sedangkal itu?

Pada akhirnya, apakah omega memang hanya sebagai _mesin produksi bayi _tanpa memiliki arti lain?

"Semua sepakat, kan? Aku ingin kita memenangkan lomba sebanyak-banyaknya, jangan mau kalah dengan kelas F berandalan itu!" Vash Zwingli berseru, tangan kanannya mengepal dengan penuh semangat. Yang lain membalas dengan tak kalah semangat. Suasana kelas yang biasanya tenang berubah menjadi semarak oleh riuh rendah koor kelas.

Arthur menghela nafas panjang.

Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa menjadi bagian dari semua ini. _Berada di antara _tidak selalu berarti menjadi bagian dari sebuah kesatuan, Arthur tahu itu.

"Tunggu dulu," Ludwig mengangkat tangannya, memberi isyarat teman-temannya untuk tenang. Dia tidak perlu susah-susah meneriaki mereka untuk diam, kaum elit sepertinya sudah punya kharisma yang mengagumkan. "Apa ada perlombaan yang ingin kau ikuti, Kirkland?"

Arthur tersentak dari lamunannya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Selain para guru, tidak ada yang pernah memanggil namanya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya dia menjadi pusat perhatian, dengan berpasang-pasang mata predator tertuju ke arahnya. Pertama yaitu saat dia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas setelah terlambat masuk karena harus mengurus administrasi yang berbelit-belit bagi omega seperti dirinya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih dengan nuansa yang tegang dan penuh tekanan. Ternyata diacuhkan memang lebih baik.

"Apa maksudmu, Beilschmidt? Kau ingin kelas kita kalah dan dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh seluruh penjuru sekolah?"

Arthur mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar protes yang dilontarkan alfa-alfa lain secara bertubi-tubi. Mereka mengatakannya dengan acuh seperti dia tidak berada di sini. Seperti sejak awal dia hanya dianggap sebagai benda mati; tidak berbeda jauh dari jam dinding, meja, kursi dan perangkat lainnya.

Tapi Ludwig tidak menghiraukan protes mereka. Sepasang mata birunya yang tajam bertemu dengan keping emerald Arthur. "Kirkland? Ada lomba yang ingin kau ikuti?"

Sambil terus mengutarakan protes dan gerutuan-gerutuan bernada sama, alfa-alfa di sekitarnya melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya. Jika mata bisa membunuh, tentu Arthur sudah mati sejak lama, sejak pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas ini.

Ternyata dia memang lebih suka diacuhkan daripada diberi _perhatian_ berlebihan.

Dia memutuskan kontak mata dengan Ludwig, mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk mengamati mejanya yang selalu terlihat lebih menarik bila dibandingkan wajah teman sekelasnya. Arthur seorang omega dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan di saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat yang membuatnya merasa tidak aman dan memaksanya untuk bertahan.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

Ludwig diam sejenak. Suasana kelas tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"Baiklah. Persiapkan semuanya. Perlombaan akan dibuka dengan cabang atletik besok pagi, dilanjutkan _football_ siang harinya." Suara bass Ludwig memecahkan keheningan prematur yang sempat tercipta.

Dan keadaan kembali ramai seperti semula. Tatapan-tatapan predator yang tadi ditujukan kepadanya sudah tidak ada, Arthur dapat kembali bernafas dengan lega.

…

"Kalahkan mereka!"

"Tunjukkan kemampuan kelas A unggulan yang sesungguhnya!"

"Habisi kelas F!"

Arthur berjinjit mencoba untuk melihat pertandingan _football_ yang sedang berlangsung. Tapi percuma saja, para alfa yang berdiri di depannya semua berbadan tinggi besar, menghalangi pandangannya dari lapangan. Untuk apa dia datang kalau tidak bisa melihat apa pun? Arthur pun menyerah untuk mencoba melihat pertandingan, kembali duduk dan menghela nafas lelah.

Dia juga ingin melihat kelasnya bertanding. Dia ingin menjadi bagian dari kelasnya. Ingin menunjukkan pada Ludwig ― satu-satunya pemuda yang terlihat _sedikit _peduli padanya ― bahwa dia ikut mendukung penuh kelas mereka walau tidak berpartisipasi dalam lomba apa pun. Dia tetap mendukung mereka walaupun tidak pernah _didukung _balik.

Dari sorak-sorak teman-temannya dia bisa sedikit membayangkan apa yang terjadi di lapangan. Sepertinya tim kelas A sedikit lebih unggul daripada kelas lawan, kelas F unggulan. Arthur tidak tahu pasti ada masalah apa antara kelasnya dan kelas F, tapi kedua kelas itu selalu berselisih. Yang ia tahu, kelas F adalah kelas yang berisi para alfa berandalan. Cerdik adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan mereka. Gabungan antara cerdas dan licik, kombinasi yang tidak akan berakhir baik. Ia sering mendengar para guru mengeluhkan kelas itu di sela-sela mengajar. Bagaimana mereka susah diatur, pembuat onar, dan kenakalan-kenakalan remaja lainnya. Benar-benar kontras dengan imej yang dibangun kelas A, sebagai kelas para _gentlemen. _Tapi Arthur jauh lebih tahu. Tidak ada alfa yang benar-benar seorang _gentleman _di kelasnya.

"Ah, nyaris _touch down_!"

Seorang alfa yang berdiri di sampingnya mengepalkan tangannya dengan kesal. Secara tidak sengaja sikunya mengenai hidung Arthur dengan keras. Pemuda itu tidak menyadarinya, masih menonton pertandingan dengan serius dan bersemangat.

"Akh-" Arthur meraba hidungnya yang nyeri. Ada darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya akibat tumbukan keras tadi.

Sambil menahan sakit dia bangkit dari bangkunya dan menerobos keramaian dengan susah payah, menghindari kebrutalan tidak sengaja yang ditimbulkan oleh suporter yang terlalu bersemangat. Dia harus berhati-hati kalau ingin keluar dari tribun dengan utuh, mengingat posisinya di antara para alfa yang memiliki proporsi tubuh lebih besar dari dirinya.

Suasana di dalam gedung sekolah begitu sepi. Semuanya terkonsentrasi pada lapangan _football. _Arthur melangkah dengan gontai melewati koridor sekolah sambil memegangi hidungnya yang berdenyut perih. Dia tidak yakin ada dokter di klinik sekolah, tapi setidaknya dia bisa beristirahat dan meringankan rasa sakitnya. Dia harus segera menghentikan aliran darahnya atau cairan merah pekat itu akan mengotori seragam putihnya.

Dugaannya benar. Begitu ia memasuki klinik sekolah, tidak terlihat siapa pun di sana. Tirai putih yang membingkai jendela berkibar-kibar tertiup angin. Arthur menghela nafas. Ia menuju lemari kaca, mengambil kotak P3K dan membawanya ke ranjang di dekat jendela. Ia merasa darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir, jadi ia mengambil kapas dan membersihkan bercak-bercak merah di sekitar hidung dan mulutnya. Kemudian dia merekatkan plester pada pangkal hidungnya dengan hati-hati. Semuanya dia lakukan dengan berjengit menahan sakit. Semoga saja tulang hidungnya tidak patah.

Ia sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel saat tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan gebrakan yang cukup keras, mengagetkannya. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata masuk sambil menggerutu. Dia mengenakan _bomber jacket _dengan nomor punggung 50. Dari postur tubuhnya yang besar dan tegap, Arthur bisa menebak dengan mudah kalau ia seorang alfa.

Sepertinya pemuda itu belum menyadari keberadaan Arthur ― karena terlalu sibuk menggerutu ― dan duduk di tepi ranjang, menggulung lengan kiri jaketnya dan mengamati tangannya yang sedikit memar. Tiba-tiba saja dia mengangkat kepalanya dan sepasang mata biru itu memandangi Arthur dengan tajam.

"_Omega_? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?"

Arthur menutup keran dan menelan ludah. "Ah, sepuluh menit yang lalu?"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Ia kembali memperhatikan warna kebiruan yang terbentuk pada tangannya, menekan-nekannya perlahan dan berjengit menahan sakit.

Arthur masih berdiri di dekat wastafel dan diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda tampan itu. Rasanya dia pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat baru-baru ini. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat begitu menyadari sesuatu. Dia kan yang tadi ikut bertanding melawan tim kelasnya. Jadi pemuda ini alfa dari kelas F? Kalau dia di sini, apakah artinya pertandingan _football _sudah berakhir?

"Maaf, apakah pertandingannya sudah selesai?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat. Raut mukanya memperlihatkan kekesalan. "Iya. Kelas A hanya beruntung karena aku sedang tidak enak badan hari ini. Atau mereka akan kalah dengan skor akhir yang memalukan!"

Arthur hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Jadi kelasnya memenangkan pertandingan _football _melawan kelas pemuda ini, kelas F. Sayang sekali dia tidak melihat secara langsung kemenangan mereka. Sekarang, apakah dia harus bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan merayakan kemenangan itu? Ia tidak yakin akan ada yang berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya. Mungkin lebih baik Arthur pulang saja. Perlombaan kelas masih akan berlanjut hingga seminggu ke depan. Terlalu dini untuk bersenang-senang, apalagi merasa senang atas sesuatu yang dirinya tidak tergabung di dalamnya.

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" Seruan pemuda tadi menghentikan langkah Arthur. Tangannya berpegang pada knob pintu. "Pulang."

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Heh, kau sadar kalau tidak ada orang lain di sini, kan? Kau ingin aku mengobati lukaku sendiri?"

Arthur terlihat berpikir. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu peduli pada pemuda ini. Bukan karena dia alfa dari kelas F, tapi karena jika pemuda ini tahu bahwa dia adalah kelas A, Arthur tidak tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Dia terlihat begitu kesal dengan kekalahan kelasnya.

"Cepat kemari dan bantu aku, omega!"

Betapa dia tidak suka disuruh-suruh dan dipanggil seperti itu.

"Aku punya nama, asal kau tahu saja." Dengan enggan dia menghampiri pemuda itu dan duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Arthur paham betul kalau dia tidak boleh mencari masalah dengan alfa. Kalau dia kabur begitu saja, siapa yang tahu pemuda itu akan mengejarnya dan memberinya pelajaran. Bagaimana pun juga kebanyakan alfa bertemperamen rendah.

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu itu. Siapa namamu?"

Bolehkah ia memberitahu namanya pada pemuda ini? Ia tidak ingin semua alfa di sekolah ini memanggilnya _omega._

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Dengan hati-hati ia memeriksa luka pada tangan kiri pemuda ini. Hanya memar biasa. Arthur tidak mengerti kenapa alfa ini begitu mempermasalahkannya. Dia tidak akan mati hanya karena luka memar seperti ini. "Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Setelah dikompres dengan air dingin akan baik-baik saja."

Arthur belum pernah melihat sepasang mata warna biru langit seindah itu. Tapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hmm, lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepat kompres tanganku."

Dia ingin protes, tapi pemuda itu menatapnya tajam. Menjanjikan ancaman yang tidak menyenangkan jika Arthur tidak menurutinya. Ini pertama kalinya ada alfa yang menyuruh-nyuruhnya seenaknya. Antara diacuhkan atau disuruh-suruh, Arthur tidak tahu harus memilih mana yang lebih baik untuknya. Keduanya sama-sama tidak menyenangkan.

Saat ia membasahi selembar handuk kecil di wastafel, pemuda itu melepaskan jaketnya dan menyampirkannya di kursi. Dia mengenakan kaos putih polos di baliknya, yang memamerkan tubuh atletisnya. Bukan sesuatu yang asing bagi Arthur. Berada di antara para alfa membuatnya terbiasa menyaksikan pemandangan yang menggiurkan seperti ini.

"Alfred F. Jones. Kau boleh memanggilku Alfred kalau kau mau, _Art_." Alfred membuat dirinya nyaman, menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas ranjang dan meluruskannya. Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Angin yang berhembus menggoyang-goyangkan rambut pirangnya.

Sejenak Arthur dibuat terdiam. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Bukan namanya yang sebenarnya, melainkan dengan pemenggalan kata yang sadis hingga membuatnya terdengar seperti nama hewan peliharaan. Tapi ini pertama kalinya dia dipanggil dengan nama selain _hei kau _atau_ omega_, atau nama-nama lain. Sesuatu yang terdengar jauh lebih baik. Terdengar jauh lebih bersahabat dari nama _Kirkland _yang diucap Ludwig. Dengan nada bicara yang terdengar sedikit kekanak-kanakan dan ceria. Berbeda dengan suara bass Ludwig, dan Arthur memutuskan kalau ia lebih suka nama barunya. Terdengar seperti sesuatu yang indah saat meluncur dari mulut pemuda bernama Alfred itu.

"Hei, kenapa lama sekali? Kau membuatku mengantuk karena menunggu!"

Berisik dan tidak sabaran. Arthur tidak mengerti mengapa semua alfa begitu menyebalkan. Dia hanya menghela nafas dan kembali duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur. Alfred segera mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk dikompres oleh Arthur. Dia sedikit mendesis ketika kain handuk yang dingin mengenai luka memarnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak." Arthur memegang pergelangan tangan Alfred dan membenarkan letak handuk yang bergeser.

Arthur dapat merasakan sepasang mata biru cemerlang itu memperhatikannya. Membuatnya sedikit gugup, jadi ia menarik tangannya dan menyimpannya di atas pangkuannya. Tiba-tiba suasananya begitu hening. Tidak lagi terdengar samar-samar sorak-sorak penonton dari lapangan. Hanya suara gesekan badan Alfred dengan sprei putih tempat tidur. Pemuda itu sepertinya belum menemukan posisi istirahat yang nyaman.

Apakah dia sudah boleh pergi sekarang? Sebelumnya dia belum pernah berdua saja dengan alfa mana pun, jadi ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Alfred tidak bermaksud menahannya di sini sampai ia sembuh, kan?

"Hei, hidungmu kenapa?"

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu sepasang mata Alfred. Kemudian tangan kanannya terangkat, secara tidak sadar meraba plester yang merekat pada pangkal hidungnya. Masih terasa sedikit nyeri, tapi secara keseluruhan sudah tidak sakit lagi.

"Tadi ada yang tidak sengaja mengenai hidungku dengan sikunya."

Alfred tertawa. "Hahaha, konyol sekali! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sampai terhantam siku orang lain? Hahaha, bodoh sekali!"

Arthur ingin marah, tidak suka disebut _bodoh_ karena sesungguhnya dia tidak bodoh. Tapi ia hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan tawa Alfred. Suaranya bening sekali seperti dentingan bel gereja. Arthur pun tersenyum samar dibuatnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau mengobati lukamu sendiri!"

"Apa kau melihat ada orang lain di sini?"

"Aaargh, jangan bilang kalau kapas-kapas berlumuran darah di tempat sampah itu punyamu!" Alfred memegangi hidungnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa nyeri. "Kau yakin hidungmu tidak apa-apa? Tidak patah? Kurasa lebih baik kau pergi memeriksakannya ke dokter sekarang juga."

Selain ibunya, belum pernah ada orang lain yang perhatian padanya. Arthur tidak tahu bagaimana tentang ayahnya. Pria itu sudah lama mati sebelum Arthur dapat mengingat wajahnya. Allistor? Jangan ditanya. Kakaknya adalah alfa pertama yang mematahkan cerita-cerita ibunya tentang alfa pahlawan yang akan melindunginya. Teman-teman sekelasnya? Ah, bahkan kalau dia mati pun Arthur yakin mereka tidak akan datang ke pemakamannya. Mungkin hanya Ludwig yang akan muncul, mengingat tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang ketua kelas. Jadi ketika Arthur mendengar ada orang lain yang mengkhawatirkannya selain ibunya, perasaannya menghangat. Mungkin cerita ibunya tidak sepenuhnya salah. Mungkin memang benar akan ada alfa yang melindunginya.

Tapi dia tidak ingin terlalu berharap, apalagi pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah tidak sakit lagi." Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei, aku akan mengantarkanmu kalau kau mau. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Pemuda Amerika itu tersenyum, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Kenapa alfa ini begitu baik padanya?

Dadanya terasa nyeri mendengarnya. Ia sangat tidak terbiasa dengan hal ini. Arthur tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu gugup, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Sekarang ia harus mengendalikan emosinya sebelum Alfred dapat mengendus perubahan auranya. Tentu Arthur tidak ingin Alfred berpikiran ia _menyerahkan diri _padanya. Masih terlalu cepat untuk hal itu. Dia tidak akan tunduk pada nafsunya dan berakhir menjadi sekedar mesin produksi bayi.

"Bagaimana, _Art_?"

Kenapa dia harus menyebutkan nama itu lagi?

Arthur merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia memalingkan mukanya dan melihat ke luar jendela. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu memerah. Apa kau demam?"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, bodoh!" Kalau sudah begini, dia akan cenderung lebih emosional. Arthur berjengit setelah mendengar dirinya berseru kepada Alfred. Suaranya terdengar terlalu keras bahkan untuk standarnya sendiri.

Alfred terdiam. Dia cukup dikejutkan oleh teriakan Arthur. Sepasang mata birunya mengerjap polos.

Kemudian hening lagi.

Arthur kembali mengatur nafasnya, masih tidak mau melihat kepada Alfred. Ia merasa malu karena sudah berteriak pada alfa itu. Malu dan takut. Alfa mana yang tidak geram diperlakukan seperti itu oleh omega? Tapi sepertinya Alfred biasa-biasa saja. Dia berharap Alfred tidak akan memukulnya.

"…maaf." Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak saat mengatakannya. Arthur memainkan jari-jarinya dengan gugup.

Alfred tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku kenal beberapa omega dan mereka jauh lebih emosional dari dirimu sekarang."

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar. Dan ia menutupnya lagi. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kau dari kelas apa?"

Arthur terdiam dibuatnya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

Haruskah ia memberitahu Alfred?

"Ah, tunggu! Aku baru ingat! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu!" Kedua alis Alfred berkerut dalam. "Kau― tidak mungkin! Kau omega _itu _kan?! Kau― kau anak kelas A!" Alfred berseru dengan tiba-tiba, menegakkan badannya dan berhasil menjatuhkan handuk kecil yang mengompres tangannya. Ia segera berjengit menahan sakit karena terasa nyeri pada memarnya. Arthur sendiri juga cukup dikagetkan oleh seruan pemuda itu. Ia hampir saja melompat dari kursinya.

"Ah, ah, aduh… Sakit…" Alfred merengek seperti anak kecil. Meniup-niup lukanya dengan harapan akan mengurangi rasa nyeri yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya akibat gerakan mendadaknya barusan.

Arthur menghela nafas dan memungut handuk kecil yang terjatuh ke lantai. Ia baru akan melangkah menuju wastafel untuk membersihkannya saat pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Alfred. Ada tekanan yang tidak perlu di sana, seperti Alfred mencoba untuk mendislokasikan sendinya. Dia tidak berani menarik tangannya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terdiam. Sesuatu tentang tangan Alfred yang besar melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Perlahan-lahan ― meski masih dengan paksaan dan tekanan berlebih ― menariknya kembali. Alfred tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Kau omega yang menjadi perbincangan itu, kan? Omega yang begitu pintar."

Arthur membalikkan badannya, menghadap Alfred.

"Iya. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Alfred menyeringai. "Ada _sesuatu_ yang sangat ingin kulakukan pada _omega cerdas _seperti dirimu."

Tiba-tiba saja dirinya ditarik lebih kuat, hingga jatuh ke atas ranjang dan tubuh Alfred yang lebih besar darinya langsung menindihnya. Arthur kesulitan bernafas, semuanya terasa sesak dan panik menyerangnya.

"Le-lepas!"

Alfred menahan kedua tangannya dengan mudah, dengan satu tangan saja. Tangan kirinya ― yang seharusnya terasa sakit ― menyusup ke balik kemeja putihnya, menjelajahi tubuh bagian atasnya. Arthur mencoba memberontak, tapi percuma saja, Alfred jauh lebih kuat darinya. Sebentar kemudian pemuda itu menciumi lehernya, menggigit pertautan antara leher dan bahunya. Arthur mengerang pelan. Air mata mengumpul pada sudut-sudut matanya, mengalir turun membasahi pelipisnya.

Harapannya akan alfa yang dapat melindunginya hancur berkeping-keping.


	2. Broken

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, omegaverse, OOC, yaoi**

…

**Part 2 – Broken**

Sinar matahari sore keemasan menyusup masuk, jatuh pada sosok Alfred yang berdiri di dekat jendela, masih berusaha mengancingkan kemejanya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berkilauan, seperti surai-surai emas yang menawan. Ada keringat yang mengalir pada pelipisnya, yang kemudian ia seka dengan helaan puas. Seringaian lebar masih menghiasi wajah tampannya. Ia terlihat seperti singa yang telah kenyang memangsa buruannya.

Puas dan lega.

Arthur mengalihkan perhatiannya, memandangi tangan kanannya yang mencengkeram sprei putih dengan longgar. Ia begitu lelah_. _Sepasang mata emeraldnya terasa berat. Berat dan sembab. Ada sisa-sisa air mata membercak pada pipi pucatnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, masih dalam isak tanpa suara. Tenggorokannya sakit, hidungnya sakit, dan bagian tertentu dari tubuhnya terasa sakit luar biasa.

Air matanya menetes lagi.

"Berhenti menangis," Alfred meraih jaketnya yang tersampir pada kursi, memakainya. "Aku tidak mengeluarkannya di dalam. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa."

Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela. Menikmati semilir angin sore meniup-niup rambutnya yang mencuat aneh.

Arthur memandangi punggung berlapis jaket bernomor 50 dengan pandangan yang dikaburkan oleh air mata.

Lalu apakah ia harus berterimakasih? Heh.

"Ah, sudah jam berapa ini? Gilbert akan membunuhku kalau aku tidak segera kembali." Alfred merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Sepasang mata birunya memandangi Arthur, kemudian kedua tangannya ia letakkan pada pinggang. "Hei, kau butuh bantuan? Aku bisa― umm… membantumu merapikan pakaianmu. Kau ingin kuantar ke kelas?"

Ada sedikit nada iba pada bicaranya, membuat Arthur mengerutkan kening. Tapi bukan itu yang ia butuhkan. Hal seperti itu tidak bisa mengembalikan sesuatu yang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tidak juga mengurangi rasa sakit pada hatinya. Justru ia merasa dihina. Apakah itu simpati? Ia tidak butuh belas kasihan dari orang yang sudah membuatnya seperti ini.

"Hei, kau mendengarku?" Alfred melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Arthur.

Ia menepisnya dengan lemah, mengubah posisi kepalanya dan kini pipi kanannya menyentuh sprei yang lembut. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu melihat Alfred. Ia ingin sekali meninju wajah tampan itu.

"Hidungmu berdarah lagi. Kau tida―"

"Tinggalkan aku."

"Tapi―"

"Pergi!" Sisa-sisa tenaganya ia kerahkan untuk meneriakkan satu kata itu. Suaranya parau, penuh amarah. Penuh luka.

Kenapa pura-pura bersikap peduli setelah semua ini terjadi? Setelah menghancurkan hidupnya seperti ini? Kenapa tidak menertawakannya, memperolok tentang betapa malangnya dia. Kenapa tidak pergi begitu saja, membanting pintu dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Membiarkannya menangis dalam sepi. Sendiri, merenungi tentang 15 tahun hidupnya yang dihancurkan dalam 15 menit saja.

Kenapa tidak terus saja menyakitinya?

Kenapa menyelimuti tubuhnya yang lelah?

Arthur ingin menyingkirkan lembaran kain lembut yang menutupi punggungnya, tapi rasanya terlalu nyaman. Terlalu hangat, dan ia terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Hal terakhir yang ia tahu sebelum kegelapan menariknya pergi adalah tangan besar yang membelai puncak kepalanya pelan.

…

Pintu ruang kelas F terbuka. Alfred melangkah masuk dan membenarkan letak strap tas pada pundaknya.

"Hei, Al! Dari mana saja kau? Gilbert mencarimu tadi." Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya menyambut _high five _Aksel. "Oh, rambutmu basah. Kau mandi? Kau bahkan tidak berkeringat saat keluar dari pertandingan! Kau hanya bermain sebentar, Al!"

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku ada kencan dengan Kiku setelah ini."

"Tidak biasanya kau mandi di hari yang dingin seperti ini, apa pun alasannya." Antonio berkomentar, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Kiku mencium bau-bauan aneh dari kepalaku. Kau tahu, helm itu bau!" Alfred mengatakannya sambil tertawa.

"Tunggu dulu―" Sepasang mata biru Aksel melebar, ia menangkap siku Alfred. "Ada bau yang lain. Bukan bau Kiku. Bau― bau siapa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalinya!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas F terbuka. Kali ini dengan dorongan kasar yang hampir merusakkan engselnya.

"Oh, jadi kau pergi mencari omega di luar? Seenaknya saja kau meninggalkan tim! Gara-gara kau tidak bermain maksimal akhirnya kita kalah!"

Pemuda albino bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt melangkah masuk dengan gusar. Dia bersiap-siap melayangkan tinju pada Alfred, yang langsung ditangkis oleh pemuda itu dengan mudah.

"Hei, hei! Kau tahu kan tanganku cedera tadi."

Gilbert menarik tangannya, mendengus kesal. "Memar, Al. Sedikit memar. Dan kulihat sudah tidak apa-apa, melihat bagaimana mudahnya kau menangkis seranganku barusan."

Alfred tertawa. "Kalian tidak akan percaya siapa yang kutemui barusan."

Ketiga temannya diam, mengerutkan kening mereka dalam-dalam.

"Siapa? Kau benar-benar pergi mencari omega di luar? Tapi bukankah kau ada kencan dengan Kiku setelah ini? Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sebentar?" Antonio mengerutkan hidungnya, memasang tampang aneh.

Gilbert menepuk pundak Alfred, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau akan terkena penyakit kalau berganti-ganti pasangan, Al!"

"Bicaralah pada cermin, munafik! Sekarang cepat beri aku 100 dollar, kalian kalah!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Tim kita kalah karena kau tidak bermain dengan baik, Alfred! Dan kau ingin kami membayarmu? Cih, yang benar saja!" Gilbert marah dan melayangkan tinju pada Alfred lagi. Tapi pemuda itu dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Aku tidak membicarakan _football_! Ini tentang taruhan kita, 100 dollar per orang!" Alfred segera mengatakannya saat melihat gelagat Aksel yang seperti akan menyerangnya juga.

Gilbert terdiam, tangannya mengepal di udara, siap untuk memukul Alfred. Aksel juga diam, kakinya sudah bersiap menendang pantat Alfred. Antonio yang tadi sempat melangkah mundur untuk mengamankan diri juga diam. Mereka bertiga berpikir, dengan alis yang berkerut dalam. Ada keheningan yang membuat Alfred tidak sabar. Sadar betapa bodoh ketiga temannya.

Hingga akhirnya Gilbert membelalakkan sepasang mata merahnya. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Alfred menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Coba kalian cek sendiri! Mungkin sekarang dia masih tertidur di klinik sekolah."

Gilbert mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Argh, brengsek!Bagaimana bisa kau mendahuluiku?!"

Sepasang mata birunya bersinar-sinar. "Sudahlah. Cepat serahkan uangnya, aku tidak punya waktu seharian untuk mendengarkanmu menggerutu."

"Hah? Jadi― ini bau omega itu? Wow, benarkah?"

Alfred menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Aksel.

"Kau gila! Seratus dollar dari setiap orang itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit! Bagaimana bisa kau begitu serakah, Al? Kau bisa membeli semua game yang kau inginkan dengan uang sebanyak itu!" Gilbert, menarik lembaran uang dari dompetnya dengan enggan, menyerahkannya pada Alfred. Raut mukanya jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak ikhlas.

"Hei, ini semua idemu, Gil! Dan kau sendiri yang menentukan nominalnya!" Sambil menyeringai Alfred memasukkan uang dari Gilbert ke saku belakang celananya. Uang itu tidak akan berada lama dalam genggamannya. Ada game yang sangat ingin ia beli hari ini. "Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku penjahatnya!"

"Tapi kau memang _penjahatnya, _Al."

"Diamlah, Antonio. Mana uangnya?" Alfred mengulurkan tangannya pada pemuda berkulit tan yang sudah kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kupikir aku yang akan menang! Dan kau sempat menolak untuk bergabung saat pertama kali kuajak!"

Alfred memamerkan cengirannya. "Heh, aku beruntung karena bertemu dengannya hari ini. Dia bahkan sempat mengobati lukaku."

"Bagaimana bisa kau bersenang-senang padahal kelas kita kalah, Al? Kau sungguh keterlaluan." Aksel berkomentar, mengangsurkan 100 dollarnya pada Alfred. Dia menghela nafas dan memperhatikan dengan tidak rela bagaimana uangnya berpindah tangan.

"Iya, Al. Setidaknya kembalikan setengahnya, aku sudah tidak punya uang lagi." Antonio berkata sambil menarik keluar bahan kantong celananya. Hanya debu dan remah-remah biskuit yang berjatuhan.

Alfred mengibaskan uang yang ia dapat. "Kalian berkata seperti itu hanya karena kalah. Padahal kalian sendiri yang setuju dengan taruhan ini. Coba kalian ada di posisiku, tidakkah 2900 dollar terdengar menggiurkan?"

Gilbert meninju lengan Alfred main-main. "Ah, baiklah! Anggap ini sebagai bentuk balas dendam pada kelas A-_sshole _itu. Aku penasaran sekali karena, kau tahu, aku tidak menyangka ada omega seusia kita yang masih begitu _polos. _Jadi_, bagaimana dia?_" Pemuda albino itu memainkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

Alfred tertawa. Ia tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Gilbert. Tentu saja hal pertama yang dia tanyakan adalah tentang _itu._

"Iya, Al. Bagaimana dia?"

Ketiga temannya tampak menunggu, sementara seringaian Alfred melebar seperti kucing _Ceshire._

Dia sedang mencari kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan kejadian tadi. Sesuatu yang akan membuat Gilbert, Aksel dan Antonio iri hati. Oh, tidak hanya mereka bertiga, seisi kelas pasti akan iri. Tidak, bahkan seluruh sekolah. Semua alfa dan beta di setiap penjuru sekolah akan iri padanya. Karena, hei, kapan lagi bisa berkopulasi dengan omega yang begitu cerdas dan menempati peringkat pertama dengan nilai tertinggi sepanjang sejarah? Momen bersejarah seperti itu harusnya diabadikan di atas lempeng batu. Bagaimana mungkin ke-29 alfa kelas A tidak tertarik dengannya? Mereka pasti sudah gila. Meski pun alis tebalnya terlihat konyol dan menggelikan, secara fisik Arthur tidak buruk. Seperti omega lain, badannya cenderung kecil dan terlihat rapuh, meneriakkan peringatan _mudah pecah _pada alfa yang melihatnya. Dan yang Alfred tahu, rambut pirangnya halus sekali seperti helaian sutra. Ia baru sadar tadi, saat akan meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Al, berhenti membayangkannya sendiri! Ceritakan pada kami!" Antonio menyenggol lengannya.

Pemuda Amerika itu tersadar dari lamunannya, tersenyum. "Aku sedang berpikir, apa menurut kalian tidak aneh, kenapa alfa-alfa kelas A itu tidak melakukannya sejak hari pertama?"

"Mereka hanya jenis yang aneh, itu saja. Karena kalau itu aku, maka aku akan melompat ke arahnya begitu ia masuk kelas, hahaha!" Gilbert tertawa, sepasang mata merahnya bersinar-sinar.

"Kalau semua orang sepertimu, Gil, taruhan ini tidak akan ada dan Alfred tidak akan mendapatkan uang." Aksel berkomentar.

"Taruhan apa?"

Secara bersamaan mereka berempat menoleh ke arah pintu masuk.

"Ah, Kiku? Kau sudah selesai?" Alfred melompat turun dari meja yang ia duduki, menyambar tasnya dan berjalan menghampiri seorang pemuda Asia yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Tangan kanannya langsung merangkul pundak pemuda bernama Kiku tersebut. "Hei, tidak keberatan kalau kita mampir ke toko game dulu? Ada game yang sangat ingin kubeli."

"Al, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi!" seru Gilbert.

Sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dari kelasnya, Alfred menoleh ke belakang dan memamerkan cengirannya.

"_That was awesome_!"

Komentarnya barusan membuat Gilbert mengutuk pelan. "Sial, beruntung sekali dia!"

Sementara Kiku sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, mengerutkan alisnya kepada Alfred. "Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Apa maksudnya tadi?"

Dia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang. Hanya permainan bodoh yang biasa dilakukan para alfa, itu saja."

"Dan kenapa aku meragukanmu, Alfred-kun?"

Alfred mengibas-kibaskan tangan kirinya yang sudah sembuh sejak tadi. "Percayalah, Kiku. Aku ini kan pahlawan!"

…

Sepasang mata emerald itu terbuka, mengerjap sekali, dua kali. Kemudian pemiliknya, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan alis tebal, melompat kaget berubah ke posisi duduk. Ia segera menyesali aksinya karena rasa sakit yang tajam langsung menjalari ruas-ruas tulang punggungnya. Sambil mencoba untuk tenang dan menunggu rasa sakitnya mereda, Arthur mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia masih berada di klinik sekolah dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini.

Memangnya siapa yang ia harapkan?

Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada selimut putih yang terkumpul di sekitar badannya. Tentu saja dia akan pergi dan tidak menunggunya sampai bangun. Bagaimana mungkin ia berharap akan bangun dengan disambut wajah tampan yang tersenyum lebar? Yang seperti itu hanya ada di drama televisi, tidak di kehidupan nyata.

Tangannya terulur naik, menyentuh rambutnya. Ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya. Apakah ia bermimpi Alfred membelai kepalanya? Menyedihkan sekali.

Arthur menghela nafas dan mengancingkan kemejanya. Keningnya berkerut saat menyadari ia kehilangan 3 kancing bajunya. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada ibunya nanti? Ia tidak mau membuat ibunya khawatir dan mengira ia sudah berkelahi.

Tidak. Mungkin ia bisa berbohong pada ibunya hingga membuatnya percaya kalau ia berkelahi, tapi tidak dengan Allistor. Kakaknya punya penciuman yang tajam sebagaimana alfa pada umumnya. Arthur mencoba mengendus dirinya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ada bau-bau tidak familiar yang tercium darinya. Bau _sex, _sudah pasti. Dan bau Alfred. Bau alfa yang tajam dan menyengat, membuatnya muak. Arthur menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa mual.

Ia harus segera menghilangkan bau Alfred dari dirinya.

Dengan susah payah ia beranjak dari ranjang, membenarkan seragamnya dan melangkah ke luar klinik dengan langkah gontai. Ia kira sekolah sudah sepi. Bagaimana pun juga, pertandingan _football _sudah selesai dari tadi. Semua orang pasti sudah pulang. Ia melangkah sambil menahan sakit, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk tidak mengerang. Tapi begitu membuka pintu, ia langsung berpapasan dengan Allistor dan teman-teman satu tim _baseball_nya. Kedua pasang mata emerald bertemu. Seketika itu tawa Allistor terhenti.

"Hei, itu adikmu kan, Kirkland?" Salah satu teman kakaknya bertanya, menyenggol lengan Allistor dan menyeringai. "Ah, aku bisa mencium bau― Jones? Hmm, cukup mengejutkan. Kukira bocah Amerika itu sudah punya pasangan, eh? Pemuda Asia bermata sipit itu. Siapa namanya? Hona?"

"Honda, bodoh!"

"Ah. Itu maksudku!"

Mereka tertawa, kecuali Allistor.

Pemuda berambut merah itu masih memicingkan matanya memandangi Arthur dengan tajam, sementara adiknya sudah menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah lantai saat mendengar nama Alfred disebut. Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhnya gemetar.

"Kalian duluan saja." Nada bicara Allistor dingin seperti es.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Kirkland. Jaga kondisimu untuk final nanti." Pundak Allistor ditepuk pelan.

Dan gerombolan alfa kelas tiga itu pergi, meninggalkan Kirkland bersaudara berdua saja.

Arthur masih memandangi lantai di bawah kakinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Keheningan yang merebak di antara mereka adalah hening sebelum badai. Ia tahu Allistor marah, terbaca jelas dari aura murka yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Menekan dan menyesakkan. Memang benar pemuda itu tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya, tapi ia juga tidak pernah terlihat semarah ini. Sangat marah sampai ingin membunuh. Arthur benar-benar sedang tidak beruntung hari ini.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Allistor mendesis. Suaranya penuh dengan bisa yang mematikan. Arthur tidak berani menatap kakaknya.

"Aku hanya―"

Pasrah dan membiarkan alfa menyentuhnya? Tidak. Arthur sempat melawan. Tentu saja ia memberontak. Tapi bagaimana pun juga, ia kalah kuat dari mereka. Lalu apa yang akan ia katakan pada Allistor? _Kak, seorang alfa sudah menyentuhku, _begitu? Dengan muka memerah dan berlinangan air mata. Akankah Allistor memeluknya, menenangkannya, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja? Akankah Allistor menyeka air matanya?

Tidak mungkin.

"Tidak tahu diri! Ikut aku!" Pergelangan tangannya ditarik dengan kasar, kemudian dia dipaksa mengikuti langkah cepat Allistor sepanjang koridor yang sepi. Arthur mengerang kesakitan, memohon pada Allistor untuk memperlambat lajunya, tapi kakaknya tidak mendengarkan. Tidak ada orang lain di sekitar sini. Tidak ada yang menegur mereka. Tidak ada yang dapat menolong Arthur. Air matanya mengalir lagi. Ia bisa merasakan lukanya terbuka di bawah sana dan ada sesuatu yang mengalir pada pahanya. Darah?

Cengkeraman Allistor pada pergelangan tangannya tidak mengendur, kalau mungkin malah semakin erat. Kemudian mereka sampai di kamar mandi gymnasium dan Allistor menendang pintu salah satu bilik, mendorong Arthur masuk dengan kasar. Badannya membentur dinding keramik, perlahan jatuh. Kakinya lemas dan mati rasa.

"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan? _Menjijikkan_!" Tanpa berpikir dua kali Allistor meraih selang air dan menghujani Arthur dengan air dingin. "He-hentikan!" Secara refleks kedua tangannya tergerak untuk melindungi kepalanya, melindungi badannya, melindungi dirinya. Tapi tentu saja ia tahu itu percuma.

Allistor menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal dan terus menggencarkan hujan buatan tanpa ampun kepada Arthur. Dia tidak menghiraukan teriakan parau Arthur yang memohonnya untuk berhenti. Dia tidak juga merasa iba saat adiknya mulai menggigil kedinginan dan hanya bisa memeluk lututnya dengan lemah. Setelah lima menit yang terasa seperti seabad berlalu, dan bau alfa yang bercampur dengan bau familiar Arthur dibasuh oleh air dingin, baru Allistor mematikan aliran air. Ia membanting selang air, jatuh di dekat Arthur. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkannya mengenai kepala Arthur. Hal terakhir yang ia inginkan adalah mendapati ibunya histeris karena melihat adiknya berlumuran darah.

Tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya terdengar isakan Arthur dan tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari ujung-ujung rambut pirangnya.

Allistor memicingkan matanya memandangi sosok Arthur yang menyedihkan. Ia berjongkok di dekat Arthur, menarik segenggam rambut pirangnya dan memaksanya mendongakkan kepala. Sepasang mata emerald Arthur tampak memerah dan memancarkan ketakutan.

"Aku tidak peduli seberapa putus asanya dirimu, tapi melakukannya di sekolah sudah di luar batas! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku ingin membunuhmu tadi, _mesin produksi bayi_! Kau sudah mempermalukanku di hadapan teman-teman timku!"

Lagi-lagi ia menahan diri untuk tidak membenturkan kepala Arthur ke dinding keramik. Allistor bangkit dan menendang pintu dengan kasar, menggetarkan engselnya.

"Jadi ini tujuanmu masuk ke sekolah ini? Kenapa kau tidak menjual diri saja?! Setidaknya kau akan mendapatkan uang, bodoh!"

Dia melangkah gusar mengitari kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya mengepal kesal. Cermin besar yang terpasang di hadapannya terlihat menggiurkan untuk dihancurkan. Allistor mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggiran wastafel. Arthur masih diam dan menangis, sesekali terdengar isakan yang berusaha untuk ia tahan. Dari pantulan di cermin, Allistor dapat melihat adiknya menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak peduli. Air yang dingin akan membantu Arthur berpikir jernih dan memikirkan tentang perbuatannya, lalu menyesalinya.

Allistor begitu terkejut saat melihat Arthur keluar dari klinik sekolah, dengan kemeja berantakan, muka memerah dan bau _sex _yang memuakkan. Padahal ia pikir Arthur berbeda dengan omega lainnya. Sejak kecil dia memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan mudah tertarik dengan sesuatu yang baru. Tapi seperti sebuah pernyataan bahwa rasa penasaran membunuh sang kucing, apakah keingintahuan Arthur juga yang telah menjerumuskannya?

"A―aku tidak memintanya."

Allistor memicingkan matanya, menoleh ke belakang pada Arthur yang masih memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Dia― yang memaksa― melakukannya…"

Alisnya berkerut dalam, berusaha mendengarkan racauan Arthur yang tidak koheren. Dia terdengar seperti orang mabuk dengan suara parau yang gemetaran.

"―tidak bisa melawan. Terlalu kuat…"

Perlahan dia melangkah mendekati Arthur, berjongkok lagi di hadapannya. Di antara tetes-tetes air yang membasahi wajahnya, Allistor dapat membedakan dengan mudah mana yang merupakan air mata. Sedikit ragu, Allistor mengulurkan tangannya, yang kemudian membeku di udara. Ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya untuk menyentuh Arthur. Sosok adiknya yang muncul dari balik pintu klinik terbayang lagi di benaknya.

Perlahan Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, memamerkan mukanya yang memucat karena kedinginan. Tapi hidungnya memerah, bibirnya membiru. Allistor baru menyadari ada plester yang merekat pada pangkal hidungnya. Ada bercak darah yang tak sempat terhapus oleh air.

Alisnya berkerut dalam.

"…sakit―" Sebelum tubuh lemah itu jatuh sepenuhnya pada lantai yang basah dan dingin, Allistor menangkapnya. Ia memeluk Arthur, tidak peduli bagian depan bajunya basah.

…

Seperti perkiraan Allistor, ibunya panik saat ia sampai di rumah. Pada lengannya ia membawa Arthur yang menggigil dan basah kuyup, diselimuti oleh blazer Allistor yang tidak banyak membantu. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang kejadian di klinik sekolah, juga di kamar mandi gymnasium. Saat itu hujan turun dengan deras dan ibunya mengira Arthur _hanya_ kehujanan.

Ia bersandar pada bingkai pintu dan mengamati ibunya mengganti baju Arthur. Allistor memicingkan matanya melihat memar-memar dan bekas memerah pada beberapa bagian tubuh Arthur, kemudian ibunya melemparkan tatapan tanya ke arahnya dan ia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

Arthur tidak meninggalkan tempat tidur selama seminggu karena demam tinggi.

Allistor tidak pernah mengunjungi kamarnya dan bertanya. Ia hanya membuka pintunya sedikit, hingga cukup memberinya celah untuk mengintip dan mengamati kondisi Arthur pada malam yang sunyi. Tentu saja saat itu adiknya sudah jatuh tertidur. Ia tahu ibunya banyak bertanya, tapi Arthur tidak pernah mau memberikan jawaban jelas. Wanita itu pun lelah dan tidak lagi memaksa. Karena Arthur bersikap biasa saja. Seolah-olah ia _hanya kehujanan _dan terserang demam kemudian.

Kedua pasang mata emerald mereka sempat bertemu saat sarapan pagi tadi. Tertahan beberapa detik, kemudian Arthur melepas pergi. Ia menundukkan kepala dan meneruskan makannya.

Allistor tidak pernah bertanya. Dia juga tidak mencari tahu siapa itu _Jones. _Dia sudah tahu siapa dia. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal siswa kelas 1 pemain inti tim _football _sekolah itu. Dia juga tahu tentang taruhan konyol kelas F yang berakhir pada hilangnya kepolosan Arthur. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tidak punya niat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Taruhan semacam itu adalah hal yang biasa. Bahkan dia pernah terlibat di dalamnya. _Menjadi yang pertama _adalah tema favorit para alfa. Harusnya dia tidak terkejut ketika adiknya yang dijadikan sebagai target. Ide utama dari permainan ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak biasa. Dan bagaimana pun juga, Arthur bukan omega _biasa. _Dia mempunyai nilai lebih yang enggan untuk Allistor sebutkan.

Allistor tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia sempat merasa khawatir saat tahu Arthur masuk kelas unggulan. Ia tidak melarang adiknya dan memaksanya meminta dipindahkan ke kelas reguler karena tahu Arthur tidak akan melakukannya. Selain itu dia tidak mau dikira peduli pada adiknya. Jadi dia diam saja dan mengamati dari kejauhan.

Allistor tahu Arthur diacuhkan oleh teman-teman satu kelasnya. Dia pikir itu yang terbaik. Tidak salah ia masuk ke kelas A. Tapi Allistor salah kalau mengira dengan begitu posisi Arthur sudah aman. Karena tidak ada yang melindunginya, berada di antara para alfa yang tidak peduli padanya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa. Di luar sana, di luar kelas unggulan A yang dipenuhi para _gentleman, _masih ada banyak serigala yang berkeliaran. Bahkan di antara teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri, Allistor menyadari hal itu. Kalau bukan karena Arthur adalah adiknya dan mereka adalah siswa kelas 3 A unggulan, mereka juga akan mengadakan taruhan. Ia menduga kelas-kelas lain juga punya taruhan serupa.

Dan Alfred F. Jones dari kelas F yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

…

Arthur tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Semua orang melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa. Apakah mereka masih bisa mencium jejak-jejak bau Jones pada dirinya? Arthur mencoba mengendus dirinya. Tidak ada bau yang aneh. Hanya sesuatu yang familiar tentangnya; wangi teh dan _scone_ yang ia lahap untuk sarapan pagi tadi.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya meniti anak tangga dengan kepala tertunduk. Hampir saja menabrak seorang beta yang kemudian berhenti dan ikut memperhatikannya.

Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan orang-orang ini.

Arthur yakin sekali ia memakai seragamnya dengan benar dan rapi seperti biasa. Dan meski alis tebalnya terlihat konyol dan menggelikan, tidak pernah sampai menjadi perhatian siswa seluruh sekolah. Rasa-rasanya rambut pirangnya yang liar juga tidak begitu berbeda dari biasanya.

Kemudian langkah kakinya terhenti.

Apakah setelah melakukan _itu _memberikan perbedaan signifikan pada tubuhnya? Mungkin seperti― pinggangnya melebar, pantatnya menjadi lebih lebar? Tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ibunya juga tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Allistor? Ah, bahkan kalau kepalanya terbentur hingga bocor dan berdarah-darah pun kakaknya itu hanya akan melihatnya sambil lalu. Kalau moodnya sedang bagus, Allistor akan menertawakannya. Jadi kesimpulannya, tidak mungkin ada perubahan drastis pada dirinya yang membuatnya menjadi perhatian seisi sekolah.

Atau― mereka semua tahu tentang hal itu?

Ia tidak dapat menemukan alasan lain yang menyebabkan semua ini. Mungkinkah semua orang di sekolah sudah tahu? Tapi siapa yang memberitahu? Dan apa yang begitu penting hingga semua orang di sekolah ini harus tahu?

Oh. Apakah ada CCTV di klinik sekolah?

Muka Arthur memerah. Ia meneruskan langkahnya dengan gontai. Tiba-tiba kakinya terasa lemas. Sekolah bergengsi seperti ini pasti memasang CCTV di mana-mana. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan semua orang berkumpul di auditorium dan menonton rekaman kejadian itu. Terlalu memalukan.

"Aduh." Dan karena tidak melihat ke depan, Arthur menabrak seseorang dan orang itu menjatuhkan buku-buku yang ia bawa. "Ah, maafkan aku."

Ia segera membantu memberesi buku dan kertas-kertas yang tersebar di sekitarnya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Ini bukumu―" Sepasang mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan keping onyx yang datar tanpa emosi. Pemuda Asia. Seorang omega, lebih tepatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku― Kirkland-kun." Dia sempat membungkukkan badannya sedikit, lalu melenggang pergi.

Arthur dibuat terdiam di tempat.

Hebat, sekarang semua orang mengenalinya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-teman sekelasnya? Mereka juga pasti sudah tahu. Dan pasti tidak peduli. Setidaknya Arthur masih bisa duduk dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang. Ia yakin para alfa itu tetap tidak akan menggubrisnya.

Jadi Arthur menghela nafas dan meneruskan langkahnya. Papan yang bertuliskan kelas unggulan A sudah terlihat dalam pandangannya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia ingin cepat sampai ke kelasnya, hanya agar bisa bersembunyi dari tatapan-tatapan aneh yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya tetap berada di kelas ini, Beilschmidt!"

Arthur menghentikan langkah kakinya begitu sampai di depan pintu kelasnya yang tertutup. Ia kenal suara itu. Vash Zwingli. Siapa yang sedang dia bicarakan?

"Kenapa? Dia punya hak untuk tetap di sini." Ludwig dengan suara bassnya.

"Dan kita punya hak untuk mengusirnya pergi!" Vash berseru lagi, diikuti suara gebrakan meja.

Arthur berjengit. Sepertinya dia tahu siapa yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya?

"Awalnya aku diam saja karena tahu dia masih bersih! Tapi sekarang apa? Dia sudah sama seperti omega yang lain; kotor! Dan lebih parahnya lagi, si brengsek Jones dari kelas F itu yang sudah melakukannya! Membiarkan omega itu tetap tinggal di sini berarti mengaku kalah pada kelas _Fuckers _itu!"

Benar, kan?

"Aku setuju dengan Vash. Para mofo* itu hanya akan menertawakan kita! Untuk apa menyimpan _sampah sisa _mereka?!"

Arthur sulit bernafas. Rasanya seperti ada seutas tali kapal yang menjerat lehernya.

_Sampah sisa. _Serendah itukah dirinya?

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian lakukan? Meminta kepala sekolah mengeluarkannya dari Hetalia?"

Seekstrim itu?

Arthur tahu kalau melakukan kegiatan seksual di lingkungan sekolah jelas-jelas melanggar peraturan. Tapi― tapi ini tidak adil!

"Ya! Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi!"

Apakah dia benar-benar akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Kenapa? Apa salahnya?

"Tidak semudah itu. Kepala sekolah tidak akan mengabulkannya dengan alasan sepele seperti perselisihan kelas!"

Sepasang mata emeraldnya basah.

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa kalau dia tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tapi aku ingin dia dikeluarkan dari kelas kita! Kelas ini bukan tempat sampah! Kelas ini tidak menerima _barang bekas pakai _dari siapa pun!"

Vash terdengar seperti sedang melakukan orasi untuk melawan penjajah. Nada bicaranya berapi-api, dibakar oleh amarah. Alfa-alfa yang lain tidak ada bedanya. Mereka seperti grup paduan suara paling kompak yang pernah ada. Memiliki misi yang sama; mengusirnya.

Dan bahkan dia tidak bersalah.

"Kirim dia ke kelas F! Biarkan Jones menyimpan _bekas_nya!"

Jones… Bekas Jones.

"Iya! Segera transfer dia ke kelas F! Sejak awal dia tidak pantas berada di sini! Omega tidak seharusnya berada di kelas ini!"

Tidak peduli seberapa cerdasnya dia, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia hanya seorang omega. Hanya omega yang tidak berhak atas pengakuan selain sebagai produsen bayi. Tidak akan ada gelar lain untuknya.

"Kalian tahu kelas itu dipenuhi para berandalan. Kalian tega mengirimnya ke sana?"

Arthur tidak mengerti kenapa hanya Ludwig yang memperlakukannya dengan cara berbeda. Mengakui keberadaannya, memanggil namanya yang sebenarnya, bahkan sekarang membelanya. Ketua kelas tidak punya tugas sampai sejauh itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Di sana kan ada Jones, biarkan dia mengurus benda bekas pakainya! Aku juga tidak akan peduli kalau Jones akan membuangnya. Aku hanya ingin omega itu dikirim ke kelas F!"

Kenapa mereka begitu membencinya?

"Kau tidak usah membelanya lagi, Beilschmidt! Kau tidak punya pilihan lagi! Negara ini menganut demokrasi dan suara terbanyak yang menang! Kita akan mengirim omega itu ke kelas F! Tidak akan ada _barang bekas pakai_ orang lain di kelas ini!"

Tangannya yang gemetar memutar knob pintu, membukanya dengan sedikit bunyi berderit. Kemudian semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Ke-29 pasang mata alfa yang selama ini menjadi _teman-teman sekelasnya._

Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi mendengarkan konspirasi itu. Sudah tidak tahan dengan sebutan _barang bekas pakai _yang merujuk pada dirinya. Sudah muak dengan nada-nada hinaan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Apa salahku?!"

Air mata pertamanya hari ini jatuh.

"Kenapa kalian begitu membenciku?! Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan pada kalian?! Apa yang membuat kalian begitu membenciku?!" Ia berteriak dengan suara parau. Berhasil mengundang perhatian siswa-siswa kelas unggulan lain yang ada di lantai itu. Menciptakan kerumunan orang dalam sekejap.

"Kenapa kalian mengatakan seolah-olah ini semua salahku?! Apa kalian pikir aku yang memintanya?! Kalian pikir aku menginginkannya?! Kalian pikir aku begitu putus asa hingga melakukan hubungan seks di sekolah?!" Arthur tidak pernah suka jadi pusat perhatian. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Ia sudah kehilangan harga dirinya, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dirampas darinya. Bulir-bulir air matanya mengalir bebas. "Aku juga tidak menginginkan semua ini terjadi! Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya! Aku sudah melawan! Tentu saja aku melawan! Tapi― tapi aku hanya omega… Aku―"

―hanya makhluk yang rapuh. Begitu lemah. Seperti ranting kering, mudah patah. Seperti kaca, mudah pecah. Seperti kertas, mudah diremas. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa diulang lagi, seperti waktu yang terus berlalu. Dia sudah dipatahkan dengan mudah. Dipecahkan hingga berkeping-keping. Diremas-remas hingga tak utuh lagi.

Kedua kakinya sudah tidak mampu menahan bebannya. Arthur jatuh terduduk di atas lantai, di ambang pintu kelasnya.

"…_omega_. Kenapa― kenapa kalian begitu membenciku hanya karena aku _omega_?!"

Omega. Dia bahkan tidak suka bagaimana kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Mengedarkan pandangannya menatap sekilas satu per satu _teman-teman sekelasnya_. Tidak ada yang terlihat iba. Tidak ada simpati. Tidak ada belas kasihan terpancar dari sorot mata mereka.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa hidup tenang seperti kalian? Kenapa aku terlahir sebagai omega…"

Arthur belum pernah merasa sangat menyesal seperti ini. Ibunya selalu berhasil membuatnya bermimpi tinggi-tinggi. Tentang masa depannya yang cerah dan bahagia. Tentang hidupnya dengan seorang alfa yang begitu peduli padanya. Ia menggantungkan harapannya terlalu tinggi hingga harus berjinjit pada ujung jari kaki. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan jatuh tergelincir dari tempat yang begitu tinggi.

Rasanya sakit sekali. Jatuh dari langit.

…

*mofo: _motherfucker, _orz


	3. Transferred

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, omegaverse, OOC, yaoi**

…

**AN :** Hmm, karena ada yang menanyakan tentang sistem alfa-omega, saya akan menerangkan sedikit. Jujur saja, saya sendiri kurang mengerti apa definisinya dan bagaimana penerapannya pada manusia. Saya cuma mengikuti AU dari fandom luar. Tapi kalau dari kuliah sih, alfa-beta-omega itu semacam tingkatan dominasi (biasanya pada hewan). Dan di fanfiksi ini, alfa adalah seme absolut, omega adalah uke absolut, sedangkan beta ada di antaranya; artinya mereka bisa memainkan 2 peran. Karena pembagiannya berdasarkan alfa-beta-omega, tidak ada permasalahan jenis kelamin.

Tapi saya nggak akan sampai nulis mpreg. Dan nggak akan ada deskripsi rinci tentang proses berlangsungnya kopulasi *kabur*

…

**Part 3 – Transferred**

Keputusannya sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Arthur akan dipindah ke kelas F.

Seharian ini dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tidak mendengarkan pelajaran sepenuh hati, tidak bisa mengerjakan soal, tidak sadar namanya dipanggil saat presensi. Pikirannya sudah tidak keruan lagi. Ia tidak beranjak dari bangkunya, pun saat bel makan siang berbunyi. Arthur hanya berpangku tangan dan memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Besok dia tidak akan ada di sini lagi.

Kelas ini bukan tempat favorit Arthur. Bahkan dia tidak betah berada lama-lama di dalamnya, bersama para alfa yang tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Dia tidak punya kenangan manis di sini, dan meninggalkan tempat ini seharusnya membuatnya bahagia. Kecuali karena dia ditendang pergi seenaknya. Hanya karena dia seorang omega dan tidak mampu melindungi diri.

Bukankah dia korban? Kenapa diperlakukan seperti sumber masalah?

Arthur sempat berharap Ludwig dapat memegang kendali dan memutar situasi. Tapi ia tahu Vash terlalu cakap bersilat lidah, seorang orator ulung. Demokrasi adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan jika tak ada yang berdiri di pihakmu. Ia dihujani serangan verbal bertubi-tubi. Harga dirinya benar-benar dijatuhkan, kalau memang masih ada.

Arthur baru tahu sekumpulan alfa unggulan bisa begitu mengerikan.

Dia masih jauh lebih suka saat mereka mengacuhkannya, menganggapnya tidak ada; daripada menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Air matanya dibuat tak berhenti mengalir seperti keran yang terbuka. Hatinya sudah mati rasa; semua kata makian yang paling kejam sudah ia dengar.

Beginikah sikap para _gentleman _seharusnya?

Pada akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi dan kerumunan penonton yang penasaran bubar dengan teratur. Kembali pada rutinitas biasa, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Arthur tidak akan pernah beranjak dari tempatnya bersimpuh kalau bukan karena bantuan Ludwig. Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya mengulurkan tangan dan membantunya berdiri, membimbingnya duduk dan kemudian pergi. Arthur bahkan tidak sempat berterimakasih.

Dia akan meninggalkan kelas ini dengan senang hati, kalau saja kelas yang akan ia tuju selanjutnya bukan kelas _itu. _Bukan kelas F.

Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Alfred.

Arthur mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan gerakan frustasi.

Apakah boleh kalau ia meminta dipindahkan ke kelas lain?

Ah, terlalu merepotkan. Bagian kesiswaan tidak akan menanggapi permintaannya dengan serius. Seperti bagaimana ia dipersulit saat mengurus administrasi masuk. Ia sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima pilihan teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia dipaksa tunduk pada keadaan. Seorang omega sepertinya tidak punya banyak pilihan. Kehidupannya tak pernah lepas dari campur tangan alfa. Mereka yang memegang kendali atas segalanya. Alfa-alfa itulah yang berkuasa. Omega seperti tidak punya suara, bahkan atas dirinya sendiri.

Arthur menghela nafas lelah.

Betapa ia benci terlahir seperti ini.

Pintu kelas A terbuka. Ludwig masuk dan menghampiri mejanya. Pada tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah amplop putih. Arthur melihat dengan awas ke arahnya. Amplop dengan kop sekolah itu diletakkan di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Ini surat pengantar dari bagian kesiswaan. Kepala sekolah tidak keberatan dan wali kelas F sudah setuju dengan pemindahanmu ke sana. Kau hanya perlu menyerahkannya kepada Mr. Watson besok saat jam pelajaran pertama."

Arthur hanya diam memandangi amplop di hadapannya. Seakan tidak percaya, cepat sekali _teman-temannya_ mengurus perihal kepindahannya. Mereka bisa melakukannya dengan mudah seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. Betapa mereka sangat ingin Arthur pergi. Bahkan kalau mungkin, Vash dan teman-temannya akan mengusirnya pergi sekarang juga.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan Ludwig. Sepasang mata birunya memancarkan simpati. Sesuatu yang tidak ia temukan pada orang lain di kelas ini.

Pemuda Jerman itu menghela nafas. "Maaf, Kirkland. Aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu di kelas ini."

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tersenyum pada teman sekelasnya. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Beilschmidt. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

Air matanya memaksa untuk mengalir lagi.

Satu-satunya orang yang akan dia rindukan dari kelas ini adalah Ludwig. Tidak salah lagi.

Ludwig mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ibu jarinya menyeka air mata yang menetes turun dari sudut mata Arthur. "Padahal kau yang paling menderita karena semuanya."

Gestur itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Tiba-tiba dia tidak ingin pergi meninggalkan kelas ini. Dia tidak keberatan diacuhkan semua orang sampai kelulusan. Tidak apa-apa meski pun dia tidak memiliki teman. Tapi dia tidak ingin pergi. Dia tidak ingin pergi karena tahu bahwa Ludwig peduli. Dia tidak ingin pergi karena tahu tempat yang akan ia tuju nanti lebih mengerikan dari kelas ini. Dia melompat keluar dari penggorengan untuk jatuh di atas bara api.

Tangan Ludwig masih berdiam di sana, beristirahat pada pipinya. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pipi Arthur yang memerah. "Maafkan keegoisanku. Maafkan keegoisan kami. Kuharap kau tidak menaruh dendam pada kami."

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

_Tidak kepadamu. Tidak akan pernah._

Perlahan Ludwig menarik tangannya kembali.

"Baiklah. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus. Kuharap kau menemukan kehidupan yang lebih baik di kelasmu selanjutnya."

Kemudian pundaknya ditepuk pelan.

"Kau kuat, _Arthur._"

_Aku tahu kau kuat._

…

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

Alfred menyeruput sisa-sisa _milkshake _stroberi pada gelasnya. Menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang akan membuat kening siapa pun yang mendengarnya berkerut karena terganggu.

"Siapa?"

Pemuda Asia yang duduk di depannya terlihat memainkan sepasang sumpit kayu. Kemudian menjepit sepotong sushi, membawanya mendekat ke mulutnya. "Orang yang sudah membuatmu mendapatkan 2900 dollar, Alfred-kun." Potongan sushi udang menghilang di balik mulutnya.

Sekarang keningnya sendiri yang berkerut.

Oh. _Orang itu._

"Dia terlihat― _biasa saja. _Aku heran, apa yang membuatnya bernilai sebesar itu?"

Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskannya pada Kiku?

Awalnya dia khawatir karena rumor menyebar begitu cepat seperti wabah penyakit. Kabar tentang dirinya yang keluar menjadi pemenang dalam memperebutkan _seorang omega _akhirnya sampai di telinga pasangannya, Kiku Honda. Pemuda itu yang membuatnya enggan berpartisipasi dalam taruhan. Bagaimana pun juga, ia sudah memiliki pasangan, kenapa harus mengejar omega lain? Lagipula Kiku tidak pernah mengecewakannya, meski pun dia harus mengakui kalau Arthur masih terasa lebih _baik. _Pasti hanya karena sensasi pertama saja. Alfred tidak ingin berspekulasi lebih jauh. Dia bukan alfa kurang ajar yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan. Hari itu dia hanya beruntung karena bertemu Arthur. Saat itu 2900 dollar langsung memenuhi kepalanya. Karena, hei, daripada harus memberi 100 dollar kepada orang lain dan gigit jari karena tidak mendapatkan apa-apa? Kenapa tidak mengambil kesempatan emas yang tersaji di piringnya saat itu juga?

Ini hanya sebuah permainan. Kenapa harus kalah kalau ia bisa menang?

Dan nyatanya Kiku tidak marah.

Tentu saja dia tidak bisa marah. Alfred menyogoknya dengan membelikannya banyak game yang ia inginkan, mengajaknya kencan ke tempat-tempat yang ingin ia kunjungi, membawanya menikmati bermacam-macam kuliner yang menerbitkan air liur. Uang itu ia gunakan juga untuk menyenangkan hati Kiku.

Heh, dia tidak sadar sudah bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Alfred-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang membuatnya begitu istimewa?"

Alfred tertawa kecil, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, di mana kau bertemu dengannya, Kiku?"

"Di koridor sekolah pagi tadi. Dia tidak melihat-lihat jalan dan menabrakku, menjatuhkan buku-bukuku. Orang yang ceroboh seperti itu, aku tidak mengerti mengapa kalian memperebutkannya?"

Ah. Omega tentu tidak akan mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran alfa.

"Hmm… bisa dibilang kalau dia sangat menonjol, Kiku. Ah, aku tidak mengatakan kalau dia lebih menarik darimu! Dia memang terlihat biasa saja, bahkan alis tebalnya itu sangat konyol dan menggelikan hingga membuatku tertawa! Tapi, kurasa karena dia masih begitu polos, jadi kami memutuskan untuk _sedikit_ bermain-main dengannya." Alfred memainkan sedotannya. "Selain itu dia adalah satu-satunya omega di kelas unggulan. Kau tahu dia menempati peringkat pertama? Mengungguli para alfa? Sekarang siapa yang tidak tertarik untuk mendominasinya?"

"Ah, tentu saja aku tidak begitu tertarik padanya! Aku kan sudah memilikimu! Tidak ada yang lebih penting darimu." Alfred cepat-cepat menambahkan. Tersenyum pada Kiku.

Kiku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seolah memahami. "Tapi kau tetap _berhubungan_ dengannya." Ada nada sarkas dalam bicaranya.

Alfred meringis. "Untuk 2900 dollar! Jangan salahkan aku karena dia berada tepat di hadapanku saat itu!"

"Tapi kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan omega itu, kan?" Kepingan onyxnya memandangi Alfred dengan khawatir.

Pemuda Amerika itu memamerkan cengirannya. "Kau bercanda, Kiku! Tidak ada yang lebih baik darimu!" Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Kiku, dengan lembut ia menempatkan kecupan pada bibirnya.

Dan akhirnya Kiku tersenyum juga. Ia mendorong Alfred menjauh darinya, mengerutkan hidungnya. "Kau berrasa burger. Aku tidak suka."

Alfred hanya tertawa.

…

Allistor menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di samping pintu kelas A. Ia memperhatikan satu per satu siswa yang keluar meninggalkan kelas untuk pulang. Beberapa dari mereka melihat ke arahnya dengan heran, tapi tidak berani bertanya, hanya menganggukkan kepala untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat. Karena bagaimana pun juga dia senior di sini.

Ibu yang memaksanya untuk menjaga Arthur. Dia sudah bilang kalau Arthur bukan anak kecil lagi, berdalih bahwa adiknya itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ibu tetap bersikukuh. Allistor paling tidak suka diomeli panjang lebar, jadi dia mengiyakan dengan ketus sambil menggerutu. Dia tidak suka diberi beban seperti ini. Dia bukan _baby sitter _dan Arthur bukan bayi. Tapi dia mengakui kalau adiknya itu tidak berguna bila berhadapan dengan alfa. Allistor tidak ingin membuat ibunya panik lagi, jadi dia setuju untuk menjaga Arthur sementara waktu.

Kalau mau, dia bisa saja mengancam semua alfa untuk tidak menyentuh adiknya. Tapi hal itu sudah terlambat, sekarang Arthur sudah tidak _istimewa _lagi. Dia tidak perlu perlindungan lagi. Tidak akan ada taruhan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Allistor tahu dia terlambat peduli. Apakah ia menyesal? Entahlah. Satu-satunya hal yang ia sesali saat ini adalah, kasus Arthur berdampak juga pada reputasinya. Dia, Allistor Kirkland, seorang kakak dari omega cerdas yang menjadi target taruhan senilai 2900 dollar. Dia terbukti gagal melindungi Arthur. Karena sebelumnya dia tidak pernah peduli. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan kepeduliannya. Hingga kemudian terlambat baginya untuk peduli.

Dalam sekejap kelas A sudah sepi.

Allistor menegakkan badannya dan melangkah masuk. Masih ada beberapa siswa di dalamnya. Mereka melemparkan tatapan tanya ke arahnya. Dia mendengus mendapati Arthur sedang melamun sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Arthur tidak menyadari kehadiran kakaknya, pun dengan bel pulang sekolah yang berbunyi nyaring sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kau menghambur-hamburkan uang hasil kerja keras ibu hanya untuk duduk melamun di sini?"

Arthur tersentak kaget, tersadar dari lamunannya begitu Allistor menegurnya.

Kedua pasang mata emerald itu bertemu.

Allistor dengar ada keributan di kelas A pagi tadi. Tidak sulit untuk menebak apa yang terjadi, melihat mata Arthur yang sembab dan memerah. Keributan itu pasti berhubungan dengannya. Dia tahu omega adalah makhluk yang rapuh dan cengeng, tapi dia paling tidak suka melihat Arthur menangis. Selama 15 tahun ini Allistor selalu mengganggu adiknya, berharap dapat membentuk mentalnya menjadi orang yang lebih kuat. Tapi tetap saja, Arthur hanya seorang _omega _dan dia mudah menangis.

Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini frekuensi tangisnya sudah keterlaluan dan melebihi toleransi Allistor.

Dia tidak suka.

"Apa lagi yang membuatmu menangis kali ini?"

Allistor duduk di bangku seberang Arthur, melipat kakinya dengan elegan. Diam-diam sepasang mata emeraldnya memperhatikan Arthur. Mencari bekas-bekas kekerasan fisik kalau ada. Dia sedikit bersyukur karena tidak mendapati satu pun, kecuali mata sembab adiknya.

Arthur belum mau bicara, dengan enggan memberesi peralatan tulisnya. Dia sedang mengulur waktu, Allistor tahu. Masih ada orang di kelas ini. Kalau dia tidak salah namanya Beilschmidt. Allistor mengenalnya karena pernah bertemu dengannya di rapat pengurus kesiswaan. Jadi ia menunggu Arthur bicara. Untuk kali ini saja dia akan memainkan perannya sebagai kakak yang baik. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menambah cekaman yang dialami adiknya. Bagaimana pun juga, ia seorang _gentleman._

"Kirkland," Mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan. Sejenak Ludwig dibuat ragu. Tapi kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya kepada kedua Kirkland itu. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan." Dan Ludwig pun pergi berlalu.

Allistor masih memandangi punggung Ludwig sampai sosok tegapnya menghilang di balik pintu. Dia bisa mengatakan kalau sikapnya kepada Arthur berbeda dari alfa lain di sini.

"Mereka memindahkanku." Arthur mengangkat diktatnya, bermaksud memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Di balik buku tebal itu terdapat sebuah amplop putih dengan kop dan lambang sekolah. Surat yang ditujukan kepada wali kelas F.

"Ke kelas F?"

Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mulai kapan?"

Arthur terdiam sebentar. Ia meraih amplop itu dan membiarkan jemarinya meraba lambang sekolah yang tercetak pada bagian kiri atas.

"Besok."

Mendadak begitu?

"Oh."

Allistor tidak terkejut. Dia sudah tahu kemungkinan itu ada. Kalau kasus Arthur terjadi di kelasnya, dia juga tidak mau omega yang bersangkutan tetap tinggal di sana. Teritorial adalah masalah sensitif bagi para alfa. Dia tidak akan menyalahkan teman sekelas Arthur karena memindahkannya dengan paksa. Bagaimana pun juga, ia pikir tidak seharusnya omega berada di antara para alfa. Hanya akan menimbulkan perselisihan saja. Kalau bisa ia ingin menyalahkan Arthur. Sejak awal dia sudah mencari masalah dengan menerima kesempatan masuk kelas unggulan. Harusnya Arthur tahu resiko pilihannya. Tapi Allistor juga ingin menyalahkan para alfa kelas A yang tidak segera mengklaim adiknya. Dia tidak habis pikir, apa yang membuat mereka begitu _tidak tertarik _pada Arthur? Kalau bukan adiknya, Allistor juga ingin mengklaimnya. Harus ia akui Arthur jauh lebih baik daripada omega-omega lain yang hanya sekedar _mesin produksi bayi._

Dan Allistor tidak pernah serius menyebut Arthur demikian.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Suara Arthur begitu pelan, seperti bisikan.

Meluruskan kakinya, Allistor menghela nafas dan merapikan blazer warna biru tua yang membalut tubuhnya. "Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?"

Mereka saling berpandangan. Dua pasang mata emerald yang serupa tapi tak sama.

"Kau ingin aku menghiburmu dengan kata-kata manis? Bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Bahwa alfa-alfa itu akan menjagamu seperti kau adalah batu permata?"

Allistor tidak ingin berbohong pada Arthur. Hidup ini kejam dan dia harus tahu kebenarannya. Mungkin ibu membesarkannya untuk hidup di dalam dongeng, tapi bukan itu kenyataan yang akan ia hadapi. Allistor menyalahkan ibunya atas mimpi-mimpi Arthur yang terlalu tinggi. Atas harapan-harapan Arthur yang terlalu sempurna.

"Akan kuberitahu kau sesuatu,"

Sepasang matanya terlihat berkilauan.

"Mereka akan menyakitimu."

_Bagaimana rasanya jatuh dari langit?_

"Mereka akan menghancurkanmu."

_Bagaimana rasanya dipatahkan? _

"Kau akan berharap tidak pernah dilahirkan."

_Sakit, kan? Tentu saja sakit._

"Kau boleh menangis, tidak akan ada yang mengasihanimu."

_Tapi kau tak perlu takut jatuh jika berada di dasar jurang._

"Kau boleh berteriak, tidak akan ada yang mendengarkanmu.

_Kau tak perlu takut patah saat sudah hancur berantakan._

"Kau boleh meminta bantuan, tidak akan ada yang datang menolongmu. _Tidak juga aku_."

_Tidak ada yang bisa dirampas darimu ketika kau sudah kehilangan semuanya. Karena kau sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa._

Allistor tidak sama seperti ibu mereka. Dia tidak akan menimang-nimang Arthur dalam buaian. Dia bukan _baby sitter _dan Arthur bukan bayi. Dia tidak akan datang menerjang hutan kegelapan dan bertarung melawan penyihir jahat. Dia bukan ksatria berkuda putih dan Arthur bukan putri.

Arthur hanya diam, seperti sedang meresapi kata-kata kakaknya barusan.

"Tapi kau tetap punya pilihan,"

Sepasang mata emeraldnya yang memerah mengerjap penuh harap.

_Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan menghiburmu._

"Kau bisa berhenti. Ibu tidak akan keberatan, dan aku akan menyampaikan surat pemberhentianmu dengan senang hati."

Allistor sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan memanjakan Arthur. Dia tidak ingin Arthur bergantung pada orang lain. Dia ingin adiknya menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat. Karena itu dia tidak akan mengulurkan tangannya saat Arthur terjatuh. Dia ingin Arthur bangkit sendiri. Dia tidak akan menyeka air matanya saat Arthur menangis. Dia ingin Arthur yang menghapusnya sendiri.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Allistor tersenyum samar.

_Aku tahu kau kuat._

…

_Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Hanya alfa._

Arthur berulang kali mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Dia sudah pernah berhadapan dengan alfa-alfa unggulan yang menyebalkan, _mantan teman-teman sekelasnya. _Kali ini pun sama saja. Mereka semua sama; alfa yang angkuh dan arogan. Tidak peduli kelas A atau kelas F, mereka sama. Mereka hanya akan mengacuhkannya dan dia tidak akan keberatan.

_Tapi ada Alfred._

Di dalam sana ada alfa tampan berambut pirang dengan senyuman lebar yang sempat membuatnya terpukau. Orang yang telah membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, kemudian _menghancurkannya _tanpa ampun.

Apakah dia siap untuk bertemu Alfred lagi?

Arthur tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Apakah ia boleh marah? Apakah ia boleh memukul Alfred? Dia juga tidak bisa menerka bagaimana reaksi Alfred saat melihatnya. Apakah pemuda itu akan menertawakannya? Akankah dia mengejeknya? Atau― akankah dia bersikap tidak peduli seolah-olah kejadian waktu itu tidak pernah terjadi?

Jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar dari tulang rusuknya ketika namanya dipanggil. Pintu kelas F dibuka dan seorang guru berkacamata, Mr. Watson, mempersilakannya untuk masuk.

Arthur menelan ludah dan memantapkan langkahnya.

_Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, _batinnya.

Begitu ia melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas barunya, bukan tatapan tajam yang ia terima. Arthur tidak yakin bagaimana mendefinisikannya, tapi mereka terlihat― _girang_? Selain itu siulan terdengar dari segala penjuru, memekakkan telinga. Arthur berjengit dan mengerutkan keningnya. Sama sekali tidak mengharapkan _sambutan _seperti ini.

"Hei, hei! Tenang dulu!" Mr. Watson mengetuk-ketukkan penggaris kayu pada papan tulis, tapi tidak berhasil mengendalikan situasi.

Mereka, siswa-siswa kelas F, lebih mirip seperti binatang feral. Liar dan sulit dijinakkan. Arthur tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa kehidupannya di sini. Dia benar-benar ingin pergi.

"Cukup dulu sambutannya, teman-teman! Biarkan kawan kecil kita memperkenalkan diri!" Seorang pemuda albino yang duduk di deretan bangku belakang memberi komando. Seketika itu semuanya diam. Berpasang-pasang mata tertuju sepenuhnya ke arahnya. Pada mata mereka terdapat kilatan yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Arthur menelan ludah.

"Baik. Perkenalkan dirimu." Mr. Watson menepuk punggungnya pelan.

Arthur tidak pernah suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka semua melihat ke arahnya dengan seringaian lebar yang membuatnya sulit bernafas. Ini bahkan lebih buruk, jauh lebih buruk daripada diacuhkan.

"A-aku Arthur Kirkland. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Bohong. Dia tidak senang bertemu dengan mereka.

Arthur mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi dia tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Ah, tentu saja dia tidak dengan sengaja mencari Alfred! Arthur hanya heran karena tidak melihat pemuda Amerika itu. Dia siswa kelas ini, kan?

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas ditendang terbuka. Arthur hampir melompat kaget dibuatnya. Dan yang berdiri di ambang pintu ― sambil terengah-engah berusaha mengumpulkan nafas ― adalah pemuda yang tidak ingin ia temui, tapi ia cari tadi.

Alfred F. Jones.

Pemuda berkacamata dengan jaket bernomor 50 yang sudah membuatnya dikirim ke kelas F pagi ini.

"Kau terlambat, Jones." Mr. Watson menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ahaha, aku bangun kesiangan, Pak." Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Kemudian kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Keping biru laut milik Alfred dan orbs emerald Arthur. Sama seperti waktu itu, tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang.

Bahkan ia ingat mata biru Ludwig tak seindah itu.

Kedua alis Alfred berkerut dalam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Mulai sekarang dia akan jadi _teman _kita, Al! Tidakkah kau senang?" celetuk Gilbert, memainkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

Alfred terlihat ragu, membenarkan strap tasnya. "Benarkah?"

"Hebat, kan? Akhirnya kita punya _mainan baru _yang menarik." Seorang pemuda Prancis, Francis Bonnefoy, berkata sambil mengibaskan rambut pirang sebahunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Jones, kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Dan kau, Kirkland, kau bisa duduk di depan Jones."

Tidak hanya satu kelas dengan Alfred, bahkan dia akan duduk di depannya.

Alfred terlihat seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Pemuda itu mengangkat bahu dan berjalan dengan santai menuju bangkunya, di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Arthur mengekor di belakangnya, diiringi tatapan para alfa yang membuatnya risih.

Mr. Watson mengambil presensi dan meminta Arthur memberi perhatian lebih, untuk mengingat nama teman-teman barunya semampunya. Selama berlangsungnya kegiatan belajar mengajar, entah hanya perasaannya saja atau tidak, tatapan Alfred terus tertuju ke arahnya. Ia merasa punggungnya panas. Tidak hanya itu, seorang alfa yang duduk di depannya ― Aksel Larsen namanya ― berulang kali melihat ke belakang dan menyeringai kepadanya. Berbeda dengan di kelas A di mana dia selalu diacuhkan; di kelas ini, ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

Arthur tahu semester ini dia tidak akan hidup dengan tenang.

…

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau senang berada di sini, kan?"

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya.

Bagaimana dia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu? Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi, Gilbert dan beberapa alfa lain berkerumun di sekitar tempat duduknya. Sesuatu yang belum pernah terjadi kepadanya di kelas A. Kalau bukan karena tatapan tajam yang terpancar dari masing-masing mata mereka, Arthur akan meminta mereka untuk sedikit menjauh. Sama seperti omega lain, penciuman Arthur memang tidak begitu tajam. Tapi dalam jarak sedekat ini, bau mereka yang tajam dan bervariasi tercium jelas, membuatnya merasa terintimidasi.

Arthur merasa kalau ia akan langsung diterkam kalau berani mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak senang. Alfa-alfa itu cukup persisten dan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Hei, Al! Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau belum mengucapkan selamat datang kepada kawan kecil kita! Aku tahu kalian sudah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi, ayolah! Mulai hari ini dia adalah teman sekelas kita!"

Arthur mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata _teman _meluncur dari mulut Gilbert. Ia tahu konteksnya berbeda. _Teman _yang dimaksud tidak sama dengan _teman _yang ada dalam pikirannya, dan pikiran orang-orang pada umumnya.

"Tinggalkan dia sendiri, Gil. Kalian membuatku gerah dengan bergerombol seperti semut bertemu gula."

Gilbert mendengus. "Heh, kau hanya ingin ditinggalkan berdua saja dengannya, Al. Jangan bilang kau akan memaksanya tidur denganmu untuk kedua kalinya!"

Mereka sama saja; berbicara seenaknya seolah-olah dia tidak ada di sini.

"Cukup kau menjadi yang pertama saja, Alfred. Berikutnya, biarkan kami ikut _merasakannya _juga." Francis menyeringai. Sepasang mata birunya bertemu dengan mata Arthur yang melebar.

Dia tidak serius dengan kata-katanya barusan, kan?

"Kalau begitu, kupikir kita perlu membuat semacam jadwal? Bagaimana menurutmu, Arthur?"

Tanpa ragu memanggilnya dengan nama pertamanya. Arthur menatap tidak percaya pada Aksel. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak yakin akan didengarkan. Bagaimana pun juga, alfa-alfa itu suka seenaknya sendiri.

"Diam berarti setuju. Segera susun jadwalnya, Aksel." Kali ini Antonio yang angkat bicara.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mereka hanya bercanda, kan?

"Kau hanya membuatnya takut, _dude_! Dia datang ke sekolah ini untuk belajar, bukan kawin." Alfred menyela.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu padahal kau yang pertama berkopulasi dengannya? Bahkan _kau _yang membuatnya dipindahkan ke sini, Al. Karena dia adalah _bekasmu._"

Pemuda Amerika itu bangkit dari bangkunya, mendengus. "Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku? Taruhan konyol ini idemu, Gil!"

"Kalau sejak awal kau punya pikiran bahwa dia datang untuk belajar, kau tidak akan melakukannya, AL. Kau selalu punya pilihan."

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa aku dipojokkan hanya karena memenangkan taruhan ini? Kalian menaruh dendam padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Al! Maksudku, kau tidak usah melarang-larang kami melakukan apa yang kami mau. Arthur bukan pasanganmu, kan? Lebih baik kau fokus saja mengurusi Kiku dan biarkan kami bersenang-senang dengan omega ini."

Arthur tidak begitu mendengarkan perdebatan mereka selanjutnya. Ia masih memikirkan _taruhan _yang mereka maksud. Taruhan apa? Apakah ini semua tentang dirinya? Dia menjadi target taruhan? Jadi ini yang menyebabkan perubahan sikap Alfred waktu itu? Taruhan siapa yang pertama kali tidur dengannya?

_Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin kulakukan pada omega cerdas seperti dirimu._

"Baiklah. Terserah kalian saja, aku tidak mau ikut campur lagi." Alfred mengibaskan tangannya, menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang.

"Jangan tersinggung, Al! Kau sudah punya Kiku, jadi tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi. Biarkan kami bersenang-senang sedikit."

Kenapa mereka selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri?

"Taruhan apa yang kalian maksud?"

Arthur memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Dia tidak keberatan diacuhkan. Tapi mereka membicarakan dirinya seperti alat hiburan seolah-olah dia tidak ada di sini. Dia punya dua telinga, dia bisa mendengar semua yang mereka katakan.

"Permainan favorit kami, _mon cher._" Francis menjawab. Tangannya menepuk pundak Arthur, mengendik ke arah Alfred. "Orang Amerika itu hanya sedang beruntung dan menjadi pemenangnya."

Jadi ini semua hanya permainan?

"Sebenarnya _hargamu _sudah turun drastis, Arthur Kirkland. Tapi aku tidak keberatan menjadi yang kedua." Arthur diam saat dagunya ditarik oleh Gilbert. Pemuda albino itu menyeringai, sepasang mata merahnya berkilauan.

"Ah, kenapa kau seenaknya membuat keputusan sendiri, Gil? Aku juga mau yang kedua!"

"Apa perlu kita buat taruhan lagi?"

"Kau berani berapa? 50 dollar?"

"Baiklah! Fix 50 dollar!"

Apa mereka selalu bersikap seenaknya sendiri seperti ini? Dia tidak suka menjadi target taruhan. Tidak ada yang mau diperebutkan demi uang. Tapi alfa-alfa ini begitu keterlaluan hingga kepolosan seseorang pun dijadikan taruhan. Mereka bahkan lebih keji dari teman-temannya di kelas A. Setidaknya alfa-alfa arogan itu tidak mengganggunya. Sedangkan mereka? Tidak hanya mengganggunya, bahkan mereka menjadikannya objek mainan.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah setuju menjadi bahan taruhan kalian!" Arthur sendiri sulit mempercayai kata-kata protes yang barusan meluncur dari mulutnya. Ia terlalu berani, bahkan untuk standarnya sendiri. Padahal ia berada tengah-tengah di sarang harimau.

Gilbert tersenyum angkuh. "Heh, memangnya kami membutuhkan persetujuanmu, _omega_?"

"Sepertinya kau lupa posisimu, _mon cher._"

"Biar kami tunjukkan kepadamu seperti apa hirarki yang berlaku di dunia ini."

"Tapi―" Sepasang mata emeraldnya terlihat panik. Ia terpojok dan tidak bisa lari. Ini benar-benar jauh lebih buruk daripada situasinya sebelumnya.

Arthur semakin panik saat Gilbert mencengkeram tangannya.

"Hei, sudah kubilang kalian hanya akan menakutinya! Ini baru hari pertamanya di sini, jangan bersikap seperti penjahat!" Alfred menarik lepas tangan Gilbert. Tangan kanannya memegang pundak Arthur, membawanya pergi menjauh dari gerombolan alfa yang mengerumuninya.

"Al! Ke mana kau akan membawanya pergi?! Jangan bilang kau mau memilikinya untukmu sendiri! Akan kulaporkan kau pada Kiku!" Gilbert berseru dengan kesal.

"Bodoh! Aku hanya ingin menjadi teman yang baik dan mengajaknya makan! Aku tidak akan membiarkan serigala kelaparan seperti kalian memangsanya dengan rakus!" Pegangan Alfred pada pundaknya mengerat.

"Sialan kau!" Gilbert mengacungkan jari tengahnya. Alfred hanya menjulurkan lidah, membimbing Arthur menembus koridor sekolah yang dipadati oleh para alfa.

Dan Arthur pikir ia akan _habis _saat itu juga.

Yang tadi bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada dimaki-maki. Kalau bukan karena Alfred, Arthur tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengannya.

Kafetaria sekolah pada jam makan siang selalu ramai dan bising. Arthur tidak suka datang ke tempat itu, dia sering sekali melewatkan makan siangnya. Ia masih lebih memilih menahan lapar hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi daripada harus mengantri dengan diapit oleh para alfa. Mereka hanya akan mengganggunya dan ia tidak pernah bisa menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.

Tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda.

Alfred berdiri di belakangnya dan seakan-akan melindunginya dari berbagai ancaman yang mungkin terjadi padanya. Mereka masih memperhatikan dengan pandangan aneh, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Kalau pun ada yang bicara, Alfred yang akan membalas. Kebanyakan hanya teman Alfred yang sekedar menyapa, menanyakan tentang Arthur dengan nada menggoda. Alfred akan tertawa dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mengganggunya.

Seperti inikah rasanya dilindungi?

"Kenapa kau menolongku?"

Mereka berdua duduk di meja kosong dekat jendela. Alfred tidak mengambil jatah makan siangnya, menukarnya dengan dua burger besar, kentang goreng, dan sebotol minuman soda.

"Hmm? Oh, jadi kau lebih senang kalau aku membiarkan mereka _memakanmu_?" Alfred memberi gigitan besar pada burgernya. Pipinya menggembung seperti tupai. Remah-remah roti berjatuhan mengotori bagian depan kemejanya.

Arthur mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Aku tidak akan berterimakasih, kau tahu."

Alfred menelan burger di dalam mulutnya dengan susah payah, kemudian terbatuk-batuk. Dia terlihat mengkhawatirkan, jadi Arthur membantu membukakan tutup botol sodanya dan mengangsurkannya pada Alfred. Pemuda itu langsung menghabiskan setengah isinya.

"Uhuk-uhuk! Ahem, ah, kupikir aku akan mati tadi, hahaha!" Alfred tertawa lepas, lalu menggigit burgernya lagi.

"Bodoh." Arthur bergumam pelan, menggigiti rotinya.

Alfred mengusap remah-remah roti yang mengotori sekitar mulutnya. "Aku juga tidak mengharapkan ucapan terima kasih darimu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya hanya mengerjap.

Selama sepuluh menit ke depan mereka makan siang dengan tenang. Alfred sempat tersedak lagi karena tidak makan dengan hati-hati, kemudian menghabiskan minumannya hingga tak bersisa. Akhirnya Arthur terpaksa membagi teh lemonnya dengan Alfred, lebih tepatnya merelakan semuanya pada Alfred. Pemuda itu menghabiskannya sekali teguk dan Arthur tidak mungkin memintanya kembali.

Dia tidak menyangka dia akan bersikap seperti _biasa _di sekitar Alfred.

Entah karena Alfred yang bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa atau dia yang mulai melupakan kejadian itu. Padahal ia begitu khawatir akan bertemu lagi dengan Alfred. Rasa takutnya itu sempat membuatnya berpikir ulang untuk pergi ke sekolah pagi tadi. Ia dibuat begitu gugup saat berpandangan lagi dengan sepasang mata warna biru laut Alfred. Saat itu ia merasa tak berdaya.

Tapi sekarang bukan Alfred yang ia khawatirkan.

Ia lupa bagaimana sakit hatinya saat Alfred _menghancurkannya. _Yang ia tahu, ia merasa lega ketika Alfred itu menarik tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari cekaman para alfa tadi. Dia bahkan lupa untuk membenci pemuda tampan yang sekarang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Arthur memalingkan mukanya yang memerah.

"Apa yang kau lihat, bodoh?"

Alfred menggelengkan kepala, masih dengan senyuman konyol menghiasi wajahnya. Dua burger dan kentang gorengnya sudah habis ia lahap dengan cepat. Sekarang ia hanya duduk dengan santai, berpangku tangan dan memperhatikan Arthur makan.

Siapa yang bisa makan dengan tenang kalau dipelototi seperti itu?

"Kau―"

Tiba-tiba Alfred mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. "Heh, aku tidak tahu mengapa omega senang sekali melakukannya. Kau sedang menggodaku, ya?" Dia masih tersenyum, mengusap bercak saus pada sudut mulut Arthur.

Arthur terdiam.

"Oh, kau sudah bertemu lagi dengan pacarmu, _omega_?"

Arthur memutar kepalanya dengan cepat.

Vash Zwingli dan gerombolannya. Ada Ludwig juga di antara mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Zwingli?" Nada bicara Alfred seketika menjadi dingin tak bersahabat.

Vash menggelengkan kepalanya, menyeringai. "Tidak ada. Hanya ingin menyapa omega legendaris kelas _Fuckers _yang terkenal itu. Kau tahu, klinik sekolah bukan pilihan terbaik sebagai tempat bercinta, _darling._"

Alfred memutar bola matanya dengan tidak tertarik.

"Dan kukira kau sangat tidak ingin meninggalkan kelas A, _omega_. Tapi kau menikmati kelas barumu, kan? Ada rencana melakukannya di dalam ruang kelas? Membiarkan serigala-serigala liar itu menjamah tubuh kotormu, bergantian menembakkan benih mereka jauh ke dalam tubuhmu?"

Sepasang mata Arthur membulat.

Alfred bangkit sambil menggebrak meja. Dia berhasil menarik perhatian sebagian besar pengunjung kafetaria.

"Aku akan menyayat mulutmu agar kau tidak bisa tersenyum lagi, Zwingli!"

"Heh, melindungi pacar kecilmu, Jones?"

Kepalan tangannya dihentikan Ludwig sebelum berhasil mengenai hidung Vash.

"Hentikan, Zwingli. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Alfred mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada mereka, alfa-alfa kelas A, yang melenggang pergi. Kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Arthur yang masih terdiam memandangi makan siangnya yang belum habis. Pegangan tangan kanannya pada sendok logam mengerat. Ada tetesan air mata yang membasahi punggung tangan berkulit pucat itu.

Alfred duduk kembali, menghela nafas.

"Kau ingin aku memelukmu?"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.


	4. Frowned

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, omegaverse, OOC, yaoi**

…

**Part 4 – Frowned**

Allistor memicingkan matanya, memperhatikan segerombolan siswa kelas 1 A pergi meninggalkan Arthur. Dia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan oleh Vash kepada Arthur, tapi ia bisa menebak itu bukan sesuatu yang enak didengar. Lihat saja bagaimana sikap Arthur kemudian, seperti bunga yang layu. Menyedihkan.

Lagipula, apa yang sedang ia lakukan dengan Jones? Allistor pikir Arthur akan selamanya membenci pemuda itu. Mereka malah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, makan berdua di sudut kafetaria. Arthur bahkan membiarkan pemuda Amerika itu memainkan rambutnya, sementara ia sibuk merenungi hidupnya yang malang. Menjijikkan.

Dia ingin sekali menyeret Arthur pergi dari sana dan menginterogasinya. Karena, hei, bagaimana mungkin kau bersikap biasa saja kepada orang yang sudah _menyakitimu_? Ia jadi meragukan pengakuan Arthur. Benarkah ia dipaksa? Karena kelihatannya ia membiarkan Jones menyentuhnya dengan _sukarela. _Lihat saja bagaimana ia terlihat begitu_ menikmati _belaian Jones. Allistor ingin muntah melihatnya.

"Bagaimana―? Hei, Kirkland! Hei!"

Allistor mengerjapkan sepasang mata emeraldnya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Arthur dan mengangkat alisnya kepada temannya dalam isyarat tanya.

"Kau sedang bermain mata dengan siapa? Serius sekali sampai tidak mendengarkanku!"

Ah, dia sudah membiarkan dirinya lengah. Memalukan.

"Ah, aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi. Bisa kau ulangi?"

"Kirkland! Duh, kau ini―"

Ia begitu ingin menyingkirkan tangan Jones dari kepala adiknya.

…

Apakah waktu bisa diputar ulang? Karena ia ingin kembali lagi ke masa-masa yang tenang di kelas A. Jauh, jauh sebelum mereka mulai _memperhatikannya_. Tidak banyak yang akan ia ubah, beri dia sepuluh hari, itu sudah cukup.

Sepuluh hari mundur cukup untuk mengubah segalanya.

Arthur tidak akan datang menonton pertandingan _football, _percuma kalau datang dan tidak bisa menyaksikan tim kelasnya bertanding. Masih lebih baik menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sekolah yang sepi, mengendus bau khas buku tua yang menenangkan. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada insiden terkena siku orang hingga hidungnya berdarah-darah. Tidak perlu pergi ke klinik sekolah dan mengobati lukanya sendiri sambil mengerang menahan sakit. Tidak perlu bertemu Alfred dan dibuat terkesima oleh senyumannya yang menyilaukan. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada paksaan. Arthur tidak akan dibuat menangis. Allistor tidak akan dibuat murka dan _memandikannya_ dengan paksa. Ibunya tidak akan panik dan memandanginya dengan kening berkerut dalam. Terlebih, dia akan tetap menjadi omega _istimewa. _Dia akan tetap tinggal di kelas A. Selamanya diacuhkan hingga kelulusan.

Beri dia sepuluh hari dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Arthur masih menyembunyikan mukanya pada telungkupan tangannya ― setelah mengesampingkan makan siangnya ― dan belum mau mengangkat kepalanya. Jam makan siang masih cukup panjang dan ia punya banyak waktu untuk menyesali semuanya. Harusnya ia sudah kebal dengan kata-kata makian dari Vash. Dia sudah mendengar semua kata-kata makian paling kejam kemarin. Apa yang dikatakan Vash tadi tidak ada apa-apanya. Kenapa dia menangis hanya karena disetarakan dengan pelacur? Kenapa dia tidak marah dan balas memaki? Kenapa dia tidak melawan?

_Karena diacuhkan masih lebih baik daripada diberi perhatian lebih._

Bukan kata-kata makian Vash yang membuatnya menangis. Ia tidak akan menangis karena hal sepele seperti itu. Bukan juga seringaian alfa-alfa kelas A yang menyebalkan dan sepasang mata biru Ludwig yang menatapnya dingin.

Tapi bagaimana cara Alfred melindunginya. Cara pemuda Amerika itu menunjukkan _perhatiannya._

Arthur sudah terbiasa diacuhkan, ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat keberadaannya tidak diindahkan; terima kasih kepada mantan teman-temannya di kelas A. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana menyikapi kepedulian Alfred. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat pemuda itu melindunginya? Ini tidak sama seperti ketika Ludwig membela namanya kemarin. Apa yang dilakukan Ludwig tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan apa yang dilakukan Alfred tadi.

Arthur tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir turun. Karena ia merasa _begitu dilindungi, _ia tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa.

Dia sangat ingin menyalahkan Alfred yang telah menjungkir-balikkan kehidupannya. Arthur begitu ingin membenci pemuda Amerika itu. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, orang itu yang sudah mengacaukan hidupnya. Akan lebih mudah baginya kalau Alfred bersikap buruk padanya. Harusnya pemuda itu tidak menyeretnya pergi dari gerombolan _serigala liar _kelas F. Harusnya Alfred tidak tersenyum _begitu manis _padanya. Harusnya Alfred ikut mencelanya seperti yang dilakukan Vash.

Dengan begitu Arthur akan mudah membencinya.

"Hei, kau mau kembali ke kelas? Orang-orang mulai melihat ke arah kita dengan pandangan aneh."

Harusnya dia tidak mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan pelan.

Arthur tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri. Kenapa begitu sulit untuk membenci Alfred?

"Art? Kau tidak sedang tidur, kan? Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Dan tangan besar itu masih saja memainkan rambutnya, memilah-milah surai pirangnya.

Arthur masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi gerakan tangan Alfred menenangkannya; seperti bagaimana ibu melakukannya. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir dan telah mengering. Sekarang kalau semua orang yang ada di kafetaria ini diam, ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Berharap saat bangun nanti, disambut oleh wajah tampan yang tersenyum lebar; sepasang mata warna biru langit yang berbinar-binar.

Berharap saat bangun nanti, ia sudah kembali ke sepuluh hari yang lalu, mengubah hidupnya, dan bertemu Alfred dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Alfred-kun?"

Seketika itu tangan Alfred meninggalkan kepala Arthur.

"Oh, hai, Kiku! Kukira kau makan siang dengan anggota klub surat kabar seperti biasa di hari Rabu?" Suara Alfred terdengar manis, tidak seperti saat menggertak Vash tadi. Arthur ingin mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengetahui sosok Kiku, yang tadi sempat disebut-sebut di kelas. Tapi kepalanya terasa begitu berat sehingga ia enggan melakukannya.

"Hari ini semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing," Dari aksennya, Arthur menebak kalau dia adalah orang Jepang. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar suara itu. "Apa aku boleh duduk?"

"Tentu, tentu. Duduklah!" Alfred menepuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Begitu duduk, Kiku melemparkan tatapan dingin kepada Arthur, kemudian beralih memandangi Alfred. "Kenapa kau berduaan saja dengan orang ini? Dia Arthur Kirkland, kan? Objek taruhanmu?"

Untuk ukuran omega, bicaranya cukup tajam.

"Ah, umm, hei, _Arthur_! Bangun dan perkenalkan dirimu!" Alfred mengguncang pundaknya pelan. Tidak ada respon. "Err, aku hanya mengajaknya makan siang karena― umm, aku sudah mengenalnya? Kau tahu bagaimana Gil bersikap pada orang yang baru dikenal? Dia begitu menyebalkan, aku hanya tidak ingin hari pertamanya di kelasku menjadi buruk karena si albino itu."

Kiku menaikkan alisnya. "Oh? Jadi bukan karena kau ingin tidur dengannya lagi setelah ini? Apa kalian taruhan lagi? Kali ini berapa nilainya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya mengajaknya makan. Itu saja! Dan tidak ada taruhan lagi! Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak, Kiku. Aku hanya mencoba menjadi teman sekelas yang baik." Alfred mengangkat bahu.

Dia berada dalam situasi yang canggung.

Arthur baru tahu ada omega yang tidak sepenuhnya tunduk pada alfa. Ternyata selama ini dia tinggal di dunia yang begitu sempit. Mungkin ia memakai kacamata kuda, hanya melihat jalannya ke depan tanpa memperhatikan sekeliling. Kiku terdengar berani, atau Alfred yang terdengar mengalah.

"Hm. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kita ke atap sekolah sekarang."

"Eh? Tapi― Arthur sedang tidur, mana mungkin kita meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"Sejak kapan kau punya kewajiban menjaga omega ini? Apa dia pasangan barumu? Kapan aku setuju untuk mengakhiri hubungan denganmu, Alfred-kun?"

Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Lagi-lagi kau menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Lihat Kiku, kupikir kau akan mengerti karena kau juga seorang omega sama seperti dirinya. Tempat ini dipenuhi para alfa, dia jatuh tertidur, dan kalau aku membiarkannya sendiri, _bang_! Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu apa yang akan terjadi, kan?"

Kiku menghela nafas. "Ini tempat umum, Alfred-kun. Dan tidak semua orang tertarik dengan omega seperti dirinya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia terlihat konyol dengan alis tebalnya. Lagipula, bukankah dia _sudah tidak ada harganya lagi_?"

Bukan hanya alfa, bahkan omega pun dengan mudah memakinya.

"Hmm―"

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bersikap baik pada orang yang sudah kau sakiti? Ada yang salah denganmu, Alfred-kun. Dan kita harus bicara. Sekarang."

Kiku melangkah pergi meninggalkan Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu terlihat ragu. Ia melemparkan tatapan ke arah Arthur, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu dan menyusul Kiku.

Dia tahu Alfred benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya.

Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan? Jelas-jelas Alfred sudah memiliki pasangan. Salah besar kalau Arthur berpikiran bahwa Alfred akan mendahulukannya daripada pasangannya. Lagipula, seperti kata Kiku, dia hanya omega yang _sudah tidak ada harganya lagi. _Tidak ada yang istimewa dengannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, bodoh?" Arthur merasa puncak kepalanya dipukul pelan. "Sampai kapan kau mau berpura-pura tidur?"

Begitu ia mengangkat kepalanya, bukan Alfred yang ia lihat. Sejak pertama mendengar suaranya pun Arthur sudah tahu itu siapa. Dia hanya tidak mengharapkannya saja. Arthur tidak berharap akan disambut wajah tampan kakaknya. Tidak ada seulas senyum terukir di sana, karena sepasang alisnya pun berkerut dan sepasang mata emeraldnya memandangi Arthur dengan tajam.

Arthur mengusap matanya yang terasa berat.

Allistor masih memandanginya, memicingkan matanya tajam.

"A-ada apa?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendengus. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya ada apa. Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan, kau tahu."

Arthur hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak usah dibilang pun dia sudah tahu. Bahkan dia sendiri merasa kalau dirinya menyedihkan.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sejak kapan Allistor peduli?

"Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta pada Jones."

Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan bertemu pandang dengan Allistor. Mukanya tampak memerah, sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

"Heh, ternyata benar."

Jatuh cinta pada Alfred? Apakah itu mungkin? Tapi kenapa dia berharap bisa memutar ulang waktu dan bertemu Alfred dengan cara yang berbeda? Kenapa dia tidak berharap tidak pernah dipertemukan dengan Alfred?

_Karena kau sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu sejak pertama bertemu dengannya._

Jadi dia tidak bisa membencinya, meski Alfred sudah mematahkannya. Menyakitinya. Tapi ini hanya sebuah permainan. Kalau bukan Alfred, dia akan berhadapan dengan alfa lain yang bisa jadi lebih kejam. Keadaan dapat lebih buruk dari sekarang. Ia mungkin akan berakhir sebagai _mesin produksi bayi _dan tidak berkesempatan melanjutkan sekolah lagi. Ia akan berakhir menjadi noda pada nama besar keluarga Kirkland dan ibunya akan sangat kecewa.

Apakah ia harus bersyukur sudah bertemu Alfred? Bersyukur karena semua itu terjadi? Dan bersyukur karena sudah _jatuh cinta _pada pemuda itu?

"Aku―"

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi nyaring.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai orang yang sudah menodaimu? Kau begitu putus asa, ya?" Allistor bangkit dari kursi, meluruskan blazernya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Arthur. "Kau tahu kalau dia sudah punya pasangan, kan?"

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya, memandangi tangan kanan Allistor yang terulur ke arahnya.

"…mana mungkin aku menyukainya," Dia berbisik pelan, menyambut tangan kakaknya.

"Hn."

Allistor memukul puncak kepala Arthur pelan, kemudian dia menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan keluar dari kafetaria. Allistor mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tetap berlalu.

Dia sudah berjanji pada ibu akan menjaga Arthur untuk sementara waktu. Allistor tidak bisa terus mengawasinya, tidak bisa datang untuk menyelamatkannya, tidak bisa menggenggam erat tangannya. Lagipula dia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia tidak mau memanjakan Arthur. Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan. Ini hari pertama Arthur berada di kelas barunya, ia hanya akan memastikan adiknya baik-baik saja. Besok, lusa, dan seterusnya; ia tidak akan peduli. Arthur harus bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Atau setidaknya menemukan alfa yang akan menjaganya.

Tapi kalau benar si bodoh ini jatuh cinta pada Jones, Allistor tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

…

Arthur ingin menyebut kakaknya munafik. Orang itu sendiri yang bilang tidak akan datang menolongnya. Tapi sekarang malah mengantarnya hingga masuk kelas, bahkan sempat melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Gilbert yang baru berniat untuk menggodanya. Membuat pemuda albino itu meringis malu.

Arthur ingin menyebut Allistor munafik, dan dia akan berterimakasih diam-diam. Ini pertama kalinya Allistor terlihat peduli, meskipun pemuda itu berdalih bahwa ibu yang menyuruhnya menjaga Arthur. Ia jadi sedikit bersyukur karena memiliki kakak seorang alfa seperti Allistor. Pemuda itu pergi dari kelas F dengan meninggalkan kesan _siapa pun yang berani macam-macam dengan Arthur akan berhadapan dengannya_. Ia berharap peringatan itu akan bertahan lama. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, ia harus menghindari kerumunan alfa, terutama saat jam istirahat. Mulai sekarang ia harus masuk kelas paling akhir dan cepat-cepat keluar kelas begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya di perpustakaan. Lebih baik menahan lapar daripada harus mengantri makanan dengan dikelilingi para alfa.

Karena tidak selamanya Alfred akan menemani dia makan, kan?

"Tsk, aku tidak tahu kau punya kakak yang cukup menyeramkan, omega." Gilbert yang duduk di sebelah kanannya berdecak. Ia tidak memperhatikan Mr. Bock yang sedang menerangkan rumus Fisika di depan kelas. "Jadi kau mengadukanku pada kakakmu? Heh, seperti anak kecil saja!"

"Hei!" Sebuah remasan kertas dilempar ke arah mejanya, jatuh mengenai tangannya dan mencoret tulisannya. Arthur menoleh kepada Gilbert. "Mana Alfred? Bukankah dia bersamamu tadi?"

"Beilschmidt, berhenti mengganggu Kirkland. Kau berisik sekali." Mr. Bock melemparkan potongan kapur dan mengenai puncak kepala Gilbert. Pemuda itu mengutuk pelan.

"Arthur sendiri yang minta untuk diganggu, Pak! Bahkan dia mengajakku berkencan setelah ini!"

"Jangan bermimpi, Gil! Aku sudah menyewa kamar hotel untuk kami nanti malam!" Francis menambahi.

Tawa seisi kelas meledak. Mr. Bock hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, jenuh dengan kenakalan anak didiknya. Dia melanjutkan menulis rumus Fisika di papan tulis, tidak peduli meski tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

"Ah, hati-hati, kakaknya bisa menerkammu! Hahaha!"

Arthur hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menyalin rumus dari papan tulis. Dia masih lebih suka suasana belajar mengajar di kelas A. Setidaknya para alfa arogan itu tidak mengganggunya dan membiarkannya memperhatikan pelajaran. Berbeda dengan di kelas ini. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi karena alfa-alfa yang duduk di sekelilingnya tidak membiarkannya hidup dengan tenang.

Kembali ke pertanyaan Gilbert, ke mana perginya Alfred? Pemuda itu belum kembali juga.

Arthur sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kosong. Apakah pemuda itu terbiasa membolos pelajaran? Ah, tidak aneh. Siswa kelas F memang terkenal seperti itu. Bukankah terakhir dia pergi dengan Kiku? Pasti mereka mencari tempat yang sepi untuk― melakukan _sesuatu._

Arthur meraba dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Ada apa ini? Apakah dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Alfred? Pada orang yang telah merampas sesuatu yang berharga dari dirinya hanya karena sejumlah uang? Benarkah ia menyukai orang itu?

Tapi dia sudah punya pasangan.

Kiku Honda namanya. Arthur tidak tahu siapa dia, bagaimana sosoknya; tapi dari cara bicaranya, ia tahu omega itu sudah menundukkan Alfred. Seorang alfa akan tunduk pada omega yang sangat berharga baginya. Seperti bagaimana mendiang ayahnya begitu menyayangi ibunya.

Saat ia pikir telah bertemu dengan alfa yang peduli padanya, orang itu menghancurkannya. Mematahkan hatinya, lalu merekatkannya; hanya untuk mematahkannya lagi.

Arthur tidak tahu kalau jatuh cinta bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan.

_Kau tahu kalau dia sudah punya pasangan, kan?_

Kenapa Alfred seakan memberinya harapan? Kenapa dia berharap dapat meraih mimpi kosong itu?

"Hei, Al! Dari mana saja kau? Mr. Bock memberimu tugas karena kau membolos kelasnya!"

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling dan mendapati kelas sudah sepi. Lagi-lagi ia melamun dan tidak sadar jam sekolah sudah usai. Ia harus ekstra hati-hati. Ini bukan kelas A, dia tidak diacuhkan di sini. Bisa saja Gilbert menyeretnya pergi ke tempat yang sepi.

"Ha! Kau pasti _bermain _dengan Kiku! Dan kami di sini dibuat pusing tujuh keliling karena Fisika! Kenapa hidupmu begitu menyenangkan, Alfred F. Jones! Aku juga ingin punya kehidupan seksual yang aktif sepertimu!" Aksel mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Arthur mengerutkan kening.

Alfred terlihat segar seperti habis mandi. Bulir-bulir air masih menetes dari ujung-ujung rambut depannya. Bagian depan kemejanya juga basah. Mungkin pemuda itu baru saja mencuci muka atau benar-benar mandi, Arthur tidak tahu.

Tapi dia terlihat puas.

Mengingatkannya pada ekspresi wajah Alfred sore itu.

"Heh, sebenarnya kami bertengkar tadi." Sebuah cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Tapi selalu ada jalan keluar dari setiap masalah, kan?"

"Jalan keluar, ya?" Gilbert bangkit dari kursinya, menyandang tasnya. "Aku jadi penasaran, apakah ini sumber masalahnya?"

Tiba-tiba saja dia melingkarkan lengannya pada Arthur dari belakang. Melilitnya seperti ular. Arthur terkejut tentu saja. Tapi tangan kiri Gilbert sudah duluan membungkam mulutnya sebelum dia dapat mengutarakan protes. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram dua tangan Arthur.

"Gil―"

"Jangan melarangku lagi, Alfred! Bukankah kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan Kiku? Kenapa aku merasa kalau kau ingin memonopoli omega ini untukmu sendiri?" Cengkeraman tangannya mengerat.

"Hei, dengar dulu―"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu lagi! Aku tidak peduli kalau pun harus melakukannya di sini! Bahkan di depanmu! Tutup pintunya Antonio!"

Arthur mulai panik. Apalagi ketika Gilbert mencium tengkuknya. Seketika itu ada getar yang menjalari ruas-ruas tulang punggungnya. Arthur ingin berteriak dan memanggil kakaknya. Entah kenapa Allistor yang muncul di benaknya saat itu juga. Ia berharap Allistor akan datang dan mengajaknya pulang bersama, seperti bagaimana ia mengantarnya sampai kelas tadi. Ia sangat berharap Allistor mendobrak pintu yang kini telah terkunci.

"Gil!" Alfred maju, bermaksud untuk menyelamatkan Arthur dari cengkeraman Gilbert kedua kalinya hari ini. Tapi ia ditahan oleh Aksel. "H-hei! Apa yang kau lakukan, Aksel?!"

"Maaf, Al. Tapi kami bertiga punya kesepakatan sendiri. Aku akan sangat menghargainya kalau kau tidak ikut campur."

Sepasang mata emerald Arthur membulat. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi dalam sekejap Gilbert sudah mengikat kedua tangannya dengan dasi. Sekarang tangan kiri Gilbert dengan bebas menyusup ke balik seragamnya. Arthur menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Air matanya mulai mengalir turun. Ia begitu takut kejadian di klinik waktu itu akan terulang kembali.

"Arrgh, kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya menahan diri ketika kau ada begitu dekat denganku, omega!" Arthur menahan nafas saat Gilbert menjilati daun telinganya, kemudian menggigit dan mengulumnya seperti permen. Arthur mengerang.

"Kau gila! Hentikan perbuatanmu sekarang juga!" Alfred masih memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari Aksel. Tapi sepertinya pemuda Denmark itu cukup kuat. Atau Alfred masih terlalu lelah setelah _bermain-main _dengan Kiku.

"Heh, kenapa kau bersikeras tidak ingin aku menyentuhnya? Jangan sok suci Al, kau yang pertama merusaknya! Apa kami melarangmu? Tidak, kan?" Gilbert memaksa Arthur menolehkan kepalanya, segara melumat bibirnya dengan rakus dan menelan teriakan protes yang belum sempat terlontar keluar.

Ia baru ingat kalau ini hari Rabu. Allistor ada latihan _baseball_. Meskipun dia memutuskan untuk bersikap baik hari ini, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari _baseball _baginya. Pemuda berambut merah itu begitu menikmati saat-saat menggenggam tongkat pemukul dan mengayunkannya mengenai bola. Allistor sudah melakukannya sejak duduk di sekolah dasar. Rasa cintanya pada olahraga itu jauh, jauh melebihi rasa cintanya pada Arthur, kalau memang ada.

Gilbert merampas semua oksigennya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Hhah, Aksel, kau masih bisa menahan Alfred, kan?"

Arthur langsung mengumpulkan nafas begitu Gilbert melepasnya. Ia merasa seperti baru muncul di permukaan laut setelah lama tenggelam dan kehabisan oksigen.

"Tentu. Kali ini aku menonton saja. Kau dan Antonio silakan mulai duluan."

"Brengsek! Kalian bertiga benar-benar sudah gila! Mmph―" Aksel membungkam mulut Alfred. "Kau berisik sekali, Al!"

"Hei Antonio, pegang omega ini!" Gilbert menyeringai, memutar tubuh Arthur hingga berhadapan dengannya. Sementara itu Antonio muncul dari belakang, mencengkeram pundaknya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Gilbert yang dilakukan tadi, menciumi tengkuknya.

Sekarang dia _sungguh-sungguh _diapit oleh alfa.

"Lepas― mmphh!" Lagi-lagi Gilbert mengunci bibirnya. Kali ini lidahnya terlibat dan menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Kalau bisa Arthur ingin menggigitnya keras-keras.

Di mana Allistor? Di mana kakaknya saat seperti ini? Apa dia akan membiarkan adiknya dipaksa berhubungan badan untuk kedua kalinya? Apakah _baseball _masih lebih penting dari Arthur?

Ini bahkan jauh, jauh lebih buruk dari waktu itu. Di kelas, oleh dua alfa, disaksikan oleh dua alfa lain.

Al―? Allistor? Allistor!

Tidak. Kakaknya tidak ada di sini. Dia sedang berada di lapangan _baseball, _menggenggam pemukul _baseball _dengan senyuman miring seperti hendak merampok toko. Allistor sedang menikmati rasanya memukul bola hingga melambung tinggi, berlari melewati base-base dan menang. Allistor tidak ada di sini. Dia sedang tertawa lepas merayakan kemenangannya di lapangan.

Al―? Alfred? Alfred!

Arthur menangis, memohon pada sepasang mata warna biru langit itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Tangan Gilbert sudah menjelajah terlalu jauh. Dasi yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya sudah lepas. Lagipula ia terlalu lelah untuk memberontak. Blazer biru tuanya sudah ditanggalkan, dasinya terurai di lantai, kemejanya dalam proses pelucutan. Angin yang berhembus dingin tidak ia rasakan, karena yang ia tahu hanya _panas._

"Hhaah, aku akan melakukannya duluan, Antonio!" Gilbert menyeringai.

Pemuda albino itu menciumi garis rahang Arthur. Tangannya dengan lihai membuka kancing celana Arthur, menarik turun risletingnya, kemudian tangannya menerobos karet elastis bagian depan celana pendek yang ia kenakan di balik seragamnya. Antonio menggigit pertautan antara leher dan bahunya. Tangan kanannya masih mencengkeram lengan Arthur, tangan kirinya mengusap samping tubuhnya dengan gerakan sensual; semakin turun dan turun, lalu mencengkeram pinggangnya. Salah satu kakinya mendesak di antara kaki Arthur, mencegahnya mengatupkan kedua kakinya.

Arthur memejamkan sepasang matanya erat-erat, membiarkan titik-titik air mata yang mengumpul di sudut matanya mengalir turun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara-suara aneh yang mencoba keluar dari mulutnya.

Gilbert menarik celana biru tuanya turun, bersamaan dengan celana pendeknya. Begitu jari-jari yang panjang itu meraba rektumnya, Arthur membuka sepasang mata emeraldnya.

"A― Alfred!" Teriakannya pecah. Parau dan menyedihkan.

Sepasang mata warna biru langit membulat. "Argh! Lepas, bodoh!"

Seperti tersadar dari lamunan, Alfred memberontak dengan kuat. Ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Aksel, menyinggung perutnya menggunakan siku dengan kuat. Pemuda Denmark itu terhuyung ke belakang, memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyeri.

"Brengsek!" Alfred menarik Antonio, mendorongnya menjauh, menghantam meja di belakangnya. Kemudian ia melayangkan tinju pada Gilbert, tepat mengenai hidungnya. Berhasil memisahkan Gilbert dari Arthur, bahkan membuat darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

Sementara Alfred mengamuk dan memberi pelajaran pada ketiga alfa itu, Arthur menaikkan celananya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia jatuh terduduk di atas lantai kelas yang dingin, kemudian mencoba mengancingkan kemejanya. Tidak bisa, tangannya bergetar terlalu hebat. Arthur pun berhenti mencoba dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ia memejamkan matanya, mendengarkan bagaimana Alfred menghajar ketiga temannya; masih dengan berderaian air mata.

Padahal ia pikir peringatan Allistor dapat bertahan paling tidak selama tiga hari. Dan ini baru tiga jam saja! Ketiga alfa itu benar-benar tidak takut pada apa pun.

"Grrrh! Aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai _punching bag _kalau kau berani menyentuhnya lagi, Gil! Kau juga Antonio, Aksel! Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian kalau mencoba menjamahnya lagi!" Alfred menyalak marah.

"Heh! Padahal― kau sudah punya Kiku, brengsek!" Gilbert meludah darah. Di antara mereka bertiga, dia yang terluka paling parah. Alfred seperti menumpahkan semua emosinya pada pemuda albino itu. "Diam kau!" Tanpa berpikir panjang ia melayangkan tendangan mengenai sisi tubuh Gilbert, membuatnya mengerang.

Dengan langkah gusar ia meninggalkan mereka, menghampiri Arthur dan berlutut di hadapannya. Berbisik, "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Alfred meraih dagu Arthur pelan, membuat omega itu menatapnya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya yang memerah masih memancarkan ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja, _Artie_." Alfred melengkungkan senyum.

Ia runtuh saat itu juga. Air matanya mengalir lagi dengan deras.

Arthur menghambur ke pelukan Alfred, mencengkeram bagian depan kemejanya seperti hidupnya tergantung pada itu. Ia mengeluarkan semua emosinya, menangis keras-keras. Suaranya teredam oleh dada Alfred saat pemuda itu merengkuh tubuhnya. Memeluknya erat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau baik-baik saja."

…

Alfred memandangi wajah tidur Arthur. Tapi bahkan dalam tidur pun dia tidak terlihat tenang, alis tebalnya berkerut dalam. Ia menghela nafas, tangannya memainkan ujung-ujung surai pirang Arthur yang masih basah. Kemudian jemarinya menyapu pipi pucat itu. Jejak-jejak air matanya sudah tidak ada lagi, tapi Alfred masih ingat betul bagaimana bulir-bulir sebening kristal itu membingkai wajah Arthur.

Ia tidak tahu seseorang bisa terlihat begitu _cantik _dan menyesakkan pada saat yang bersamaan.

Alfred menghela nafas lagi. Kali ini lebih panjang dan _lelah._

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari kedatangan Arthur yang mengejutkan di kelasnya, insiden dengan anak kelas _A-sshole_ di kafetaria, pertengkaran dengan Kiku yang berujung _manis, _hingga persekongkolan tiga sahabatnya yang membuat Alfred menghajar mereka tanpa ampun. Terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, ia tidak menyangka rentang waktunya tidak lebih dari 8 jam. Hari yang panjang.

Alfred mengerutkan alisnya.

Kenapa dia begitu tidak rela Gilbert menyentuh Arthur?

Padahal ia sudah memiliki Kiku dan bersumpah akan bersamanya seumur hidup. Ia pikir tidak akan ada omega lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kiku. Sesempurna apa pun mereka.

Kenapa dia terus memikirkan pemilik sepasang mata emerald cemerlang itu?

Ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Alfred tidak pernah peduli pada omega lain selain pasangannya sendiri. Dia tidak peduli Gilbert melakukan kopulasi dengan siapa pun, itu bukan urusannya. Dia tidak peduli dengan omega lemah yang tidak bisa melindungi diri dan dilecehkan. Dia tidak peduli selama tidak menyangkut Kiku.

Tapi sekarang?

Ah, ia bahkan merasa bersalah telah merampas milik Arthur yang berharga. Harusnya omega itu melakukannya dengan orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya. Bukan kehilangan kebahagiaannya pada orang yang baru ditemuinya dengan harga 2900 dollar. Nilai yang terlalu kecil untuk omega istimewa seperti dirinya. Ia merasa seperti penjahat.

_Tapi kau memang penjahatnya, Al._

Ya. Arthur tidak akan ditendang keluar dari kelas A dan ditransfer paksa ke kelas F kalau bukan karena dirinya. Dia tidak akan dihina, tidak akan mengalami hal-hal buruk yang terjadi padanya hari ini. Kehidupan Arthur akan berjalan normal dan baik-baik saja kalau tidak bertemu dengan Alfred pada sore hari yang menentukan, di klinik sekolah waktu itu.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya akan tetap cemerlang, tanpa ada kesan memerah dan sembab. Pipinya akan merona merah karena senyuman, bukan rasa malu karena penghinaan. Dan Alfred akan tetap memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan pasangannya, Kiku Honda.

Atau Arthur akan bertemu dengan alfa lain ― kemungkinan besar Gilbert ― dan Alfred tidak akan peduli apa yang terjadi padanya karena ia tidak mengenalnya. Dia akan tetap ditendang keluar dari kelas A menuju kelas F, diperlakukan rendah layaknya mainan, dan Alfred akan diam saja karena ia tidak mengenalnya. Hubungannya dengan Kiku akan tetap berjalan dengan baik, ia tidak peduli meski ada seorang omega di kelasnya. Ia tidak tertarik. Hanya Kiku untuknya.

Dia tidak akan menjadi penjahat, titik awal dari hancurnya kehidupan seorang Arthur Kirkland. Dia, Alfred F. Jones, hanya akan menjadi penonton drama, entah siapa alfa teman sekelasnya yang beruntung dan mendapatkan 2900 dollar. Ia akan menertawakan betapa malangnya Arthur.

Tapi ia _memang_ penjahatnya. Dialah yang menghancurkan kehidupan Arthur, membuatnya dikirim ke kelas F dan diperlakukan tidak baik.

Alfred menyesali 2900 dollar yang sudah membuatnya merampas kebahagiaan orang lain. Karena akan lebih baik kalau ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Arthur, tidak pernah mengenalnya, tidak pernah memikirkannya, dan tidak pernah peduli padanya. Tapi sekarang, membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Arthur bertemu dengan Gilbert, menyakitkan.

Ia tidak ingin melihat omega ini terluka lebih dalam lagi. Ia tidak ingin melihat Arthur menangis lagi.

Alfred menghela nafas. Tangan kirinya membelai-belai kepala Arthur, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam ponsel, ibu jarinya menekan-nekan layar sentuh, mencari nomor ponsel seseorang. Alfred berdehem dan menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya, mendengarkan nada sambung berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali.

"Ah, selamat malam." Alfred melirik ke arah Arthur. "Arthur ada di tempatku, bisakah kau menjemputnya? Tidak, dia sedang tidur, aku tidak ingin membangunkannya."

Tangannya masih membelai-belai kepala Arthur.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu. Selamat malam."

Sambungan terputus. Ponselnya ia letakkan di atas meja.

Alfred melengkungkan seulas senyum pahit. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap jarak di antara kedua alis Arthur, berhasil sedikit mengurangi kernyitannya.

"Hei, apakah kau selalu tidur dengan kening berkerut?"


	5. Mate

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, omegaverse, OOC, yaoi**

…

**AN : **Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada anon reviewer, karena saya tidak bisa berterimakasih langsung lewat PM. Terima kasih lagi untuk login-reviewer, semoga tidak ada yang belum di_reply_. Tanpa kalian, saya tidak bisa menulis sejauh ini (Argh, bahasanya terlalu formal -,-). Dukungan kalian bener-bener bikin saya semangat nulis, bahkan di tengah-tengah kegalauan sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir, orz

Saya mau minta maaf karena chapter selanjutnya akan memakan waktu lebih lama. Pertengahan bulan nanti saya maju seminar dan sebagai orang yang nggak biasa ngomong di depan umum, saya jadi― aaaaarrrrggghhh *full-panic-mode-on*. Ahem, jadi, saya bakal lanjut nulis lagi nanti kalo seminarnya beres dan lancar. Kalo nggak lancar, errr….saya galau dulu deh, baru nulis lagi, orz

_Thank you for everything and please bear with me_, orz orz orz

…

**Part 5 – Mate**

"Hei, apakah kau selalu tidur dengan kening berkerut?" Alfred berbisik, ibu jarinya masih mengusap-usap jarak di antara kedua alis Arthur, sedikit mengurangi kernyitannya.

Selama sepuluh menit berikutnya Alfred tidak beranjak pergi, duduk di lantai dengan kedua tangannya ia lipat di atas kasur, menumpukan dagunya dan memandangi sosok tidur Arthur. Secara tidak sadar ia menyamakan ritme nafas mereka, memperhatikan bagaimana dada Arthur bergerak naik turun dengan stabil.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pada pertanyaan Kiku.

_Apa yang membuatnya begitu istimewa?_

Alfred akan merasa tidak enak pada pemuda Asia pasangannya itu, tapi jujur saja, Arthur cukup _istimewa. _Kalau mau melihat dari sisi yang paling mudah, lihat saja prestasi akademiknya. Omega mana yang punya rataan nilai setinggi itu? Mereka tidak diciptakan untuk memikirkan masalah ilmiah dan eksakta. Setahu Alfred, kebanyakan dari mereka sudah cukup dipusingkan dengan adanya _heat cycle,_ siklus hormon bulanan yang dialami semua omega. Kiku sendiri harus absen dari sekolah saat masanya tiba. Gangguan sebulan sekali akan membuyarkan konsentrasi belajar, kan? Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana cara Arthur mengatasinya. Apakah pengaruh _heat cycle _tidak sama tiap omega?

Suara pintu yang diketuk dengan tidak sabar sedikit mengagetkan Alfred, memaksanya untuk bangkit dari lantai. Cepat sekali dia datang, batinnya.

Alfred menoleh sebentar ke arah Arthur, memastikan lagi bahwa pemuda itu masih bernafas. Ketukan yang semakin tidak bersahabat membuatnya menggerutu dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya, tunggu!"

Begitu pintu dibuka, Alfred langsung disapa oleh kepalan tangan kanan tamunya. Kalau ia tidak sigap menghindar tentu hidungnya sudah kena tinju saat itu juga.

"W-whoa!"

Pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu menggeram marah karena pukulannya meleset. "Di mana dia?!"

"Di kamarku."

Sepasang mata emerald ―yang serupa dengan punya Arthur― memandang tajam ke arahnya. Alfred sedikit bergidik ngeri dibuatnya. Warnanya sama, tapi sorotnya benar-benar berbeda. Ia masih sulit mempercayai bahwa Arthur yang lemah itu adik setan merah ini.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Arthur?" Allistor mendesis.

"Aku hanya―" Tiba-tiba pundaknya didorong keras.

Allistor mempersilakan dirinya memasuki apartemen Alfred dan berjalan dengan langkah gusar menuju sebuah kamar. Alfred mengikutinya di belakang. Ia sempat khawatir Allistor akan menendang paksa pintu kamarnya, tapi pemuda itu memutar kenop dengan cara biasa.

Langkah kakinya terhenti begitu melihat sosok Arthur tertidur di atas ranjang dengan rambut basah.

"Kau―!" Allistor membalikkan badan menghadap Alfred. Kali ini Alfred kalah cepat. Kepalan tangan Allistor beradu dengan pipi kiri Alfred, mengirimnya menghantam bingkai pintu.

"Argh―" Ada rasa metalik darah yang membuat Alfred meringis.

Allistor menggeram, "Kau sudah bosan hidup, ya?!"

"Tunggu dulu! Biar aku jelas―"

Terlambat menghindar sedikit saja, Alfred akan mendapatkan bogem mentah pada hidungnya. Pukulan Allistor mengenai bingkai pintu yang keras, berhasil melukai tangannya sendiri. Tampaknya pemuda itu tidak peduli, kembali memburu Alfred untuk melampiaskan emosinya. Alfred dibuat kewalahan menghindari serangan Allistor. Si Kirkland tertua ini tidak mau mendengarkan apa pun penjelasan Alfred.

"Al―?" Seketika itu mereka berdua berhenti. "―llistor?"

Allistor melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah kaos Alfred, mendorongnya dengan kasar. Ia melangkah menuju Arthur dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ada nada khawatir dalam bicaranya.

Arthur menggelengkan kepala. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Allistor memandangi adiknya, mencari-cari bukti fisik dan menemukan bekas memerah seperti gigitan di sekitar leher Arthur. Dia mendengus, "Kau tidur di rumah seorang alfa dan berkata kalau kau _baik-baik saja_? Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Katakan, kali ini apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Dia― tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Allistor tersenyum mengejek. "Oh? Jadi kali ini kau dengan sukarela membiarkan dia menyentuhmu?!"

"Hei, aku tidak―"

"Jangan ikut campur, Jones! Ini urusan keluarga!" Allistor mendelik sekilas ke arah Alfred, membuatnya menelan ludah. Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali memandangi adiknya, tangannya mencengkeram pundak Arthur. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya?"

Sepasang mata emeraldnya melihat kepada Allistor dengan tidak percaya. Arthur menepis tangan kakaknya. "Kenapa kau menuduh yang tidak-tidak? Alfred― dia sudah menyelamatkanku. Kau tidak ada di sana. Kau tidak ada untuk menolongku saat mereka hampir me― hampir ― arrgh! Kenapa kau tidak ada saat aku membutuhkanmu?! Dan sekarang kau menuduh kami yang tidak-tidak! Kenapa kau tidak berterimakasih padanya karena sudah menolongku?!"

Allistor berdecak. "Heh, kau menyuruhku berterimakasih padanya? Kau lupa ya, aku sudah bilang, aku tidak akan datang untuk menolongmu! Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku bukan pangeran berkuda putihmu! Jangan berpikir kalau kau _begitu penting_ bagiku!"

"Kau―" Arthur kehabisan kata-kata. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Allistor dan memandangi tangannya mencengkeram selimut bermotif bendera Amerika yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kita pulang!" Allistor menarik tangan Arthur, menyeretnya pergi. Dia bahkan tidak memberi waktu kepada adiknya untuk mengikat tali sepatunya dengan benar. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ia melemparkan tatapan tidak suka kepada Alfred, yang terdiam tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

…

Allistor sedang kesal.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia absen latihan _baseball _hanya untuk mengawal adiknya pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Kelas F yang kosong dan berantakan. Allistor ingin menyalahkan guru sejarahnya yang lupa waktu dan mengajar terlalu lama. Tapi sejarah adalah salah satu mata pelajaran favoritnya, jadi awalnya dia pikir kelebihan waktu 15 menit tidak apa-apa. Allistor berdecak kesal dan menggebrak salah satu meja kelas F. Mungkin Arthur sudah berjalan pulang. Masih ada waktu kalau ia mengejarnya. Tapi sialnya lagi dia tidak tahu jalan mana yang biasa dilewati Arthur. Dan kenapa dia tidak mengaktifkan nomornya? Allistor dibuat menyusuri pedestrian yang teduh sambil menggerutu, berharap kalau adiknya sudah sampai di rumah.

Tapi dia juga tidak ada di rumah. Arthur sudah membuatnya menunggu di teras rumah dengan cemas. Memperhatikan jalanan dengan tidak sabar, hingga berdiri di dekat pagar dengan tangan dilipat layaknya seorang ayah menanti putrinya pulang larut malam. Ibu yang baru pulang bekerja menyapanya; bertanya ada apa. Apa yang membuatnya menunggu di depan rumah dengan tampang seram hingga bahkan membuat anjing tetangga ketakutan.

_Arthur belum pulang._

Tiga kata cukup untuk membuat wanita itu panik. Allistor paling tidak suka melihat ibunya panik. Sepasang mata emeraldnya yang lelah pun basah. Mulutnya mulai meracau panik; _bagaimana jika Arthur begini_, _bagaimana jika Arthur begitu, _dan kekhawatiran tidak masuk akal seorang ibu pada umumnya. Allistor ingin membungkam mulut ibunya, wanita itu sudah kehilangan cukup banyak energi karena seharian bekerja. Ia menyuruh ibunya pergi beristirahat, menyeruput secangkir teh hangat ditemani sepotong scone. Allistor mengusap-usap tangan ibunya yang hangat, berjanji akan pergi mencari Arthur dan menyeretnya pulang. Seperti tidak cukup, ibu bahkan membuatnya berjanji tidak akan kembali sampai berhasil menemukan Arthur.

Akhirnya dia berlarian mengelilingi blok perumahan, mendatangi taman-taman dan mengecek tiap sudut kota. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari Arthur ke mana. Allistor tidak pernah tahu tempat apa saja yang biasa dikunjungi adiknya, jadi bisa dibilang dia menjelajahi seluruh kota. Arthur tidak mungkin pergi jauh. Allistor bahkan tidak yakin adiknya tahu tempat lain selain rumah dan sekolah. Dia tidak pernah pergi ke luar. Lalu di mana dia berada?

Allistor dibuat khawatir karena menyadari kemungkinan para alfa kelas F itu menyeretnya pergi ke suatu tempat yang gelap. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Arthur membuat Allistor murka. Bagaimana mungkin kehadirannya tadi siang tidak cukup mempan memperingatkan _fuckers _itu untuk tidak macam-macam dengan adiknya?

Dia tidak ingin peduli, tapi Arthur sudah terlanjur menjajah pikirannya. Dan janji yang ia buat kepada ibu? Bagaimana bisa ia mengecewakan wanita yang sudah membesarkannya penuh kasih sayang? Dia seorang _gentleman _dan tidak akan pernah membuat wanita menangis, apalagi ibunya sendiri.

Jadi dia tidak peduli keringat membasahi dahinya, membuat kemejanya melekat pada kulit dan meninggalkan kesan tidak nyaman; tidak peduli ia begitu kegerahan dan harus melepas blazernya padahal udara cukup dingin; tidak peduli telapak kakinya terasa sakit setelah berlari mengitari kota. Karena dalam benaknya terlintas sosok ibu yang menangis khawatir, secangkir teh dan sepotong scone di hadapannya sudah dingin tak tersentuh. Dan juga sosok Arthur, dengan sepasang mata emerald yang memerah dan basah; memanggil namanya dalam isakan tanpa suara.

Allistor terus berlari tanpa tahu tempat yang akan ia tuju.

Saat ponselnya bergetar dan nama _Alfred F. Jones _tertera pada layarnya, Allistor mengumpulkan nafasnya dan mengangkat telepon dengan suara tenang. Dia tidak ingin terdengar panik dan peduli. Belum tentu pemuda Amerika itu tahu keberadaan Arthur. Bisa jadi dia menelepon untuk membicarakan urusan organisasi kesiswaan. Bagaimana pun juga Allistor adalah presiden kesiswaan dan Jones adalah ketua panitia perlombaan antarkelas kemarin. Tapi ketika dia menyebut nama Arthur dan mengatakan bahwa adiknya ada ―sedang tidur― di tempatnya, amarahnya meledak. Harusnya dia tahu Jones tidak akan puas hanya melakukannya sekali.

Jadi dia melayangkan tinju pada pemuda itu ketika pintu dibuka. Jadi dia mencoba lagi saat melihat Arthur tertidur dengan rambut basah. Dan terus menerus mencoba melampiaskan amarahnya dengan muka Jones yang menyebalkan sebagai targetnya.

Allistor sangat kesal.

Apalagi ketika Arthur menyalahkannya dan menyuruhnya berterimakasih kepada Jones. Seenaknya saja dia bicara! Arthur bahkan tidak tahu berapa mil jarak yang telah Allistor tempuh, berapa banyak keringat ia cucurkan; hanya untuk mencarinya. Karena mencari Arthur.

Jadi dia menyeret adiknya pergi dan terus berlari meski sekarang secara praktis ia menyeret Arthur. Allistor tidak berniat mengurangi lajunya. Kakinya sudah terlalu lelah berlari hingga tak terasa lagi. Setidaknya Arthur harus tahu betapa kesal dirinya.

"K―Kak!"

Cengkeraman tangannya terlepas. Lalu terdengar bunyi berdebam. Langkahnya terhenti.

Allistor menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Arthur terbaring di atas trotoar. Dia meringis melihatnya. Harusnya ia lebih berhati-hati untuk tidak menambahkan luka fisik pada Arthur. Hanya akan membuat ibunya semakin panik saja.

"Kau membuatku kesal, kau tahu." Dia menghampiri Arthur dan berjongkok di sampingnya. "Kenapa kau membela Jones? Jelas-jelas dia sudah menyakitimu."

Arthur masih belum berubah posisi.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada bocah Amerika itu, huh?"

Ada luka gores pada dagu yang tertangkap oleh mata Allistor saat Arthur mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Dia meringis menahan sakit dan bangkit dengan bantuan tangannya, kepayahan beralih ke posisi duduk. Kemejanya kotor oleh debu. Allistor baru sadar kalau Arthur tidak memakai blazernya. Pasti tertinggal di apartemen Jones.

Arthur sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Rambutnya masih terlihat basah, pasti tidurnya belum lama. Surai-surai pirang itu terlihat sedikit lebih jinak dari biasanya, jatuh menutupi wajahnya saat ia menunduk dan memeriksa kakinya. Pelan-pelan menekan lututnya dan berjengit menahan sakit.

"Berdiri." Allistor bangkit, menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Dia melangkah duluan dan meninggalkan Arthur.

Ia belum mendengar bunyi lain selain tip-tap sepatunya, jadi dia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh lagi ke belakang. Arthur sudah berdiri, bahkan dia sedang berjalan. Tapi langkahnya terlalu pendek. Yang seperti itu mana bisa disebut _melangkah. _Lebih tepatnya _menyeret kaki._ Pantas Allistor tidak dapat mendengar bunyi sepatunya.

Mereka baru akan sampai rumah besok pagi kalau terus seperti ini.

Allistor menghela nafas dan membuka kancing blazernya, melepas garmen warna biru tua yang secara sempurna membalut tubuhnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Arthur. Mungkin adiknya lebih membutuhkan blazer itu. Lagipula dia masih merasa kepanasan. Allistor mengibaskan blazernya dan menutupi bahu Arthur. Adiknya hanya melihat ke arahnya dengan keheranan.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, selanjutnya Allistor merendahkan badannya di depan Arthur.

"Naik."

Kirkland yang lebih muda usianya hanya mengerjapkan matanya heran.

Allistor berdecak tak sabar. "Tsk, cepatlah! Kau ingin membuat ibu menangis lebih lama?"

Dia tahu ada sedikit ragu di sana, tapi pada akhirnya ada beban pada punggungnya, diikuti lengan kurus melingkari lehernya. Allistor mengambil nafas dan menegakkan badan. Tidak seberat yang ia duga. Jauh lebih ringan dari perkiraannya. Memangnya ia pikir berapa berat Arthur? Adiknya itu begitu kurus seperti kekurangan gizi. Saat melihat Arthur, tentu orang-orang akan berpikir kalau keluarga Kirkland begitu miskin. Ayahnya akan berguling dalam kuburnya karena tidak tenang.

Allistor melangkah pelan.

Ia bisa merasakan degupan jantung Arthur. Sedikit lebih cepat dari normal, namun membuatnya tenang. Setidaknya ia tahu adiknya masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Sekarang dia bisa pulang ke rumah dan menunjukkan pada ibunya kalau ia sudah menepati janjinya. Wanita itu tidak akan punya alasan untuk menangis lagi, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Hei," Allistor membenarkan pegangan tangannya. "Katakan, siapa yang mengganggumu tadi?"

Arthur sedikit menegang. Allistor tahu dari pegangan tangannya yang mengerat.

"Biar kutebak." Biasanya dia tidak suka bermain-main, tapi kali ini perlu. Arthur tidak mungkin mau mengatakannya secara langsung. "Si albino? Atau― si rambut gondrong orang Perancis itu? Tidak, pasti si albino. Apa aku benar?"

Biasanya dia tidak banyak bicara, apalagi dengan Arthur. Dia hanya akan mengejek dan memaki adiknya, bukan mengobrol santai seperti ini. Sepertinya ia terlalu kelelahan karena berlari-lari tadi, hingga kepalanya berasap dan otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar. Bahkan dia sendiri merasa aneh mencoba berbicara dengan Arthur.

"Apa saja yang sempat dia lakukan padamu?" Allistor bertanya, setengah berbisik.

Angin berhembus pelan, menggoyangkan daun-daun dan menimbulkan bunyi berdesir yang menenangkan.

Arthur mengeratkan pegangannya, praktis memeluk kakaknya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Allistor yang lebar. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal itu?"

Ada jeda di antara mereka, yang diisi dengan suara tip-tap lembut sepatu Allistor menghentak trotoar pelan.

Allistor menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm, baiklah."

Kemudian hening. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Arthur jatuh tertidur. Allistor menebak dari dengkur halus begitu dekat menyapa telinganya. Nafas Arthur yang hangat menyapu lehernya, sedikit menggelitik, tapi dia tidak akan mengeluh.

Tidak ingin membangunkan adiknya, Allistor meneruskan langkahnya dengan hati-hati.

…

Alfred F. Jones mematut diri di depan cermin.

Tangannya terangkat naik meraba pipi kirinya. Sedikit bengkak dan ada bekas membiru. Ia meringis, rasanya cukup sakit. Kedua Kirkland bersaudara itu berbeda sekali bak langit dan bumi. Pukulan-pukulan Arthur tidak ada apa-apanya bagi Alfred, tapi Allistor urusan lain. Ia seperti dihantam dengan tongkat pemukul _baseball. _Harusnya ia tidak main-main dengan seniornya.

Allistor memang terlihat menyeramkan. Rambut merah liarnya menambah kesan jahat pada dirinya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya begitu tajam dan mengintimidasi. Alfred tidak menyangka Arthur adalah adik dari setan merah itu, sang presiden kesiswaan. Pantas saja saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Arthur, ia merasa familiar dengan sepasang mata emeraldnya. Tapi Allistor tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia punya adik, apalagi seorang omega. Tentu hal itu bisa merusak reputasinya. Bagaimana pun juga ia seorang alfa yang disegani. Berbeda sekali dengan adiknya. Dan kalau ia tahu hal itu sejak awal, Alfred akan meninggalkan Arthur sendirian di klinik sekolah waktu itu. Untuk berurusan dengan Allistor, resikonya terlalu besar.

"Alfred-kun."

Dia dikagetkan oleh suara Kiku, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati omeganya berdiri sambil menyandarkan punggung pada bingkai pintu. Kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada dan raut mukanya tampak tidak senang.

Secara refleks ia melengkungkan senyum. "Ah, Kiku? Kapan kau datang? Aku tidak mendengarmu,"

Pemuda Asia itu menegakkan badannya, berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan duduk di sana. "Aku sudah berdiri di dekat pintu selama sepuluh menit, tapi sepertinya kau terlalu asik mengagumi paras tampanmu hingga tidak menyadari kehadiranku."

"Ahahaha, benarkah? Kurasa kau berbakat menjadi seorang ninja."

Alfred sudah terbiasa dengan nada sarkastik Kiku, yang semakin lama semakin menjadi. Apa benar dia seorang omega? Kadang-kadang kelakuannya seperti beta, bahkan hampir bisa dibilang seperti alfa. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu peduli. Selama Kiku tidak mencoba mendominasinya, mulut tajamnya tidak menjadi masalah bagi Alfred.

Dia menghampiri Kiku, berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Aku ingin _pancake_ di seberang sekolah."

"Hm-mm. Tunggu sebentar, biarkan pangeranmu ini memakai seragamnya dengan layak." Dia memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kiku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin? Hingga tidak bisa mengantarku pulang,"

Gerakan Alfred mengancingkan blazernya terhenti. Ia melirik ke arah Kiku dari pantulan cermin.

"Ah, aku― umm, ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus, berkaitan dengan perlombaan kelas kemarin."

Kepingan onyx Kiku terlihat tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Umm― iya. Seperti itu."

Dia mulai merasa kepanasan.

"Bukan itu yang kudengar dari Gilbert-kun."

Sepasang mata biru langitnya membulat.

Gilbert?

"Apa katanya?"

Kiku tidak segera menjawab. Dia membiarkan jemarinya meraba tekstur selimut bermotif bendera Amerika yang halus, yang terlipat di sampingnya. "Dia bilang kau pergi dengan omega itu. Arthur Kirkland."

"…"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Alfred-kun." Pemuda berambut pirang itu terdiam. "Katakan, apa hubungan kalian? Apa kau tidur dengannya lagi?"

Alfred membalikkan badannya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian? Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami, dan aku tidak tidur dengan Arthur lagi."

Kiku mengangkat alisnya mengejek. "Oh, benarkah? Lalu―" Dia memicingkan mata onyxnya. "―bisa kau jelaskan mengapa blazernya ada di kamarmu?" Dia menarik blazer biru tua yang terlipat di bawah tumpukan selimut, melemparkannya ke arah Alfred.

Garmen itu jatuh di ujung kakinya. Pin identitas dengan nama _Arthur Kirkland _yang tersemat pada dada sebelah kiri seolah mengejeknya.

"Cepat jelaskan padaku."

Alfred menghela nafas, merunduk untuk memungut blazer itu. "Jangan suka menarik kesimpulan sendiri, Kiku."

Kiku mendengus, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Dan aku sedikit berharap akan mendapati si jalang itu telanjang di tempat tidurmu saat aku datang pagi ini."

Alfred tertawa, menyampirkan blazer Arthur pada sandaran kursi. Ia mengancingkan manik terakhir blazernya dan menghampiri Kiku, duduk di sampingnya. Pemuda Asia itu memiringkan badannya, membiarkan punggungnya menghadap Alfred.

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu! Jangan mudah percaya pada cerita Gilbert, kau tahu si albino itu sama sekali tidak _awesome _seperti pengakuannya!"

"Setidaknya dia tidak mengkhianati pasangannya dan tidur dengan omega lain!"

"Hah? Kau bercanda? Dia tidak punya pasangan tetap karena selalu berpindah-pindah seperti kutu loncat! Bagaimana mungkin kau menyamakanku dengan orang itu?"

Kiku segera beralih posisi menghadap Alfred dengan gusar. "Tapi tidak ada yang tersakiti! Hubungan satu malam masih jauh lebih baik daripada pengkhianatanmu dengan omega itu!"

"Kiku―"

"Kau sendiri yang mengaku tidak tertarik pada omega itu! Lalu mengapa blazernya ada di tempatmu? Mengapa aku menemukan helaian rambut yang bukan punyamu?!" Pemuda Asia itu mengangkat sehelai rambut pirang pendek, menunjukkannya tepat di depan mata Alfred. "Aku tahu rambutmu tidak sehalus ini! Sekarang kau masih tidak mau mengakui kalau sudah tidur dengan si Kirkland itu?!"

"Ki―"

"Apa lagi alasan bodohmu kali i―"

Alfred membungkam mulut Kiku dengan sebuah ciuman. Cukup dalam dan lama hingga Kiku kembali tenang.

"…_baka_."

"Iya, dia tidur di sini semalam. Tapi hanya sebentar! Aku bahkan tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali! Kau omega, harusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaannya kemarin. Gil, Aksel dan Tonio benar-benar sudah gila! Apa aku harus diam saja?" Alfred menarik nafas. "Coba kau ada di posisi Arthur! Dia sudah menangis ketakutan seperti kelinci mau dipotong! Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai pahlawan dan menyelamatkannya! Tapi bahkan kakaknya yang menyeramkan itu salah paham dan memukulku! Dia membuat pipiku bengkak kau tidak li―"

Kiku membungkam mulut Alfred, dengan tangannya.

Ia mendengus, "Sudah diam! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Kita makan _pancake _sekarang." Pemuda berambut hitam itu meninggalkan Alfred dengan langkah gusar.

Alfred sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahu. Setidaknya dia tidak berbohong pada Kiku. Dia tidak tidur lagi dengan Arthur. Belum.

…

Seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya, Arthur masuk kelas paling akhir. Dia sengaja menunggu di koridor dekat ruang guru, kemudian mengekor Mr. Watson sambil berbasa-basi menanyakan materi yang belum ia mengerti. Setidaknya guru-guru tidak memperlakukannya berbeda hanya karena dia seorang omega. Dan pagi ini dia memakai jaket dengan warna senada seperti blazernya, karena miliknya tertinggal di apartemen Alfred. Ia mencatat dalam benaknya untuk meminta kembali seragamnya pada pemuda Amerika itu.

Dan dua puluh sembilan pasang mata alfa teman-teman sekelasnya ―kecuali Alfred, dia belum datang pagi ini― tertuju kepadanya begitu ia masuk kelas setelah Mr. Watson. Arthur masih belum terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini, jadi ia melangkah dengan tidak nyaman menuju tempat duduknya. Gilbert menjulurkan kakinya menghalangi jalan Arthur. Ia mengerutkan kening, memandang sekilas pada Gilbert yang tampak tidak senang. Ada plester yang merekat pada hidung dan pelipisnya. Tampak bekas-bekas membiru pada wajahnya.

Arthur menelan ludah.

"Setelah merayu Alfred dan menghancurkan persahabatan kami, kau ganti merayu guru? Heh, aku tidak menyangka kau begitu rendah, Kirkland." Gilbert berbisik dengan suara dalam, memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Beilschmidt, kau tidak sedang mengancam Kirkland, kan? Biarkan dia duduk." Mr. Watson berkata dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Tidak, Pak. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sepatu baruku padanya,"

"Dia sudah melihatnya. Sekarang biarkan dia duduk, Beilschmidt."

"Ya, ya, tentu. Duduklah, Kirkland." Gilbert menarik kembali kakinya, membiarkan Arthur duduk. "Semalam kau tidur dengan Alfred? Cih, tentu saja yang kemarin itu tidak cukup, kan? Kita bahkan belum selesai melakukannya dan si Amerika itu seenaknya saja menyela. Apakah kalian _bermain_ sampai dini hari? Begitu kasar sampai kau susah berjalan?"

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat. "Kau―"

"Kenapa? Aku benar, kan? Tidak mungkin Alfred tidak tertarik saat melihat kami memperlakukanmu kemarin. Dia pasti impoten kalau tidak tergugah. Kau tahu, desahanmu kemarin benar-benar― _sexy._" Gilbert mengedipkan sebelah matanya, masih menyeringai.

"Beilschmidt, sudah kubilang jangan ganggu Kirkland. Biarkan dia belajar dan jangan mengajaknya mengobrol dalam kelas."

"Ah, aku hanya menanyakan materi apa yang belum dia mengerti. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengajarinya secara privat." Seringaiannya masih terukir di sana, sepasang mata merahnya berkilat-kilat.

Mr. Watson menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Sepertinya kau lupa, tapi dia peringkat 1 dan kau peringkat 100. Apa yang kau ketahui dan dia tidak?" Komentarnya barusan mengundang tawa seisi kelas.

Si albino mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah~! Mungkin― posisi bercinta terbaik? Omega ini pemalu sekali, aku yakin dia masih harus banyak belajar soal itu."

Mr. Watson mengibaskan tangannya. "Shush, hentikan pembicaraan ini dan buka bukumu halaman 108. Tolong kau bacakan paragraf pertama."

Gilbert membuka-buka diktatnya dengan enggan. "Tsk, harusnya Bapak meminta Kirkland yang membaca. Suaranya seksi sekali, apalagi kalau dia mendesah."

"Kau sudah pernah mendengarnya, Gil?"

"Mendesahlah untuk kami, omega!"

"Hei, tenanglah!"

"Anda sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin mendengarnya, Mr. Watson? Aku yakin Arthur tidak akan keberatan melakukannya." Aksel menimpali.

"Ah, tapi dia seorang _siren*. _Waspadalah, dia bisa menarikmu ke dasar lautan yang gelap dan mematikan." Antonio tersenyum ganjil.

Arthur hanya diam dan memutar bola matanya. Tentu saja Gilbert akan bersikap menyebalkan dan alfa lain akan mengikutinya. Ini bukan kelas A, tidak ada ketenangan untuknya di sini.

"Kalian diam sekarang juga. Mulailah membaca, Beilschmidt."

"A-aa, baiklah. Cuaca adalah rata-rata keadaan atmosfer pada waktu tertentu―"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas ditendang terbuka.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk tidak menendang pintu seperti itu, Jones? Haruskah kau mengumumkan keterlambatanmu dengan begitu hebohnya?"

Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf, kurasa aku makan terlalu banyak _pancake _pagi ini."

"Oh, kau tidak mengajak omegamu yang satunya lagi, Al? Kelihatannya dia belum sarapan, kasihan sekali. Jalannya tertatih pagi ini, kau tidak merasa bersalah padanya?"

"Beilschmidt, tolong lanjutkan bacaanmu. Jones, duduklah dan buka bukumu halaman 108. Kirkland, kau boleh membaca paragraf ketiga nanti."

"Ah, Anda mendengarkan saranku, Mr. Watson. Dijamin tidak akan menyesal. Suaranya _merdu_ sekali."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, cepat lanjutkan."

"Heh, sampai dimana aku tadi? Ah, adalah rata-rata keadaan atmosfer pada waktu tertentu yang relatif singkat dan meliputi wilayah sempit. Keadaan atmosfer ditandai dengan adanya proses dan perubahan―"

Alfred melangkah menuju bangkunya, tak lupa melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada Gilbert, Antonio dan Aksel. Tapi dia tidak bertemu dengan keping emerald Arthur. Omega itu hanya berfokus pada diktat di hadapannya.

"―yang terjadi pada gejala-gejala atmosfer seperti suhu, tekanan dan kelembaban udara, curah hujan, tingkat penutupan awan, dan arah angin."

…

Dan seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan sebelumnya, Arthur cepat-cepat keluar begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Ia sudah mengemasi peralatan tulisnya saat Mr. Karpusi mengumumkan pekerjaan rumah untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan dan segera bangkit dari bangkunya begitu gurunya membawa modul mengajar dan melangkah pergi. Sama seperti tadi pagi, Arthur berbasa-basi menanyakan materi yang diajarkan Mr. Karpusi. Sebenarnya ia mengerti betul semua materi yang diterangkan, tapi Arthur membutuhkan alasan untuk keluar dari kelas dengan aman tanpa mendapat gangguan dari alfa-alfa lain yang terus memandanginya sejak Gilbert menyebutkan tentang _desahan._

Mungkin satu-satunya keuntungan berada di kelas F adalah guru-guru lebih memperhatikannya, karena dia satu-satunya siswa yang memperhatikan pelajaran. Ini baru hari kedua, tapi ia sudah merasa sikap guru-gurunya sekarang berbeda dengan saat ia masih berada di kelas A. Entah karena mereka merasa iba melihatnya dipindahpaksa ke kelas F atau karena mereka mulai mengakui keberadaannya setelah nilai ujian akhir semesternya keluar dan lagi-lagi ia menempati peringkat pertama.

"Aku akan merekomendasikan beberapa buku acuan untuk kau baca, kau bisa mencarinya di perpustakaan sekolah, Kirkland." Mr. Karpusi menuliskan beberapa judul buku pada secarik kertas, kemudian memberikannya pada Arthur. "Bagaimana dengan kelas barumu? Kuharap anak-anak kelas F tidak kurang ajar kepadamu. Ah, tapi bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin mereka bisa bersikap baik. Anak-anak itu susah sekali diatur."

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Pak. Mereka― kurasa mereka punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan _persahabatannya._" Arthur tersenyum pahit.

"Jangan biarkan mereka mengganggu konsentrasi belajarmu. Aku tahu ini bukan nasehat yang baik, tapi― kalau bisa, carilah seorang alfa untuk melindungimu. Salah satu dari mereka lebih baik, agar kau dapat terjaga selama berada di lingkungan sekolah."

Arthur menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Terima kasih atas nasehatnya, Pak. Aku― akan pergi ke perpustakaan sekarang. Terima kasih untuk rekomendasi bukunya."

Dengan itu Arthur meninggalkan kantor guru. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan membaca daftar buku yang direkomendasikan oleh Mr. Karpusi. Keningnya berkerut, ia sudah membaca 7 dari 10 judul buku yang tertulis di kertasnya. Sebenarnya hari ini suasana hatinya sedang tidak begitu baik, jadi ia hanya akan tidur di perpustakaan. Arthur merasa lapar, tapi dia tidak ingin pergi ke kafetaria dan mendapat gangguan dari alfa. Tidur di perpustakaan adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan, Arthur memikirkan kata-kata Mr. Karpusi. Beliau pasti sudah tahu betul bagaimana tabiat alfa-alfa di kelas F, kalau sampai menyarankannya mencari seorang alfa untuk melindunginya. Tapi kalau salah satu dari mereka? Siapa yang bisa ia pilih? Mereka semua terlihat buas dan hanya ingin mengambil keuntungan darinya. Alfred? Ah, dia sudah memiliki pasangan. Meskipun Alfred bersikap begitu baik padanya, ia ragu kalau pemuda itu melakukannya dengan tulus. Bukan tidak mungkin Alfred hanya menganggap ini sebagai permainan belaka. Bagaimana pun juga ia sudah punya pasangan dan terlihat cukup bahagia dengan pasangannya. Arthur tidak ingin berharap banyak dari pemuda itu, meski kenyataannya ia berharap dapat memutar waktu dan bertemu dengan Alfred dengan cara yang berbeda. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Lalu siapa yang akan melindunginya?

Langkah kakinya terhenti di depan kelas A. Kelasnya terdahulu, hingga dua hari yang lalu. Di kelas itu, dia tidak membutuhkan alfa untuk melindunginya. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli untuk mengganggunya. Harus ia akui ia merindukan masa-masa yang tenang di kelas itu.

"Kirkland?" Arthur menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru. "Kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Ludwig Beilschmidt. Sulit dipercaya kalau dia bersaudara dengan Gilbert Beischmidt.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya― kebetulan lewat."

"Oh, lihat siapa yang datang berkunjung." Tiba-tiba Vash muncul dari balik pintu kelas. "Kau merindukanku, omega? Cih, menjijikkan."

Arthur terdiam.

"Zwingli, jangan ganggu dia."

"Hmph, aku tidak tahu mengapa kau selalu membelanya, Beilschmidt. Omega ini bahkan tidak pantas untuk mengenalmu." Vash mendengus. "Mana Jones? Dia tidak mengawalmu? Ah, kurasa dia sibuk berduaan dengan pasangannya. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya? Dengan Kiku Honda? Hati-hati, dia bisa membunuhmu kalau kau macam-macam dengan pacarnya."

"Zwingli, kau bilang kau sudah lapar. Ayo kita ke kafetaria sekarang." Ludwig menyeret Vash pergi.

Arthur hanya menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan kata-kata Vash. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke perpustakaan.

Seperti biasa perpustakaan begitu sepi pada jam istirahat. Langkah kakinya terdengar menggema dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi rak-rak buku memanjang. Arthur tidak menyempatkan diri menilik deretan buku, langsung menuju meja baca individu di dekat jendela. Ia duduk di kursi dan segera menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa.

Semilir angin yang menerobos masuk dari jendela membuainya, membuat matanya berat. Arthur baru memejamkan matanya beberapa detik saat sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di pundaknya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata onyx.

"Hm?"

"Maaf mengganggu rencana tidur siangmu, Kirkland-kun. Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Alisnya mengernyit. "Kau siapa?"

Pemuda berwajah oriental itu tersenyum. "Kiku Honda. Aku pacar Alfred F. Jones."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat.

Omega ini adalah pasangan Alfred?

…

*_siren _: _(in ancient Greek stories) any of a group of sea creatures that were part woman and part bird, or part woman and part fish, whose beautiful singing made sailors sail towards them into rocks or dangerous waters _(from Oxford Advanced Learner's Dictionary)


	6. Apology

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, omegaverse, OOC, yaoi**

…

**AN :** Hmm, harusnya tanggal 17 ini saya seminar, tapi ternyata pak dosen ada acara *curcol* Jadi, errr, saya menghabiskan waktu dua minggu buat bergalau ria karena nggak jadi seminar, orz orz. Ah, sudahlah. Hiraukan saja kegalauan saya, orz orz.

…

**Part 6 – Apology**

"Kiku Honda. Aku pacar Alfred F. Jones."

Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung. "A-ah, tentu."

Lagi-lagi Kiku mengukir senyum. "Aku takut ini tidak bisa dibicarakan di sini. Maukah kau ikut denganku?"

Meski sedikit ragu, Arthur beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengikuti pemuda Asia itu keluar dari ruang perpustakaan. Mereka melewati koridor sekolah yang ramai oleh lalu lalang orang. Arthur tidak tahu ke mana mereka akan menuju, atau apa yang ingin Kiku bicarakan dengannya. Bisa jadi sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Alfred. Pasti itu. Dan dengan semua keraguan yang memenuhi pikirannya, ia mengikuti Kiku.

"Aku sudah banyak mendengar kabar tentangmu, Arthur Kirkland."

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi tertunduk ―ia tidak terbiasa berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian― dan memandangi punggung Kiku, menunggu.

"Terutama tentang taruhan 2900 dollar memperebutkan _keperawananmu._"

Ah, tentu saja pembicaraan ini akan berkaitan dengan hal _itu._

"Aku iri padamu, Kirkland-kun." Langkah kakinya terhenti. Kiku sedikit menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang tajam ke arah Arthur. "Karena bahkan aku tidak bernilai sebesar itu." Kemudian dia kembali meneruskan langkahnya dengan pasti.

"Ke mana kau akan membawaku, Honda?" Arthur menghentikan langkahnya begitu sampai di hadapan tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke atap sekolah. Kiku yang sudah mulai meniti anak tangga juga menghentikan pendakiannya dan membalikkan badan, menghadap Arthur sepenuhnya. Kedua tangannya dia lipat di depan dada, sepasang mata onyxnya memicing.

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Aku tidak akan mendorongmu jatuh, Kirkland-kun. Aku tidak sekejam itu." Ada seringaian kecil yang terukir pada wajahnya. "Atau perlu aku menyeretmu naik?"

Ada banyak alasan untuk tidak mempercayai Kiku begitu saja. Pemuda Asia di hadapannya ini adalah pasangan Alfred. Sedangkan Alfred adalah pelaku utama dari kekacauan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya akhir-akhir ini. Hampir semua siswa di sini tahu tentang taruhan konyol kelas F, yang berarti mereka tahu bahwa Alfred sudah tidur dengan Arthur. Sekarang, siapa yang tidak geram begitu tahu pasangannya tidur dengan omega lain? Justru Arthur akan merasa aneh kalau Kiku tidak membencinya. Tapi ini semua bukan salahnya. Dia tidak pernah meminta hal itu. Meskipun demikian, Arthur akui ia merasa sedikit bersalah pada Kiku karena dia mulai _mengharapkan _Alfred. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan.

Arthur menghela nafas. "Ini semua tentang Alfred, kan?"

Karena di antara Arthur dan Kiku, hanya Alfred seorang yang menghubungkannya. Pemuda Amerika itu bak jembatan penghubung antara dua kota yang terpisah luasnya samudera. Arthur tidak pernah mengenal Kiku dan dia tidak yakin Kiku tahu banyak tentang dirinya selain dari berita yang tersebar; _omega 2900 dollar. _Dan dia akan tetap tidak mengenal Kiku, begitu pula sebaliknya; kalau bukan karena Alfred yang memperkenalkan mereka. Kalau saja pemuda Amerika itu tidak melakukan hal-hal yang memunculkan keberadaan benang merah di antara mereka.

Kiku menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tidak mengerti, Kirkland. Ini bukan tentang Alfred, tapi tentang dirimu."

Arthur terdiam selama beberapa saat.

_Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Kiku Honda? Hati-hati, dia bisa membunuhmu kalau kau macam-macam dengan pacarnya._

Kenapa dia teringat dengan kata-kata Vash?

Arthur tidak tahu apa yang sedang menunggunya di atap sekolah. Bukan tidak mungkin Kiku merencanakan semua ini, jebakan untuknya. Mungkin pemuda itu tidak akan mendorongnya jatuh dari atap. Mungkin dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan lain untuknya. Sesuatu yang bisa mempermalukan Arthur lebih dari apa pun yang telah terjadi. Tapi apa salah Arthur? Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Alfred dan dirinya; itu bukan salahnya, kan?

Atau mungkin juga, Kiku hanya ingin bicara padanya. Sebagai sesama omega.

"Maaf. Tapi aku baru ingat ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan. Kita bicara lain kali saja." Tapi ia belum pernah bertemu dengan omega yang begitu persisten, hingga terkesan dominan. Jadi akan lebih baik kalau ia mundur, sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Misalnya saja, didorong jatuh dari atap.

Arthur membalikkan badannya, bersiap untuk melangkah pergi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti, ya?"

Arthur tidak ingin mendengarkannya, terus menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah kaki sedikit timpang. Dia harus segera menjauh dari pemuda itu.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin bicara denganmu, bodoh."

Arthur sedikit terkejut saat pundaknya dicengkeram. Dia bahkan tidak mendengar Kiku mengikutinya. Dia tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi Kiku membuatnya sedikit takut. Sesuatu tentang sepasang mata onyxnya yang tajam membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku atau aku benar-benar akan menyeretmu. Aku bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah. Kau boleh mencobanya kalau tidak percaya."

Cengkeraman pada pundaknya mengerat.

…

"Hei, Toris! Kau lihat Kiku? Aku tidak menemukannya di ruang klub surat kabar, tidak juga di kafetaria." Alfred melambaikan tangannya kepada seorang pemuda berambut cokelat, omega kelas A reguler, teman sekelas Kiku. "Apakah dia mengatakan padamu akan pergi ke mana?"

Toris menggelengkan kepala. "A-aku tidak tahu. Dia buru-buru keluar saat bel istirahat berbunyi."

Sepasang alisnya mengernyit. "Hoo, begitu? Kira-kira ke mana dia pergi? Tidak biasanya Kiku meninggalkanku begitu saja. Apa menurutmu dia menemukan alfa lain yang lebih menarik dariku?"

"A-ah, kurasa tidak demikian, Jones."

"Hmm, baiklah! Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, beritahu dia aku mencarinya!" Dengan itu Alfred pergi meninggalkan kelas A reguler. Tidak tahu harus ke mana, yang jelas bukan ke kafetaria. Dia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Gilbert, membuat Alfred ingin menghajarnya saja. Jadi dia membiarkan kakinya melangkah membawanya pergi tanpa arah yang pasti. Dia tidak akan pergi jauh, setengah jam lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan dia tidak ingin terlambat lagi.

Alfred menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sesuatu yang _tanpa arah _selalu membawanya berakhir di sini. Atap sekolah. Sambil bergumam, ia mulai meniti anak tangga dan berharap tidak bertemu Antonio di atas sana. Ia beberapa kali memergoki pemuda Spanyol itu tengah merayu seorang omega berdarah Italia di sana. Alfred tidak tahu siapa namanya, hanya tahu kalau dia adalah teman sekelas Kiku.

"…tidak tahu diri."

Sepertinya dia mendengar suara Kiku.

"_-ano yarou_!"

Tidak salah lagi. Hanya Kiku yang bisa berkata seperti itu. Alfred tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi yang jelas bukan suatu pujian manis. Suara-suara berdebum yang terdengar berat membuatnya khawatir dan berlari dengan cepat, menendang pintu tanpa ragu.

"Kiku!"

Apa yang ia lihat membuat mulutnya menganga.

Tiba-tiba saja atap sekolah beralih fungsi menjadi ring gulat. Segerombolan alfa, beta, dan omega melingkar menyaksikan perkelahian kecil di hadapan mereka. Kedua pemeran utama berhenti, perhatian mereka langsung tertuju pada Alfred. Kiku terlihat menyeramkan dengan matanya yang berkilat-kilat. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak sedang memegang kendali, terlihat dari bagaimana Arthur menahan tubuhnya tetap di bawah dengan menduduki bagian perutnya.

Alfred tahu ada yang salah di sini. Tidak perlu menjadi seorang yang jenius untuk mengatakannya. Kedua omega itu mempunyai memar dan luka terlukis pada wajahnya. Dan masing-masing memancarkan aura ingin membunuh. Menyeramkan sekali. Alfred baru tahu omega bisa berkelahi seperti ini. Dan ia pikir mereka hanya akan menjambak rambut satu sama lain.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Perlahan dia melangkah menuju panggung utama. Kerumunan kecil yang mengerubungi mereka tersibak secara otomatis, memberi jalan untuk Alfred.

"Kau tidak lihat, Alfred-kun? Kirkland ini mencoba membunuhku." Kiku menggertakkan gigi-giginya, sekuat tenaga mendorong Arthur pergi. Sepertinya pemuda berambut pirang itu masih dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Alfred sehingga tidak sempat mewaspadai serangan Kiku, terjatuh ke belakang.

"_Bakayarou_!" Kesempatan itu Kiku gunakan untuk segera bangkit dan menendang lutut Arthur dengan kesal, membuatnya mengerang. Alfred tidak sempat menghentikan Kiku dan hanya berjengit. Ia curiga kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kaki Arthur dari caranya berjalan, dan sepertinya Kiku memutuskan untuk memperparah hal itu.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur karena aku tidak membunuhmu, Kirkland."

Ini adalah sisi gelap Kiku yang tidak ingin ia lihat. Alfred sudah tahu sejak lama, ia hanya bersikap tidak peduli. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka suatu saat Kiku akan melukai orang lain, dan itu semua karena dirinya. Perkelahian ini pasti dipicu oleh dirinya. Harusnya dia ingat kalau Kiku adalah seorang pencemburu. Dia bodoh kalau berpikir dapat menyuap Kiku untuk diam.

"Hentikan Kiku―"

Pemuda Asia itu menolehkan kepalanya. "Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur, Alfred-kun. Ini antara _omega _saja."

Dia tidak tahu harus memihak kepada siapa. Kiku tidak bisa disalahkan begitu saja, tentu saja dia murka. Mungkin insiden blazer tadi pagi masih membuatnya dongkol. Mungkin dia percaya kalau Alfred sudah mengkhianatinya, _lagi. _Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membela Arthur. Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya dan mengambil sisi yang berlawanan dari Kiku. Jadi Alfred memutuskan untuk berada di tengah-tengah. Ia hanya perlu memastikan kedua omega itu tidak mencoba saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Dan mengapa orang-orang hanya diam saja dan menyaksikan?

"Beraninya kau merayu alfa yang jelas-jelas sudah punya pasangan. Ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu etika, Kirkland? Atau― ibumu sama seperti dirimu? _Omega jalang_."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya berkilat marah. "Beraninya kau menghina ibuku!"

Arthur bangkit dan mendorong Kiku dengan kasar. Mereka kembali terlibat dalam pergulatan kecil yang terlihat tidak berbahaya bagi Alfred. Setidaknya tidak sebahaya perkelahian para alfa. Hanya dorongan-dorongan, sedikit tarikan, pukulan-pukulan kecil― tunggu dulu!

"H-hei! Hentikan, kalian berdua!" Alfred maju dan menahan kedua tangan Kiku, menariknya mundur. Seorang beta memutuskan untuk membantu dan mengamankan Arthur.

Kedua omega itu memberontak, menendang-nendang udara.

"Lepaskan aku, Alfred! Aku harus memberi pelajaran pada si jalang itu!"

"Oof!" Alfred harus menahan sakit saat Kiku menyiku perutnya cukup keras. "Kiku―"

Dan sebuah gebrakan keras pada pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?!"

Pasukan komisi disiplin kesiswaan berdiri di ambang pintu dengan muka ditekuk. Di antara mereka adalah sang presiden kesiswaan dengan rambut merahnya yang menyala. Dia terlihat tidak senang, apalagi ketika mengetahui siapa yang terlibat dalam perkelahian itu.

Harusnya kedua omega ini berpikir dua kali sebelum memulai perkelahian pada jam sekolah. Apalagi di atap. Ruang organisasi kesiswaan berada satu lantai persis di bawahnya. Tentu saja mereka dengan cepat mendengar keributan semacam ini.

Allistor melangkah menghampiri mereka dengan gusar, diikuti lima pengurus kesiswaan mengekor di belakangnya. Sepasang mata emeraldnya berkilat-kilat.

"Honda, Kirkland (rasanya aneh sekali menyebut namanya sendiri), Jones; bawa mereka bertiga ke ruangan kesiswaan sekarang."

"Hei, tapi aku tidak terlibat!"

Allistor melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Alfred. "Kau pikir aku _bodoh_? Kau mau berjalan sendiri atau perlu aku menyeretmu?"

…

"Memperebutkan alfa? Tidak adakah alasan yang lebih _menarik _dari itu?" Allistor menangkupkan kedua tangannya, bergantian memandangi Arthur dan Kiku. Ia memicingkan matanya begitu bertemu manik emerald yang serupa dengan punyanya.

Arthur menundukkan kepalanya.

Kiku mendengus, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Saat ini Allistor jelas terlihat tidak senang, dengan aura hitam memancar dari dirinya. Tapi pemuda Asia itu seperti tidak terpengaruh. Ia sudah terlalu lama bergaul dengan Alfred dan alfa-alfa liar teman-temannya.

"Ha? _Nani sore? _Memperebutkan alfa? Maaf, tapi aku perlu mengoreksi tuduhanmu, tuan presiden kesiswaan. Mungkin maksudmu; memberi pelajaran pada adik kecilmu yang mencoba merebut alfaku."

Allistor berdecak, "Tsk. Kau omega yang cukup berani, harus kuakui itu, Honda. Tapi aku takut kau akan tetap masuk dalam daftar tersangka atas keributan ini." Ia bersiap-siap menulis laporan pelanggaran peraturan atas nama mereka bertiga. Allistor sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan pembelaan Alfred, bahwa dia tidak terlibat dalam perkelahian itu.

Jelas-jelas Alfred lah sumber masalah utama dalam kasus ini. Masih mau tidak mengaku!

"Daripada mengurusiku, kenapa _senpai _tidak mengurusi adik _senpai _saja? Apa dia begitu putus asa sampai berniat merebut pasangan orang?" Kiku melemparkan tatapan sinis pada Arthur, melewatkan _glare _dari Allistor.

"Kiku, hentikan." Alfred menghela nafas. Hari ini Kiku cukup mempersulit dirinya. Sepertinya tak lama lagi pemuda itu akan memasuki siklusnya. Kiku selalu bersikap menyebalkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Apa? Kau mau membela omega ini? Kau berniat tidur lagi dengannya? Apa aku tidak cukup, Alfred-kun? Atau omega ini begitu _lebih baik _dariku?"

"Kau―"

"Kupikir kau hanya melakukannya demi sejumlah uang. Kenapa berlanjut terus? Apa sekarang kau dibayar untuk melindunginya? Apa kau ingin menjadi pahlawan untuk orang ini juga?"

"Kiku―"

Sebuah gebrakan di meja menghentikan pertengkaran kedua pasangan itu, mengejutkan tidak hanya mereka berdua, tapi juga Arthur yang dari tadi hanya diam. Sepasang mata emerald Allistor menyala marah.

"Sepertinya kalian lupa, tapi aku bukan konsultan pernikahan! Jadi diamlah dan biarkan aku menulis laporan, aku tidak mau mendengarkan pertengkaran konyol kalian!"

"Heh, ini semua salah omega itu. Sejak awal ini semua salahnya."

Urat berkedut tampak di pelipis kiri Allistor. "Kau menyalahkan Arthur? Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkan pacarmu yang termakan taruhan senilai 2900 dollar? Aku bisa memberinya lebih dari itu asal dia tidak mengganggu adikku lagi!"

"Kau salah, _senpai_! Adikmu yang menggoda pacarku, bukan sebaliknya!"

"Ya, tentu! Kalau saja kau begitu _menarik _sehingga pacarmu tidak bosan dan tergoda oleh adikku!"

"Kau―"

"Kiku, sudahlah." Lagi-lagi Alfred harus menahan Kiku dan menerima sikuan darinya. Emosional sekali, tidak seperti Kiku yang biasanya. Inilah mengapa ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan Kiku di saat seperti ini. Alfred melirik ke arah Arthur yang tampak tidak peduli.

Apakah Arthur juga akan bersikap menyebalkan seperti Kiku saat mendekati siklusnya?

"Aku akan mencolok matamu jika kau terus melihat ke arah adikku dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu, Jones." Allistor memperingatkan, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pena dalam genggaman tangan kanannya. Ia siap kapan saja untuk menusukkan ujung mata pena yang lancip pada manik biru langit Jones.

Kiku mendelik ke arahnya. "Alfred!"

"A-ah, tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Pemuda Amerika itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dan memandangi setumpuk folder di meja di hadapannya. Mukanya sedikit memerah.

Arthur melirik ke arahnya dan tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu saja detensi dari pihak sekolah. Edelstein, tolong antarkan surat ini ke wali kelas F unggulan dan kelas A reguler." Allistor memberikan dua surat kepada Roderich, yang menganggukkan kepalanya dan segera pergi. "Kalian berdua boleh meneruskan pertengkaran internal kalian di luar. Cepat pergi!" Ia mengibas-kibaskan tangannya dengan kesal.

Kiku bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan kesiswaan sambil mengutuk pelan dalam bahasa Jepang yang tidak dimengerti Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengekor pasangannya.

"Kau tetap tinggal, Arthur." Allistor segera mengatakannya saat adiknya hendak beranjak juga dari kursi. Arthur pun duduk kembali.

"Kau tahu, aku kecewa padamu, Arthur."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya tidak berani melihat ke arah Allistor. Masih beranggapan bahwa pena yang digenggam Allistor jauh lebih menarik.

"Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan menulis namamu pada daftar pelanggar peraturan. Berkelahi bukan hobi barumu, kan?"

Allistor bangkit dari kursinya, mengelilingi meja dan berdiri di belakang Arthur. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan pada masing-masing pundak Arthur. Adiknya sedikit menegang. Allistor merundukkan badannya dan berbisik di telinga Arthur. "Tapi setidaknya kau berhasil melukai pemuda Jepang itu. Kau membuatku terkesan, Art."

Allistor menegakkan badannya, menyeringai dan mengacak rambut pirang Arthur.

"Kau di sini saja sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Aku mau ke kafetaria sebentar, ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?"

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tsk, kau tidak pernah makan siang, ya? Kau kurus sekali seperti kerangka berjalan." Allistor menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan keluar dari ruang kesiswaan.

Sekarang tinggal Arthur sendiri di sana. Dia menghela nafas dan menggulung lengan kemejanya, memperhatikan warna kebiruan yang mulai terbentuk di sana. Arthur meraba tangannya sambil berjengit menahan sakit. Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk berkelahi dengan Kiku, tapi pemuda itu membawa-bawa ibunya dan Arthur tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Tidak apa-apa kalau dia yang dihina, asal jangan ibunya. Wanita itu tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Kemudian Arthur meraba sudut bibirnya yang terasa perih. Ada luka sobek kecil di sana, sedikit berdarah, meninggalkan warna merah pada ujung jarinya.

"Ah, kau masih di sini?" Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata warna biru langit yang begitu mempesona. Alfred. "Aku mencari― ah! Ternyata memang benar tertinggal di sini!"

Cengiran Alfred melebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi. Ia mengambil kunci dengan gantungan burger mini di atas meja, menggoyangkannya pelan "Kunci ruang klub _football_. Mereka bisa membunuhku kalau sampai aku menghilangkannya."

Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia cepat-cepat menurunkan gulungan lengan kemejanya saat Alfred mulai memandanginya dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ada isyarat khawatir pada nada bicaranya.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Mana― _pasanganmu_?" Dadanya terasa sedikit sesak saat mengatakannya.

"Kiku sudah pulang. Dia― ah, kurasa siklusnya segera dimulai, dia merasa tidak enak badan. Jadi aku menyuruhnya pulang saja. Tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Err―"

"Begitu, ya?"

"Iya. Umm, mana kakakmu?"

"Dia pergi ke kafetaria."

"Oh."

Canggung sekali.

Arthur memperhatikan tangannya yang ia lipat rapi di atas pangkuannya. Menunggu waktu berlalu dan bel masuk berbunyi, atau Allistor kembali dari kafetaria, atau Alfred pergi dari sini; salah satu dari ketiga hal tersebut.

Setelah berhadap-hadapan dengan Kiku, Arthur tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Alfred. Kiku sudah menegaskan posisi mereka, di mana Alfred berdiri, Arthur berdiri, Kiku berdiri; dengan disaksikan segerombolan siswa di atap tadi. Dia tidak didorong jatuh, hanya dipermalukan. Sedikit lebih banyak dari yang sudah dilakukan Vash, tapi tidak sampai membuatnya berlinangan air mata. Dia tidak mau menangis hanya karena seorang omega. Dia bisa melawan, jadi dia melawan. Lawannya kali ini bukan alfa, hanya seorang omega seperti dirinya. Apa yang begitu istimewa dari itu? Kenapa dia harus kalah dan membiarkan pemuda Asia itu menghina ibunya?

Untuk pertama kalinya ia lega karena merasa dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau ke klinik sekolah? Kalau tidak segera diobati, lukamu bisa membekas."

Arthur mengerutkan keningnya. _Lalu bagaimana dengan luka yang tidak terlihat?_

Apakah Alfred tidak ingat? Betapa mudahnya dia melupakan kejadian di klinik sekolah.

"Ah! Aku― aku tidak akan _menyentuhmu_ lagi. Aku yakin ada dokter sekarang. Lebih baik, kan? Kau tidak perlu mengobati lukamu sendiri." Pemuda Amerika itu menawarkan seulas senyum yang membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Hmm, kurasa kau benar." Arthur bangkit dari kursi, berpegang pada sandaran punggung untuk berdiri.

Alfred mengulurkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. Seperti orang tua yang pertama kali melihat balitanya mencoba berjalan, khawatir dia akan jatuh.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri, Alfred." _Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia ingin sekali meraih tangan yang besar dan hangat itu._

"Ah, iya. Baiklah, ayo." Pemuda bermata biru langit itu melangkah ke pinggir, membiarkan Arthur berjalan duluan. Kedua tangannya sudah ia tenggelamkan ke dalam saku celana.

Mereka pergi ke klinik sekolah. Pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di ujung koridor memandangi kedua punggung yang semakin menjauh. Pada tangan kanannya ia membawa kantong kertas berisi beberapa potong kue. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia melemparkannya ke tempat sampah terdekat dengan presisi yang menakjubkan.

"Bodoh."

Dan seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, ia berjalan kembali ke ruangan kesiswaan.

…

"Ack! Kau menghajar orang lagi, Jones? Dan kali ini seorang omega?! Keterlaluan sekali dirimu! Dasar alfa tidak tahu diri! Beraninya dengan orang yang lebih lemah darimu! Pengecut!"

Pukulan-pukulan dari suster sekolah, Elizaveta Hedervary, menyambut Alfred saat ia muncul di depan pintu klinik sekolah. Wanita muda berambut cokelat itu bahkan mencoba menendang tulang kering Alfred begitu kedua tangannya dicengkeram oleh Alfred.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku dulu, Eliz! Aduh! Argh, aargh, aaargh." Alfred dibuat lemas seketika saat Elizaveta berhasil menendang selangkangannya.

"Penjahat kelamin sepertimu tidak bisa diampuni!"

Arthur meringis ngilu. Ia tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana rasanya, tapi pasti sakit sekali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, _darling_? Aaaah, Jones benar-benar keterlaluan kali ini! Bisa-bisanya dia melukai makhluk manis seperti kita!"

Ia hanya mengerjapkan matanya saat Elizaveta memeluknya dan mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan.

"Grrh! Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Jelaskan padanya, Art! Aduh!" Alfred mengusap lengannya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Elizaveta.

"Beraninya kau meneriaki makhluk malang ini! Alfa tidak tahu diri!"

Arthur masih ingin melihat bagaimana omega bermata hijau ini memberi pelajaran pada Alfred, tapi rasanya sudah cukup. Ia tidak akan tega kalau harus melihat Alfred ditendang untuk kedua kalinya. Hukuman yang terlalu berat, padahal dia memang tidak bersalah secara langsung.

"Sudahlah, Miss Hedervary. Bukan Alfred yang membuatku terluka."

"Oh? Benarkah? Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Ah, kasihan sekali. Lihat dirimu, sudut bibirmu berdarah!" Elizaveta segera melupakan pertanyaannya, membimbing Arthur untuk duduk di tempat tidur. Dia tidak menyadari bagaimana sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat begitu bersentuhan dengan sprei putih yang lembut. "Kau seharusnya menghajar orang yang sudah membuatnya terluka, Jones! Ah, bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan Kirkland terluka begini?! Alfa macam apa kau ini?!"

Elizaveta menyiapkan obat dan instrumen yang diperlukan, sesekali melempar tatapan kesal kepada Alfred dan terus mengomel memarahinya.

"Tsk, kenapa semua orang menyalahkanku?" Pemuda Amerika itu sepertinya sudah pulih dari rasa sakitnya. Ia menegakkan badan dan menghampiri Arthur. "Kau sudah makan?"

Pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Dia memundurkan badannya secara refleks saat Alfred berdiri di hadapannya. Alfred sedikit mengerutkan alisnya melihat hal itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan sesuatu dari kafetaria. Kau mau burger? Dan segelas _milkshake_? Kentang goreng?"

Lagi-lagi Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. Kali ini dengan cepat, menolak dengan pasti.

"Aku tidak makan _junkfood, git._"

Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Hmm? Kau harus mencobanya sesekali, Art! Memang masih lebih mengenyangkan _Big Mac, _tapi rasanya tidak kalah enak!"

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat di pundaknya. Alfred menoleh. "Jones, beberapa potong sosis dan semangkuk salad sudah cukup. Dan _pretzel _untukku, kalau kau berbaik hati." Elizaveta tersenyum manis. Dia bahkan tidak repot-repot minta maaf karena sudah menuduh dan menyerang Alfred.

Alfred mengerutkan hidungnya. "Salad? Eww. Kau mau makan daun-daunan, Artie? Aku tidak tahu kau juga seorang herbivora?"

"Salad buah, bodoh!" Elizaveta memukul lengannya main-main.

Arthur menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi Alfred. "Tidak apa-apa, Alfred. Boleh aku minta teh lemon? Ah, scone juga."

"Scone? Aku tidak tahu ada yang seperti itu di kafetaria. Hmph." Alfred hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Yang kau makan sehari-hari hanya burger, kentang goreng, _milkshake _dan soda! Cepatlah, aku khawatir tidak ada makanan yang tersisa kalau kau berlama-lama di sini!"

"Ya, ya, baiklah."

Elizaveta memperhatikan bagaimana Alfred keluar dari klinik sambil bersiul-siul. Ia tersenyum dan duduk di kursi di hadapan Arthur, bersiap mengobati luka Arthur.

"Pacarmu perhatian sekali, Kirkland." Ia membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Arthur menggunakan kapas yang telah diberi alkohol.

Arthur berjengit, memundurkan kepalanya. Mukanya sedikit memerah. "Dia― bukan pacarku."

Wanita muda di hadapannya mengangkat kedua alisnya heran. "Oh, benarkah? Kukira dia sudah putus dengan Honda? Kalian berdua cocok, kau tahu."

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

Elizaveta tersenyum. "Aku mendengar kabar bahwa omega jenius Hetalia ditransfer ke kelas F. Kau baik-baik saja di sarang penjahat itu? Apa yang membuatmu dipindah kalau aku boleh tahu?"

Setidaknya guru-guru dan karyawan tidak tahu alasan utama yang membuatnya dipindah paksa ke kelas F. Arthur sedikit bersyukur karenanya.

"Alfred― yang membuatku dipindah ke kelas F." Arthur menyapukan jari-jarinya pada sprei putih di bawah telapak tangannya. Bahan yang begitu lembut. Sesuatu yang mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu. Awal dari segalanya.

Elizaveta mengukir seulas senyum. Dia tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Sementara wanita muda itu mengobati lukanya, Arthur bernostalgia dengan kenangan di ruangan ini, di atas tempat tidur ini. Dadanya terasa sesak, semua ingatan akan kejadian waktu itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

"_Le-lepas!"_

_Pemuda di atasnya tidak mendengarkan. Kedua tangannya ditahan, sebuah tangan menyusup ke balik kemeja putihnya dan Arthur menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, hingga membekas dan berdarah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi, mencoba memberontak lagi, tapi sia-sia. Alfa ini jauh lebih kuat darinya._

_Pemuda itu menciumi lehernya, mengisapnya, menggigitnya pelan, kemudian mengisapnya lagi. Saat itu bulir-bulir air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya. Arthur terus memberontak, tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia hanya menghabiskan energinya dan alfa ini tidak mau melepaskannya begitu saja. Arthur begitu takut. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut ini dalam hidupnya. Apalagi ketika alfa itu menarik turun celananya dan menyiapkan Arthur untuk sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan._

_Dia benar-benar hancur saat alfa itu menyatukan mereka dengan paksa. Tangan kirinya membungkam mulut Arthur, memotong semua teriakan yang tidak sempat dimuntahkan. Kedua alisnya berkerut dalam. Sakit. Air matanya mengalir bebas seperti sungai. Ia kesulitan bernafas. Arthur pikir ia akan mati saat itu._

_Tak pernah terbersit di benaknya bahwa pengalaman pertamanya adalah sebuah paksaan. Sesuatu yang tidak dia inginkan, sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan. Sakit sekali. Perih. Hatinya juga sakit dan perih._

_Harapannya akan alfa yang dapat melindunginya hancur berkeping-keping._

"Kirkland, kau tidak apa-apa? Apakah sakit sekali? Kau menangis,"

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya. Ia meraba pipinya. Ujung jarinya basah.

"Artie, lihat apa yang kubawa! Bibi kafetaria baik sekali memberiku sepotong _cheesecake_!" Alfred muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyumannya yang lebar. Tapi lengkung itu memudar saat bertemu dengan sepasang mata emerald Arthur yang tampak basah. "…Arthur?"

"Miss Hedervary, kau sudah selesai? Cepat ke ruanganku sekarang. Ada hal penting yang harus kita diskusikan." Dokter sekolah melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu, segera pergi berlalu.

"Baik, Dokter! Ah, aku sudah selesai mengobatimu, Kirkland! Kuharap aku tidak melihatmu lagi di klinik sekolah. Err, Jones? Kau membawa makan siangnya, kan?" Wanita muda itu bangkit, mencuci tangannya di wastafel dengan buru-buru dan melangkah keluar dari klinik. Dia menepuk pundak Alfred pelan. "Pastikan Kirkland memakan semuanya! Jaga dia baik-baik!"

Dan Elizaveta pergi, meninggalkan Arthur dan Alfred berdua saja di klinik sekolah.

Arthur menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia menghapus air matanya, tapi bulir-bulir hangat itu tetap mengalir turun.

"Arthur?" Alfred melangkah pelan ke arahnya, meletakkan apa yang ia bawa di atas meja. Ia duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Elizaveta. Lutut mereka bersentuhan. Alfred mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menghapus air mata yang mengalir turun membasahi pipi pucat itu. Berbisik, "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Tapi Arthur menghindar, memundurkan kepalanya dengan nafas tercekat. Sepasang mata emerald itu membulat, memancarkan ketakutan.

"Arthur?" Dia meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas tangan Arthur yang gemetar. Sama saja. Omega itu menarik tangannya dengan cepat, seperti ada arus listrik yang menyetrumnya.

Alfred mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku―"

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Arthur mengerjapkan matanya, membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata yang menggantung di pelupuk matanya jatuh. "Jangan― menyentuhku…"

Alfred menghela nafas.

Tentu saja ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Kejadian traumatis yang menimbulkan ketakutan? Di tempat ini, di atas ranjang ini, dia sudah mematahkan seorang omega. Bagaimana mungkin dia berniat untuk mengatakan _tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja; _padahal ia yang sudah melakukan semuanya.

Dia, Alfred F. Jones, telah mematahkan Arthur Kirkland.

Keempat dinding ini menjadi saksi atas jeritan Arthur yang tanpa suara. Betapa kejam dirinya, menghancurkan makhluk rapuh ini tanpa belas kasihan hanya demi sejumlah uang. Ia pasti sudah gila. Saat itu ia pasti sedang tidak waras. Hanya demi 2900 dollar dia telah _membunuh _jiwa seseorang.

Tentu saja Arthur tidak ingin Alfred menyentuhnya lagi. Tentu saja ia takut kejadian itu akan terulang lagi.

"Kurasa aku belum pernah minta maaf padamu," Sepasang mata biru langitnya mengerjap. Alfred berharap dapat memandang manik emerald Arthur. Berharap pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya. "…maaf."

Tentu saja satu kata itu tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Tidak bisa memutar waktu. Tidak bisa menebus dosa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Maafkan aku, Arthur Kirkland. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengucap kata itu. Dia tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Dia tidak bisa memutar waktu. Dia tidak bisa menebus dosa yang telah ia perbuat; hanya dengan kata maaf.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan padamu begitu kejam. Aku― aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku akan melakukan apa pun. Apa pun untuk menebus kesalahanku!"

Tapi kalau Arthur memaafkannya, kalau Arthur sudi untuk melihat ke arahnya; mungkin ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih untuk membayar perbuatannya. Tetap tidak bisa mengembalikan semuanya dan tidak bisa memutar waktu. Tapi setidaknya, ia bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan Arthur. Setidaknya ia akan mencoba.

"Maaf, Arthur. Maafkan aku,"

Arthur mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu

Alfred mengulurkan tangannya, mencondongkan badannya ke depan dan merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu. Tubuh yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Tubuh yang memberontak kecil, tapi ia menolak untuk melepasnya pergi. Alfred memeluknya erat, meyakinkan Arthur bahwa kali ini, mulai hari ini, dia tidak akan menyakitinya. Memeluk Arthur dan terus-menerus membisikkan penyesalan. Alfred berjanji untuk melindungi Arthur. Mulai hari ini dan untuk seterusnya, hingga perlahan-lahan pemberontakan itu mati. Entah karena terlalu lelah atau Arthur mulai percaya, Alfred tidak tahu.

Dan ketika tangan kurus Arthur melingkari pinggangnya, Alfred tersenyum.

Dia berbisik lirih. "_I love you…_"

…

_Bohong._

_Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sendiri. Kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Karena kau tidak mengatakan tiga kata itu pada orang lain saat kau memiliki seseorang di sampingmu. Kau berbohong._

Meskipun demikian, Arthur ingin mempercayai Alfred. Ia ingin mempercayai tiga kata yang meluncur dari mulut pemuda itu, yang dibisikkan dengan begitu lembut pada telinganya.

Arthur memejamkan matanya, tersenyum pahit.

_Kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta. Tapi aku juga tidak tahu rasa sesak apa yang memenuhi dadaku. Apakah itu cinta?_

_Aku tidak tahu…_


	7. Brother

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, omegaverse, OOC, yaoi**

…

**AN :** Saya minta maaf karena lama _update_, orz orz. Dan masih akan ngaret lagi, awal Januari saya mulai ujian, orz orz.

…

**Part 7 – Brother**

_Apakah itu cinta? Aku tidak tahu…_

Arthur menghela nafas panjang, membuat dirinya nyaman dalam pelukan Alfred. Pemuda berkacamata itu belum berniat melepasnya pergi. Kedua tangannya masih melingkari Arthur erat. Tidak ada yang bicara, terlalu takut untuk meretas keheningan yang nyaman ini. Arthur memejamkan matanya, dadanya terasa semakin sesak saat Alfred mencium puncak kepalanya pelan, lalu tertawa dengan suara tertahan.

"Arthur." Membisikkan namanya dengan suara dalam.

Arthur mengukir senyum, memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _peppermint _bercampur permen karet ―dan apakah itu bau burger?― yang menguar dari tubuh Alfred.

_Untuk kali ini saja, lupakan semuanya. Lupakan kejadian waktu itu di sini, lupakan tentang taruhan, lupakan Kiku._

Untuk kali ini Arthur membiarkan dirinya percaya pada kata-kata Alfred. Karena, sungguh, dia ingin _percaya_. Allistor akan memarahinya nanti, biar saja. Vash akan menghinanya nanti, biar saja. Ludwig akan melihat ke arahnya dengan sorot dingin nanti, biar saja. Gilbert dan alfa-alfa lain di kelas F akan menyeringai padanya nanti, biar saja. Karena kali ini, untuk saat ini, Arthur hanya ingin percaya pada Alfred.

Karena mempercayai Alfred seperti percaya pada ibunya sendiri. Mempercayai semua kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut ibunya. Mempercayai bahwa untuknya nanti akan ada saat _hidup_ _bahagia selamanya. _Sebuah dongeng, Arthur tahu. Tapi ia ingin percaya. Ia ingin percaya dan berharap tidak jatuh lagi. Kalau pun ini semua hanya mimpi, ia berharap tidak pernah bangun.

_Untuk kali ini saja, lupakan semuanya._

"Art?" Alfred masih memeluknya, mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan, dan Arthur memutuskan kalau ia menyukai sebuah _pelukan. _Menghangatkan sekaligus menenangkan. Seperti selimut. Dan ia ingin tahu, bagaimana rasanya memeluk Alfred pada malam-malam yang dingin? "Arthur? Kau mau makan sekarang? Eliz akan menendangku lagi kalau sampai aku membiarkanmu tidak makan siang."

Alfred yang pertama melepasnya, dengan enggan meletakkan tangan pada kedua pundaknya dan mendorongnya pelan; membiarkan kedua tangannya tetap di sana, sementara mata mereka bertemu. Sepasang alisnya terangkat dalam tanya. Sepasang mata warna biru langit itu begitu mempesona. Apalagi dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Merasa wajahnya mulai memanas, Arthur memalingkan muka. Ia melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela dan sadar, bahkan langit siang ini tidak seindah itu.

"Hn."

Alfred tersenyum; Arthur dapat melihatnya dari sudut matanya.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak, aku mengambilkan semuanya untukmu dengan susah payah!"

Arthur hanya memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda Amerika itu menyibukkan diri dengan paket makan siangnya. Salad buah, beberapa potong sosis, scone, teh lemon, dan sepotong _cheesecake _yang terlihat menggoda.

Dan seorang pemuda Amerika yang tersenyum lebar memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Arthur mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian ia teringat pada Allistor. Apakah kakaknya kembali ke ruang kesiswaan dengan membawakan makanan untuknya?

Arthur hanya mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan bahwa Allistor tidak mungkin _sebaik _itu.

…

"Baiklah, materi hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Jangan lupa belajar untuk ulangan minggu depan. Selamat siang."

Begitu Mr. Karpusi memberesi bukunya dan keluar dari kelas 3 A, suasana kelas yang tenang berubah menjadi ramai seketika. Mereka, para alfa senior, mengobrol satu sama lain sambil berjalan pulang. Beberapa orang masih tinggal di kelas, menunggu kegiatan klub atau sekedar duduk-duduk. Salah satu di antaranya, seorang pemuda berambut merah, memicingkan matanya dan melihat ke luar jendela kelas. Ia belum memasukkan buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan beranjak dari kursinya dalam waktu dekat.

"Hei, Kirkland! Kau mau pulang atau tidak?"

Dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Akhir-akhir ini kau aneh sekali. Bahkan kemarin kau tidak ikut latihan. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau begitu sibuknya dengan urusan kesiswaan?" Berwald Oxenstierna bertanya.

Allistor mengernyitkan alisnya. "Berisik sekali."

"Kalau kau begitu bermasalah dengan keseharianmu sebagai presiden, lepaskan saja jabatanmu. Ini semester terakhir kita di sini; harusnya kau mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas, bukan mengurusi kesiswaan."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya menyorot tajam pada Berwald. Allistor berdecak, "Tsk, diamlah. Kau membuatku sakit kepala." Ia memejamkan matanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

Berwald menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Carilah seorang omega. Kau membutuhkan hiburan, Kirkland."

Allistor mendengus. "Aku tidak begitu _putus asa_, Ox."

Berwald mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi kurasa kau juga layak untuk dijadikan taruhan. Judulnya, _siapa omega pertama yang bisa menarik hati si setan merah._"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mendengus tertawa. "Tidak ada omega yang cukup menarik di sini, Ox." Dan itulah alasan mengapa hingga sekarang, Allistor Kirkland, sang presiden kesiswaan yang terkenal dengan julukan _setan merah _itu belum menggandeng seorang omega.

"Standarmu terlalu tinggi, Kirk. Satu-satunya omega yang aku tahu memenuhi kriterianya hanya _adikmu._"

Allistor memicingkan matanya.

Berwald hanya tersenyum. Pura-pura tidak mempedulikan sorot tajam yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Aku duluan. Pertimbangkan _saran_ku, Kirkland." Dengan itu Berwald melangkah pergi. Dia baru sampai di dekat pintu saat menolehkan kepalanya kepada Allistor. "Hei, adikmu dan Jones mencarimu."

Sepasang alisnya mengernyit semakin dalam.

Allistor memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas dengan asal, kemudian beranjak pergi. Dan benar apa kata Oxenstierna; yang berdiri di depan kelasnya adalah Arthur dan Jones. Apa yang mereka lakukan?

"Kalian membuat masalah lagi?" Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

Alfred menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Err, aku ada latihan _football _setelah ini."

"Lalu?" Jelas sekali hal tersebut tidak berhubungan dengannya, kan?

"Aku khawatir Gilbert dan― _teman-temanku _akan mengganggu Arthur dalam perjalanan pulang. Jadi―"

"Oh. Kau takut pulang sendiri?" Sebuah seringaian menyebalkan menghiasi wajah Allistor. Ia melemparkan pandangan mengejek pada Arthur. "Kau ingin pulang bersama kakak?"

"Lupakan saja. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, _git._"

Sebelum Arthur dapat melangkah lebih jauh, sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan kirinya. Menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu, _adikku sayang. _Aku belum selesai bicara." Pegangan pada tangannya semakin mengerat saat Arthur mencoba untuk menariknya lepas. "Kau berniat menjadi pahlawan, Jones? Mana pasanganmu? Kenapa kau tidak bersamanya, malah bersama adikku?"

Alfred baru membuka mulutnya saat Allistor mengangkat tangannya yang bebas. "Lupakan saja. Aku tidak _memerlukan _jawaban darimu. Sekarang pergilah latihan _football, _dan jangan pernah ganggu Arthur lagi."

Sebelum Alfred dapat mengatakan sesuatu, Allistor sudah pergi dengan langkah cepat, menyeret Arthur bersamanya. Omega itu sempat menoleh ke arahnya, dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Alfred bingung. Seolah-olah dia merasa tidak aman bersama kakaknya sendiri.

Allistor terlihat cukup kesal. Secara praktis ia menyeret Arthur bersamanya, tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran yang ditujukan ke arah mereka. Mungkin ia terlihat seperti seorang alfa jahat yang menculik omega, tapi ia tidak peduli. Sekarang semua orang sudah tahu kalau ia kakaknya Arthur; terima kasih kepada taruhan 2900 dollar anak-anak kelas F. Jadi dia tidak perlu khawatir akan ada yang berpikiran buruk melihatnya membawa kabur adiknya sendiri; misalnya saja mengira dia memaksa Arthur _berkopulasi_ dengannya.

_Nah_, dia tidak segila itu. Belum.

"Apakah ini hobi barumu?"

Allistor memperlambat lajunya sedikit, menoleh kepada Arthur dan mengangkat alisnya dalam isyarat tanya.

"Menyeret orang."

"Kurang tepat." Lagi-lagi Allistor memamerkan seringaiannya. "_Menyeretmu_, adikku."

"…"

"Jalanmu terlalu lambat, aku tidak sabar. Aku tidak peduli kalau kakimu masih sakit karena berkelahi tadi, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan menggendongmu."

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukannya."

"Ya, ya, tentu saja. Kau lebih suka digendong oleh Jones, kan? _Bridal style. _Klasik."

Arthur menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kakaknya. Apalagi saat Allistor terkekeh, mengejeknya.

Kemudian tidak ada yang bertukar kata lagi; hanya sepi, dengan desir angin berhembus dingin meniup daun-daun. Tip-tap lembut sepatu menghentak trotoar pelan, menginjak dedaunan kering yang berserakan sepanjang jalan. Pedestrian yang sepi, dan Allistor dapat mendengar nafas Arthur yang mulai terasa berat.

Allistor menengadah; langit sore terlihat kelabu. Suram dan dingin. Tapi tangan yang ia genggam terasa hangat. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan perlahan melepasnya. Menikmati bagaimana tangannya meluncur turun menyentuh telapak tangan Arthur, terus turun untuk meraba jemari kurusnya, dan kemudian mengucap selamat tinggal pada ujung jarinya. Semuanya dilakukan dengan pelan, seperti enggan untuk melepasnya pergi.

Dan Allistor segera menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, mengepal untuk menghentikan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar.

"Mungkin kau lupa, jadi aku akan memastikannya sekali lagi." Sepasang matanya melihat lurus ke depan, tapi ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Arthur mengangkat alisnya. "Kau tahu kalau _dia_ sudah punya pasangan, kan?"

Karena meskipun ia tidak _peduli, _Allistor tidak mungkin membiarkan adiknya disakiti _lagi _oleh Jones. Lihat saja bagaimana mereka berdua keluar dari ruang kesiswaan tadi siang. Bukankah Arthur ingin sekali menggandeng tangan Jones? Dan bagaimana ia diam-diam tersenyum memperhatikan Jones saat Allistor mengancam akan mencolok matanya? Seingatnya, Arthur bahkan tidak pernah tersenyum kepadanya.

Padahal ia sudah bersikap _begitu baik _pada adiknya. Tidak tahu diri sekali dia!

Kerikil malang yang kebetulan ada di sana menjadi korban kekesalan Allistor. Disepak dengan tenaga yang bisa dibilang sedikit berlebihan. Melayang hampir setinggi dua kaki selama sepersekian detik dan jatuh jauh dari tempat asalnya.

Allistor menghela nafas pendek. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam.

"…aku tahu." Kenapa adiknya terdengar seperti _menyesal?_ "Tentu saja aku tahu."

Dia tidak membalikkan badan untuk tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang dikenakan Arthur. Allistor tidak ingin melihatnya. Dia tidak perlu melihat bagaimana Arthur tersenyum pahit. Dia tidak ingin melihat senyum seperti itu, senyum yang tidak ditujukkan padanya. Dia tidak ingin melihatnya.

"Tapi―" Langkah kaki Arthur terhenti. Allistor melakukan hal yang sama. "―apa yang _bisa_ kulakukan?"

Kenapa dia terdengar seperti putus asa?

"Apa yang _harus_ kulakukan?"

Allistor tidak ingin mendengarnya menangis. Tidak ingin mendengarnya bicara dengan nada yang begitu menyedihkan. Allistor tidak akan mendengarkan rengekan Arthur; dia bukan _baby sitter _dan Arthur jelas-jelas bukan bayi. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan _apa pun _yang menyangkut _Jones. _Membuatnya muak saja.

Jadi dia menegakkan badannya dan meneruskan langkahnya. Berpura-pura udara dingin tidak menciutkannya. Berpura-pura tidak ingin menarik lagi tangan adiknya yang begitu hangat. Berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar dariku?" Dan kepalan tangan dalam saku celananya mengerat. "Aku pernah bilang, kan? Aku tidak akan menghiburmu."

_Bagaimana kalau memelukmu? Akankah itu cukup?_

Allistor belum mendengar Arthur mengikutinya. Ia sedikit khawatir, tapi tidak boleh menunjukkannya. Arthur tidak boleh tahu kalau ia _peduli _padanya. Adiknya tidak boleh merasa begitu aman saat berada di dekatnya, seakan-akan Allistor akan datang tiap Arthur mendapat masalah. Arthur tidak boleh berharap lebih pada dirinya. Tidak boleh begitu bodohnya percaya padanya. Tidak boleh bergantung padanya.

Kemudian terdengar tawa kecil yang tertahan. Sesuatu yang membuat nafas Allistor tercekat. Karena, hei, dia belum pernah mendengar Arthur tertawa seperti itu. Setidaknya tidak kepadanya. Tidak saat bicara dengannya.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan darimu?" Langkah kaki Arthur terdengar kemudian. Jatuh dalam rima yang sama seperti langkahnya. Seperti sengaja menyamakan, atau mungkin sebuah kebetulan saja.

Allistor menelan ludah, mengernyitkan alisnya dalam.

_Dan apa yang aku ingin untuk kau harapkan dariku?_

"Tadi― kau tidak membawakan makan siang untukku, kan?"

Dia mendengus, "Heh, kau terlalu banyak berharap."

Allistor adalah seorang kakak yang gagal melindungi adiknya. Gagal menjadikannya seseorang yang lebih kuat. Tidak; Arthur kuat, Allistor tahu itu. Adiknya lebih kuat daripada saat hidupnya masih tenang dan membosankan di kelas A, dan jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelum dia masuk ke Hetalia International High School. Arthur kuat, tapi bukan karena Allistor yang menjadikannya demikian. Melainkan kehidupannya yang berbalik 180 derajat. Dia kuat karena dirinya sendiri, bukan karena kakaknya.

Bahkan Allistor tidak sekuat itu.

Kalau saja dirinya terlahir sebagai omega, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan saat _dihancurkan _sedemikian rupa. Sanggupkah dia bertahan dalam keadaan seperti itu? Tidakkah berat rasanya jatuh cinta pada orang yang membuatmu menderita? Tidakkah itu menyakitkan?

Tapi dia _hanya _seorang alfa. Dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya memahami jalan pikiran Arthur. Mekanismenya terlalu rumit bahkan untuk Allistor sendiri.

"Ibu menyuruhmu membeli susu, ingat?"

Kernyitan pada alisnya tidak berkurang.

"Aku tahu."

Entahlah. Kalau si bodoh ini jatuh cinta pada Jones, memangnya apa yang _bisa _ia lakukan?

…

_Coach _menepuk pundak satu per satu anak bimbingannya, pemain inti tim _football _Hetalia International High School. Terakhir, khusus untuk kapten tim,_ Coach _melempar _high five. _"Kerja bagus, Al. Kalian sangat siap untuk pertandingan persahabatan melawan Madison High School lusa. Ini sebagai pemanasan untuk pertandingan yang sebenarnya di turnamen bulan depan."

Alfred melepas helmnya, mengerutkan kening. "Pertandingan persahabatan? Lusa? Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, _Coach._"

"Ah, kurasa kau tidak mendengarkanku, Al! Aku sudah mengatakannya pada semua orang saat latihan minggu lalu. Kau sedang sibuk dengan omegamu saat itu." Dengan itu _Coach _menepuk pundaknya dan pergi meninggalkan Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menuju ruang ganti untuk mandi. Tidak menyukai sensasi lengket pada tubuhnya.

Sebelum latihan tadi ia menemui Mr. Watson bersama dengan Arthur; menerima tugas sebagai hukuman atas keributan yang mereka sebabkan. Coret kata-katanya barusan, keributan yang disebabkan oleh _Arthur dan Kiku. _Resume buku bukan hal favorit Alfred. Tapi ia sedikit bersyukur karena wali kelasnya adalah guru Geografi. Setidaknya ia tidak harus menganalisa buku fiksi klasik semacam _Hamlet_ atau _Romeo & Juliet_. Ia tidak pernah memahami bahasa Inggris klasik.

Dan karena telah berjanji akan melindungi Arthur, sedangkan ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan latihan _football_nya, tidak mungkin juga memaksa Arthur duduk di bangku cadangan dan menunggunya sepanjang latihan; Alfred mengantarnya ke kelas 3 A unggulan. Alfred tidak akan sempat kalau harus mengantarkan Arthur pulang dan dia tidak akan membiarkan omega itu pulang sendirian; meski Arthur bersikeras bisa pulang sendiri. Jadi dia pikir akan lebih baik kalau memasrahkannya pada kakaknya.

Harusnya dia tahu bertemu dengan Allistor hanya akan membuatnya kesal saja. Sang presiden kesiswaan itu sudah seenaknya menuliskan namanya dalam daftar hitam pelanggar peraturan, padahal dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Alfred juga tidak pernah mencoba menjadi pahlawan. Hei, dia _memang_ seorang pahlawan! Dan apa maksudnya dia tidak boleh mengganggu Arthur lagi? Harusnya Allistor mengatakannya pada Gilbert!

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau kata-kata pemuda berambut merah itu ada benarnya juga. Dia masih berstatus sebagai pasangan Kiku, kenapa repot-repot mengurusi omega lain? Mungkin memang dia tidak mengganggu Arthur sebagaimana Gilbert, tapi― apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Dia sudah punya pasangan, _damnit! _Kenapa malah _jatuh cinta_ pada omega lain? Lebih parahnya lagi, pada orang yang sudah ia sakiti?

Bahkan Alfred tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Apakah dia sudah tidak menyukai Kiku lagi? Mungkin. Mungkin karena Kiku sudah tidak menarik lagi untuknya. Mungkin dia hanya bosan dengan Kiku. Mungkin karena dia menemukan omega yang lebih baik, seseorang yang lebih menarik baginya.

Memikirkannya seperti itu seolah-olah dia mendapat _mainan baru._

Alfred mengacak rambut pirangnya, memperbanyak busa yang menutupi kepalanya.

Arthur bukan mainan. Memang benar awalnya dia hanya objek taruhan, tapi dia bernilai lebih dari itu. Dan Allistor benar-benar akan membunuhnya kalau sampai Alfred memperlakukannya seperti mainan. Apanya yang _tidak peduli_? Jelas-jelas Alfred melihatnya sebagai seorang kakak yang posesif pada adiknya.

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bagaimana caranya mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kiku? Apakah omega itu bisa menerima keputusannya dengan baik? Apakah Arthur menginginkan adanya _sesuatu _di antara mereka? Apakah Allistor akan setuju?

"Hei, Al! Aku dengar omegamu terlibat perkelahian dengan omega-Kirkland siang tadi? Benarkah itu?" Kyle yang mengisi bilik mandi di sampingnya bertanya sambil menyeringai, membilas rambutnya yang masih banyak berbusa.

Tentu saja berita menyebar begitu cepat seperti wabah penyakit.

"Hmm, begitulah. Sialnya aku kena hukuman juga, padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Kyle tertawa mengejek. "Bagaimana mungkin alfa-Kirkland tidak kesal? Kau meniduri adiknya dengan paksa, Al! Kau beruntung karena dia tidak membunuhmu! Hahaha!"

Alfred berdecak, mematikan air dan membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk, kemudian melangkah keluar dari bilik mandi. "Harusnya dia bersyukur karena _aku _yang melakukannya. Kalau Gilbert, adiknya pasti sedang hamil sekarang."

Tanpa mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benar, Alfred memakai kemejanya asal. Dia segera melapisinya dengan jaket favoritnya sebelum udara menjadi terlalu dingin.

"Heh, kalian kelas F benar-benar berani. Aku akan berpikir dua kali sebelum menggoda adik setan merah. Resikonya terlalu besar," Kyle bergidik ngeri. "Dan aku melihatmu bersamanya seharian ini. Kau menyukai omega itu? Atau kau hanya kesepian karena Kiku tidak ada?" Kemudian Kyle menyusul keluar dari bilik mandi, mengukir senyuman menggoda.

Alfred tertawa, memakai kacamatanya. "Ya, tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia― begitu _istimewa._"

Kyle menepuk pundak Alfred. "Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu, Al. Kau bisa menyakiti kedua omega itu. Dan dirimu sendiri."

Alfred hanya tersenyum simpul.

Sepertinya dia harus menentukan pilihannya segera.

…

"_Mon cher, _apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Kudengar kau berkelahi dengan Kiku Honda. Sayang sekali aku tidak ada di sana untuk melihat aksimu,"

Arthur mengernyitkan alisnya, mengangkat kepalanya dan segera menyesali perbuatannya karena disambut oleh wajah Francis yang begitu dekat dengannya. Arthur segera memundurkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Bonnefoy?"

"Francis, _cheri. _Francis." Pemuda Perancis itu seenaknya saja memutuskan untuk duduk di atas mejanya, menduduki diktat yang sedang ia baca. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar absen karena sakit, dan mereka menerima tugas untuk membaca sebuah bab. "Jika kuberitahu, apakah kau akan mengabulkan permintaanku?"

"Francis."

Mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, _mon ami, _sejak kapan kau berada di sana? Aku tidak melihatmu,"

"Sepertinya aku belum memperingatkanmu, ya?" Alfred beranjak dari bangkunya, berdiri di hadapan Francis. Sepasang mata birunya terlihat dingin. "Jangan ganggu Arthur."

Pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu mengangkat alisnya heran, kemudian tertawa.

"Apa maksudmu, _mon ami_? Kau ini siapanya? _Bodyguard_? _Mate_? Apa karena Kiku sedang absen kau memutuskan untuk memilih omega lain sebagai penggantinya sementara waktu?"

"Kali ini aku harus setuju denganmu, Francis." Aksel yang duduk di depan Arthur ikut bicara. "Tapi mungkin ini salah omega itu. Dia yang sudah menggoda Alfred, membuat persahabatan kami hancur, bahkan hubungannya dengan Kiku juga terancam. Aku tidak tahu ada omega sejahat itu."

"Hentikan, Aksel. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan."

"Oh, tapi dia _tahu betul, _Al. Kau saja yang tidak mau mengakuinya." Gilbert memutuskan untuk ikut campur juga. Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Aksel. "Kau masih ingat janjimu pada Kiku? Kau bilang akan selalu bersamanya. Bahkan kami masih ingat betul, kenapa kau lupa? Sangat tidak _awesome._"

"Apakah begitu sikap_ pahlawan_ seharusnya? Mengkhianati omeganya?" Antonio menambahi. Lengkap sudah.

"Kalian―"

Arthur bangkit dari bangkunya. Tidak dengan gebrakan di meja, karena Francis duduk di sana. Tidak juga sambil mendorong kursinya dengan kesal hingga terjungkal. Arthur mengedarkan mata emeraldnya, sengaja menghindari sepasang mata warna biru langit kepunyaan Alfred.

"Silakan teruskan diskusi kalian. Izinkan aku ke kamar kecil sebentar,"

Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja. Tidak mempedulikan panggilan Alfred. Tidak peduli dengan tawa ejekan yang ditujukan padanya. Tangannya mengepal.

Dia sudah tahu sejak awal kalau para alfa itu menyebalkan. Harusnya ia siap menerima gangguan yang lebih besar daripada saat berada di kelas A. Harusnya dia tidak _jatuh cinta _pada salah satu dari mereka.

Sebuah kesalahan besar.

Apa yang ia pikirkan kemarin? Kenapa dia membiarkan Alfred menyentuhnya lagi?

Arthur menghela nafas kesal. Pasti dia sedang mendekati siklusnya. Hal seperti ini biasa terjadi, saat dia menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan membiarkan alfa mempermainkan perasaannya. Tapi tadinya dia baik-baik saja. Selama di kelas A dia tidak pernah terluka. Tidak ada yang peduli padanya, bahkan alfa-alfa itu tidak sekalipun meliriknya dua kali. Keadaan berubah drastis secara tiba-tiba. Dan Arthur tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"_I love you…"_

Apakah Alfred serius dengan kata-katanya?

Ah, harusnya dia tidak percaya. Harusnya dia menutup telinganya dari rayuan seperti itu. Sesuatu yang hanya akan melukainya. Kenapa dia membiarkan dirinya dilukai untuk kedua kalinya?

Arthur memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Siapa itu? Bahkan dia merasa asing dengan wajahnya sendiri. Sejak kapan ada kantung di bawah matanya? Apakah sepasang mata emeraldnya selalu terlihat suram seperti itu?

_Tapi aku tidak tahu rasa sesak apa yang memenuhi dadaku. Apakah itu cinta?_

Benarkah dia sudah jatuh cinta pada Alfred F. Jones? Semudah itu?

Saat ia dapat memutar ulang waktu dan bertemu lagi dengan Alfred dengan cara yang berbeda, ia akan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh sepasang mata warna biru langit yang begitu mempesona. Dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Alfred. Dia tidak akan membuat Alfred mengatakan tiga kata sakral itu dengan mudah. Dia tidak akan berkelahi dengan Kiku. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan Allistor. Tidak akan membuat ibu menangis karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Tidak akan merasakan hangatnya sebuah pelukan.

Sepasang alisnya berkerut.

Apakah dia menyesal telah mengenal dan jatuh cinta pada Alfred?

"Ah, pasti ada yang salah dengan diriku."

Arthur memutar keran, membiarkan aliran air berkumpul pada telapak tangannya, yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk membasuh mukanya. Ia mengamati lagi pantulan bayangannya di cermin, kini dengan bulir-bulir air dingin membingkai wajahnya.

Allistor benar tentang air dingin yang akan membantunya berpikir jernih dan memikirkan perbuatannya. Setidaknya sensasi dingin yang menempel pada kulitnya membuatnya tetap terjaga, dan memberikan sedikit aksen pada wajahnya.

Saat itu pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Arthur menolehkan kepalanya.

"_Cheri._"

_Frog._

Arthur mendengus. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Francis menyandarkan punggungnya pada bingkai pintu. "Aku belum sempat mengatakan keinginanku, _non_?"

Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, Arthur tidak menyukai Francis. Mungkin warna matanya serupa dengan punya Alfred, tapi sorot matanya membuat Arthur bergidik ngeri.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Aku tidak peduli apa itu. Minggir, aku mau kembali ke kelas." Dia tidak ingin berada dalam radius satu meter dari Francis, tapi bagaimana caranya dia keluar dari sini kalau orang Perancis itu menghalangi jalannya? Arthur berharap ada alfa berandalan yang menendang pintu terbuka dan mengirim Francis jatuh terjungkal ke depan. Dia pasti akan tertawa puas melihatnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru, _mon cher_? Lebih baik kita bersenang-senang dulu di sini. Pelajaran selanjutnya masih―" Francis mengecek jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. "―setengah jam lagi. Ada lebih dari cukup waktu untuk _bercinta, cheri._"

Satu langkah maju dari Francis berarti dua langkah mundur bagi Arthur.

Sepasang mata emeraldnya terlihat panik, memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan untuk kabur. Dia tidak mungkin melawan Francis, bahkan Arthur malas untuk mencobanya. Sudah jelas dia tidak akan menang. Ia hanya harus sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya dan kabur dari sini.

"Jangan mendekat, _frog._"

Tangannya menggapai benda apapun di sekitarnya. Sebuah _plumber. _Arthur tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan petugas kebersihan hingga meninggalkannya di sini, ia meraihnya dan mengarahkannya pada Francis.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tertawa. Suaranya menggema.

"Kenapa kau bermain-main dengan batang plastik, _cheri, _saat ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih _menarik _dari itu?" Francis mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Arthur menahan diri untuk tidak meludahi Francis. Itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaan saja.

"Kuperingatkan lagi, Bonnefoy. Jangan mendekat!"

Tentu Arthur sadar ia tidak terlihat heroik membawa _plumber _seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah kabur dari pemuda berjanggut ini.

"Bonne―" Bagian karet dari _plumber _belum sempat mengenai wajah Francis, pemuda itu jauh lebih gesit dari Arthur dan dengan mudah merebut pembersih toilet dari tangan Arthur, melemparkannya jauh-jauh.

"Jangan khawatir, _mon cher. _Aku akan segera membuatmu merasa _luar biasa._"

Teriakan belum sempat terlontar dari mulut Arthur. Francis sudah lebih dulu mengunci mulutnya dan lagi-lagi dia dihadapkan pada situasi seperti ini. Tidak adakah hari-hari yang tenang untuknya di kelas F?

Tentu saja Arthur memberontak, tidak membiarkan dirinya dipaksa begitu saja. Dia mencoba mendorong Francis, memukul dadanya; tapi sejak awal Arthur tahu kalau itu percuma. Para alfa itu jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya. Dia terjebak di antara dinding berlapis keramik yang dingin dan tubuh Francis yang hangat. Ciuman yang terlalu kasar itu berhasil membenturkan kepalanya cukup keras dan membuatnya pusing.

Arthur mengerang pelan. Dalam sekejap saja seluruh energinya terkuras. Pasti karena ia merasa tidak enak badan pagi ini. Lututnya terasa lemas. Kedua tangan Francis menjelajahi tubuhnya tanpa perlawanan berarti, menyentuh titik-titik sensitif yang bahkan tidak Arthur ketahui. Mengirimkan getar pada tulang punggungnya. Berbeda dari bagaimana Gilbert menanganinya, Francis seperti tahu dengan baik cara untuk membuatnya tidak berkutik.

Arthur tidak menginginkannya, tapi tubuhnya seperti berkata lain; mengkhianatinya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara-suara aneh yang mencoba keluar. Semuanya terasa berputar. Tangannya hanya mampu mencengkeram bagian depan blazer Francis dengan longgar. Ia merasa sebentar lagi akan jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

Ke mana Alfred? Bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan Francis mengikutinya begitu saja? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji akan melindunginya? Lalu di mana dia sekarang?

"Al―"

Francis kembali menciumnya. Kali ini mengikutkan lidahnya menjelajahi rongga mulut Arthur. Seuntai saliva tampak menggantung di antara mereka saat dia menarik dirinya kembali.

"Kau merusak suasana hatiku, _cheri_. Kenapa memanggil nama orang lain?" Yang kemudian diikuti oleh gigitan pada pertautan antara bahu dan lehernya.

"Ahn―" Dengan sisa-sisa energinya Arthur mendorong bahu Francis pelan. Tidak akan berhasil tentu saja.

Perlahan dia merosot jatuh. Kedua kakinya tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya, sedangkan Francis mengikutinya dengan senang hati. Semuanya kabur dan berdenging, tapi Arthur masih sempat mendengar suara pintu yang ditendang keras, memekakkan telinganya yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sensitif. Sebelum kegelapan seutuhnya menariknya pergi, dia menangkap sekelebat warna merah mendekat, diikuti perginya Francis, kemudian sebuah _pelukan._

Hangat dan menenangkan.

…

Hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka matanya adalah _merah. _Warna yang membuatnya memicingkan matanya, kemudian memejamkannya lagi. Terlalu terang untuk matanya yang sensitif.

"Arthur?"

Dia ingin membiarkan dirinya terlelap lagi, tapi guncangan pelan pada bahunya seolah melarangnya melakukan hal itu.

"Art?"

Si pemilik warna merah itu cukup persisten.

Arthur mengerutkan keningnya, membuka lagi matanya yang terasa berat. Warna merah itu masih terlalu menyilaukan untuknya.

"Nghh? Di mana―?" Kepalanya masih terasa berputar, meski tidak separah yang sebelumnya.

"Rumah."

Arthur beralih ke posisi duduk dibantu oleh Allistor. Ia memegangi kepalanya, berharap dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Dan teraba olehnya bagian belakang kepalanya yang sedikit bengkak. Arthur berjengit.

"Minum ini, akan mengurangi rasa sakitmu." Ia menerima begitu saja sebutir pil yang diberikan Allistor, tidak mempertanyakan apa itu. Bukan tidak mungkin kakaknya berniat untuk meracuninya, tapi rasanya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Jadi Arthur menyimpan kecurigaannya dan menelan pil berwarna kuning pucat itu, kemudian meneguk air putih yang gelasnya dipegangkan oleh Allistor.

Air yang menyengarkan membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering, dan Arthur memutuskan untuk menghabiskannya satu gelas penuh. Dan menunggu sampai obat itu bekerja dalam sistemnya, Arthur terdiam. Alisnya masih berkerut. Ia seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

Francis. Ternyata itu bukan mimpi.

Tentu saja. Semua mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah." Tangannya terangkat naik, meraba lehernya. Ada beberapa bagian yang sedikit menyakitkan saat ditekan. Arthur tidak berani meminta cermin dan melihatnya langsung. Lehernya pasti terlihat buruk. _Frog _itu sepertinya punya fetis leher.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mau membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu berteriak."

Memangnya siapa yang akan menolongnya? Ia berada di lantai yang hanya dipenuhi oleh para alfa. Tidakkah mereka senang melihatnya dalam keadaan terpojok seperti tadi? Dan tidak berarti Allistor dapat mendengarnya juga.

Dia tidak datang saat itu…

"Kau tidak berharap Jones datang menyelamatkanmu, kan?"

Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengerjap. Selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya terlihat lebih menarik daripada Allistor.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau datang."

Arthur tidak tahu apa yang dia harapkan dari Allistor. Tadinya hubungan persaudaraan mereka hanya sebagai sebutan saja. Allistor tetap bersikap menyebalkan seperti alfa-alfa pada umumnya, menganggapnya tak lebih dari omega biasa, seorang mesin produksi bayi. Bukan sebagai adik. Bukan sebagai orang yang harus ia lindungi. Allistor tidak pernah peduli.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini? Dia tidak tahu apa yang mengubah jalan pikiran Allistor, hingga _sedikit peduli _padanya. Mungkin karena dia sudah _hancur. _Tapi bukankah itu artinya terlambat? Kenapa Allistor baru bersikap peduli setelah semuanya terjadi? Kenapa Arthur resmi menjadi seorang adik saat keadaan sudah seperti ini?

"Kau harus segera menemukan pasangan." Allistor meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong pada meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. Kemudian dia kembali berhadap-hadapan dengan Arthur. "Atau aku terpaksa harus _mengklaimmu _untuk sementara waktu."

Sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat. Arthur mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat dan bertemu dengan manik identik punyanya.

Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"A-apa?"

Sorot mata Allistor selalu terlihat setajam itu, mengintimidasi.

"Kau mendengarku dengan baik, Arthur." Tiba-tiba ia merasa jaraknya dan Allistor terlalu dekat. Apalagi saat kakaknya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundaknya. Betapa ia ingin melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari menjauh sejauh mungkin. "Aku akan _mengklaimmu._"

Apakah Allistor sudah gila? Apa maksudnya akan mengklaimnya? Bukankah mereka saudara?

"Tapi orang-orang akan―"

Kakak-adik tidak _berpasangan _satu sama lain! Apakah si rambut merah ini ingin menghancurkan silsilah keluarga? Arthur tidak tahu kakaknya bisa segila itu. Belum lagi tentang keturunan yang sudah pasti akan mengalami cacat genetik karena kromosom yang sama.

Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Allistor?

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka katakan! Persetan dengan pendapat orang! Dan ibu tidak akan keberatan, ini hanya untuk sementara, bukan berarti akan terjadi perkawinan sedarah! Atau―" Allistor mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada pundak Arthur. "―kau _menikmatinya_? Menjadi alat pemuas mereka? Menikmati petualangan kecilmu di atas ranjang dengan alfa-alfa yang berbeda? Menikmati tangan-tangan kotor mereka menggerayangi tubuhmu?"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi Allistor. Sepasang mata emerald Arthur membulat tidak percaya, berkaca-kaca. Tangannya panas. Allistor mendengus, mengusap pipinya yang terasa sedikit menyengat dengan punggung tangan. Dia masih memandangi Arthur dengan sorot mata tajam.

"Apa aku salah? Kau _memang _menikmatinya, kan?" Nada bicaranya dingin seperti es.

Arthur menelan ludah. Bulir-bulir air yang mengumpul di sudut-sudut matanya berjatuhan. "Mana mungkin aku menikmatinya?! Jangan seenaknya bicara!"

Ada seringaian menyebalkan yang selalu membuat Arthur ingin meninju muka kakaknya. "Bukankah kau membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu? Kau yang sudah memberi mereka kesempatan!"

"Aku tidak pernah memberi mereka kesempatan seperti itu! Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melawan!"

Allistor sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Arthur terlalu lemah. Apakah dia lupa?

"Ya! Kau _tidak melawan_! Kau tidak mencoba untuk melawan!"

Pasti Allistor begitu dipusingkan oleh kegiatannya di sekolah. Seorang senior yang akan menghadapi ujian masuk universitas, presiden kesiswaan, _baseball_; dan membuatnya lupa siapa dirinya, siapa Arthur, dan seperti apa situasi yang ada di antara mereka. Bagaimana harusnyamenyikapi keadaan ini.

"Kenapa kau―"

Kenapa malah memperparah keadaan? Kenapa memperburuk hubungan yang sejak awal tidak pernah baik di antara mereka? Kenapa membuatnya merasa begitu _tidak dihargai_? Kenapa memperlakukannya seenaknya hanya karena dia seorang omega?

"Aku mencoba melindungimu, bodoh!"

Allistor menahan kedua tangan Arthur di samping kepalanya. Tidak peduli adiknya memancarkan ketakutan. Jantungya berdegup kencang, memaksa keluar dari tulang rusuknya.

"Allis―"

Tidak adakah cara lain.

"Diam. Kau tidak pernah melawan _mereka_."

Kenapa dia bersikap sama seperti alfa-alfa itu? Apakah semua alfa memang tidak ada bedanya? Bahkan kakaknya sendiri?

Sepasang mata emerald itu membuatnya takut. Aura Allistor yang kuat membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Semuanya terasa berat. Dan ketika kakaknya mencoba melakukan hal yang sama seperti alfa-alfa sebelumnya, _memaksanya; _Arthur memberontak sebagaimana reaksinya pada mereka. Ia mencoba memberontak dan lagi-lagi dihadapkan pada situasi yang membuatnya harus mengakui kelemahannya. Bahwa dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan _mereka._

Tapi ini Allistor! Kakaknya sendiri! Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?!

Arthur kembali diingatkan pada hal-hal buruk yang pernah terjadi padanya dan akan terjadi lagi. Hanya kali ini, dia tidak tahu harus berharap pada siapa. Alfred tidak ada di kota ini. Pemuda Amerika itu pasti sudah sampai di kota sebelah, bersiap-siap untuk pertandingan persahabatan melawan Madison High School.

Siapa lagi yang bisa dia harapkan? Hanya Alfred dan Allistor yang ia tahu cukup peduli.

Allistor… apa yang dia pikirkan?

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. "Kakak―"

Dan cengkeraman pada tangannya mengendur. Ciuman yang disiramkan pada lehernya ―dengan intensitas yang seakan-akan ingin menghapus bekas sebelumnya― terhenti. Tiba-tiba semuanya seperti membeku. Diam. Sesekali terdengar isakan yang ia coba untuk tahan.

Allistor menghela nafas gemetar; menarik dirinya, dan kedua pasang mata emerald mereka yang serupa bertemu. Mata Arthur yang basah dan mata Allistor yang tajam.

"K-kak, kau― kau membuatku takut…" Arthur berbisik lirih. Suaranya serak.

Manik emerald cemerlang itu mengerjap. Allistor mengerutkan alisnya dalam-dalam. Dia seperti tiba-tiba terlepas dari sebuah mantra. Apakah ia sudah ingat siapa Arthur?

"Kak…"

Arthur hampir menangis lagi dibuatnya saat Allistor memeluknya. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia tidak lagi merasakan aura gelap menguar dari kakaknya. Pelukan ini sama seperti pelukan Alfred. Sama seperti yang tadi.

_Hangat dan menenangkan._

…

**AN **(lagi, orz) **: **_claiming_, mengklaim; di versi ini dilakukan dengan _berkopulasi _(argh, saya benci kata-kata itu, orz), hingga _scent _kedua partisipan menyatu. Dalam omegaverse, _scent _yang menyatu menyatakan kepemilikan. Sederhananya seperti bagaimana anjing mengencingi daerah kekuasaannya (perbandingan yang buruk, orz orz). Saat Alfred melakukan _itu _pertama kali dengan Arthur tidak disebut _claiming _karena Alfred tidak melakukannya untuk menyatukan _scent _mereka. Biasanya _claiming _dilakukan saat _heat cycle._

Informasi yang sama sekali nggak penting *sigh* orz orz


	8. A Game

**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : AU, omegaverse, OOC, yaoi**

…

**Part 8 – A Game**

"Selamat pagi."

Arthur memasuki ruang makan. Ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata emerald Allistor. Pemuda berambut merah itu memutus kontak singkat di antara mereka dan kembali berfokus pada surat kabar yang sedang ia baca.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Nak? Ibu baru mau memanggilmu. Duduklah."

Arthur hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk di seberang kakaknya. Kemudian ibunya meletakkan piring berisi dua telur mata sapi, dua lembar roti dan dua potong sosis di hadapannya. Arthur mengangkat kepalanya dan menaikkan alisnya heran. Porsi ini lebih banyak dari biasanya.

"Kau kelihatan kurus akhir-akhir ini, Arthur. Apakah kau memakan makan siangmu dengan benar?" Ibu mengusap puncak kepalanya pelan.

"Ah, itu―"

"Jangan khawatir, Bu. Mulai Senin depan aku akan menyeretnya ke kafetaria dan memastikan dia makan yang banyak." Allistor tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari surat kabar.

Ibu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Allistor. Tolong letakkan surat kabarnya, kita sarapan dulu." Wanita itu duduk di samping Arthur.

"Hmm."

Sarapan selalu berlangsung dalam suasana tenang, tapi kali ini terasa sedikit canggung. Sesekali terdengar denting merdu alat makan saling bersentuhan. Arthur tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, tidak berniat untuk bertatapan lagi dengan Allistor. Ia berfokus pada sarapannya, mengunyah pelan potongan roti di dalam mulutnya. Ia tidak selera makan, tapi tidak juga berniat melewatkan sarapan dan membuat ibu khawatir.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Arthur? Kau menyukai kelas barumu? Apa teman-teman barumu baik padamu?" Ibu bertanya sambil menuang teh pada gelas Allistor yang sudah kosong.

Pertanyaan itu menghentikan kegiatan makan Arthur. Ia memandangi sarapannya.

"Aku―"

"Ibu, boleh aku minta telur lagi? Aku masih lapar. Dan sosisnya juga, kalau Ibu tidak keberatan." Allistor menyodorkan piringnya yang kosong dalam sekejap, tersenyum. Ibu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi menutupnya lagi dan menerima piring Allistor. Wanita itu beranjak dari kursi dan pergi ke dapur.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku, Arthur. Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini," Allistor memandanginya tajam, kemudian mengambil menusukkan garpunya pada sepotong sosis di atas piring Arthur, memakannya. "Cepat habiskan makananmu. Kita pergi setelah ini."

"Ke mana?"

Saat itu ibu kembali dengan membawa porsi ekstra untuk Allistor.

"Ibu, setelah ini aku dan Arthur akan pergi ke Madison. Ada pertandingan _football _sekolah kami di sana."

Pertandingan _football_?

Alfred?

"Madison? Ah, baiklah. Pakailah baju yang tebal, Ibu tidak mau kau sakit lagi, Arthur. Jaga adikmu baik-baik, Allistor. Ibu bisa mempercayakannya padamu, kan?"

…

Madison High School memang tidak semegah Hetalia, tapi cukup mencengangkan bagi Arthur. Begitu melewati pintu gerbang mereka langsung disambut oleh taman-taman dengan penataan yang apik, karpet rumput menghijau sepanjang mata dan pohon-pohon yang lokasi penanamannya sepertinya telah diperhitungkan sebelumnya.

Karena terlalu asyik mengamat-amati keadaan sekeliling, ia bersenggolan bahu dengan seseorang. Cukup keras hingga membuatnya mengaduh. Orang asing yang ia tabrak hanya menggerutu dan kembali berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Gunakan kedua matamu dengan baik, Arthur." Allistor yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya memperingatkan tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

Arthur mempercepat langkahnya hingga ia berada tepat di belakang kakaknya. "Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Seorang presiden kesiswaan diharapkan datang menyaksikan pertandingan ini." Allistor menoleh ke belakang. "Kau ingin melihat _orang yang kau sukai, _kan?"

Muka Arthur memerah.

Allistor hanya berdecak dan menarik tangan Arthur. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau dia kehilangan adiknya di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang asing ini. Arthur dipaksa mengikuti langkah cepat Allistor. Memang benar kakaknya ini hobi menyeretnya. Dia hanya pasrah dan memandangi bagaimana tangan besar Allistor melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Ia pikir semuanya akan terasa begitu canggung.

Seperti bagaimana ia takut akan bertemu lagi dengan Alfred setelah kejadian di klinik; ia takut bertemu Allistor pagi ini. Yang kemarin itu bukan mimpi, kan? Dia tidak menyangka Allistor juga menginginkannya, berdalih ingin melindunginya. Karena pasti ada cara lain kalau ia benar-benar peduli. Atau kalau Allistor seperti dirinya yang biasanya, dia tidak akan peduli apa pun yang terjadi pada Arthur. Ia juga terbiasa diacuhkan oleh Allistor. Mengejutkan sekali, sekarang orang-orang di sekitarnya menghiraukannya.

Dan apa tujuan Allistor membawanya ke sini? Bukankah pemuda itu yang selalu mengingatkannya kalau Alfred sudah punya pasangan? Kenapa dia menyeret Arthur pergi bersamanya menonton pertandingan? Apa yang sedang dipikirkan kakaknya?

Saat dia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, Allistor sudah menyeretnya menuruni tribun ke deretan bangku terdepan. Kakaknya mendorongnya pelan, memaksanya duduk. Arthur mengerjapkan matanya dan mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ramai sekali, hampir semua bangku telah terisi. Dia tidak mengerti bagaimana mereka bisa duduk di depan; mungkin deret ini sengaja dikosongkan untuk tamu undangan?

"Kau tunggu di sini, aku akan menemui tim sebentar."

"Eh―"

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan menyampaikan _salam rindu_mu kepada Jones!"

"Kau ini…"

Allistor hanya menyeringai dan segera pergi.

Arthur menghela nafas dan membenarkan syal yang melilit lehernya.

Apa sebenarnya rencana Allistor? Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh akan mengatakan pada Alfred kalau ia _merindukannya, _kan? Tidak, tentu saja Arthur tidak merindukan alfa itu. Kenapa dia harus merindukan pasangan orang lain?

Benarkah?

Arthur melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, keningnya berkerut dalam. Minggu ini begitu membingungkan. Ia ditransfer ―dipindahpaksa― ke kelas F, bertemu _lagi _dengan Alfred, diganggu alfa-alfa kelas F, berkelahi dengan seorang omega, bahkan hampir _dipaksa _oleh kakaknya. Dia tidak menyangka hidupnya bisa berubah sedrastis itu. Padahal selama satu semester pertama dia hidup dengan tenang. Memang diacuhkan, tapi jauh lebih tenang daripada sekarang. Paling tidak dia tidak perlu khawatir akan dilecehkan.

Kalau dia tidak segera menuruti nasehat Mr. Karpusi agar mencari alfa untuk melindunginya, dia tidak akan hidup tenang selama di Hetalia.

"Kirkland?" Arthur mengangkat kepala, bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru. "Kau datang juga?"

Ludwig Beilschmidt.

"Ah, iya."

Pemuda Jerman itu kemudian duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Kau datang dengan kakakmu?"

Arthur menganggukkan kepala. Ludwig hanya bergumam.

Mereka bukan teman dekat. Arthur mengenalnya sebagai ketua kelas yang baik dan bertanggung jawab; dan lagi Ludwig adalah satu-satunya alfa yang terlihat peduli padanya waktu di kelas A. Dia jugalah satu-satunya orang yang memanggil namanya dengan benar. Ludwig tidak memperlakukannya dengan istimewa, dia hanya bersikap sebagaimana _gentleman _seharusnya. Arthur masih ingat bagaimana dia enggan meninggalkan kelas A karena tahu Ludwig peduli padanya. Waktu itu pemuda bermuka datar ini seperti satu-satunya sumber cahaya di kelasnya terdahulu.

Kalau Ludwig menjadi alfanya, akankah dia terlindungi?

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Kirkland? Apa kehidupanmu di kelas F lebih baik?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Arthur mendengus tertawa. Dia tidak bermaksud memberi respon demikian kepada Ludwig, tapi pertanyaan seperti itu memang membuatnya ingin tertawa. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Ludwig mengerutkan keningnya. Sedikit tersinggung dengan balasannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat menikmatinya?" Ada sarkasme dalam nada bicaranya. Dalam benaknya Arthur memukul dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata seperti itu kepada Ludwig? Kepada orang yang sudah membelanya? Sifat aslinya mulai terlihat, pasti karena pengaruh dari alfa-alfa kelas F yang menyebalkan dan juga Kiku. Arthur merasa kalau dirinya mulai bertingkah sedikit mirip dengan Allistor.

"Dari yang kulihat di kafetaria waktu itu, kau terlihat _menikmatinya_."

Heh, tentu saja. Menikmati bagaimana Alfred memperlakukannya seperti pasangannya sendiri? Omega mana yang tidak suka diperlakukan demikian? Akan lebih menarik lagi kalau saat itu Alfred mencium sudut bibirnya, disaksikan oleh Vash dan gerombolannya ―termasuk Ludwig di dalamnya― serta alfa-alfa lain di sana.

Kalau saja Kiku tidak ada…

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Beilschmidt."

Dan sejak kapan mereka berbicara seolah-olah ada perang dingin di antara mereka? Mungkin selama tiga hari berada di sarang penjahat itu Arthur belajar menjadi _penjahat _juga. Bagaimana pun juga pengaruh lingkungan itu besar.

"Ya, memang benar aku _tidak tahu_. Tapi―" Ludwig menenggelamkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, menghela nafas. Dia menoleh ke arah Arthur. Mata birunya terlihat dingin seperti langit hari ini. "―kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Arthur terdiam sebentar, mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman kecil terukir pada wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau tahu kalau aku _kuat_, kan?" Balasannya sedikit lebih kuat dari sebuah bisikan.

Ludwig tidak akan mengetahuinya kalau tidak ikut membaca gerak bibirnya. Dia tersenyum samar dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Aku tahu_."

…

Selama jalannya pertandingan, sepasang mata emeraldnya tak bisa lepas dari pemain bernomor jersey 50. Dia tidak peduli Allistor beberapa kali menoleh ke arahnya dengan kening berkerut, saat dia mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas karena si nomor 50 itu gagal mempertahankan bola. Atau saat ia nyaris _touch down _tapi tidak jadi. Baru saat pertandingan selesai dengan kemenangan pada Hetalia International High School, kemudian si nomor 50 melihat ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangan, Arthur memalingkan muka. Saat itu dia langsung berhadapan dengan kakaknya yang memasang tampang tidak senang.

Arthur segera memalingkan wajahnya lagi; menundukkan kepala.

Ludwig sudah pulang duluan. Dia bilang masih ada urusan dan meminta Allistor untuk menyampaikan ucapan selamatnya kepada tim sekolah mereka. Allistor hanya menganggukkan kepala, tidak berniat beranjak dari bangkunya dalam waktu dekat. Arthur, karena tidak tahu wilayah ini dan merasa tidak aman pulang sendiri di tengah keramaian begini, hanya mengikuti kakaknya. Duduk, menunggu kerumunan menghilang.

"Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada_nya_?" Allistor mengendik ke arah Alfred. Pemuda Amerika itu terlihat sedang merayakan kemenangannya dengan teman-teman satu timnya. Mereka berpelukan, saling melempar _high five, _bahkan melakukan tarian kemenangan yang konyol.

Arthur terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Apakah Allistor sedang mengujinya? Bagaimana jika jawaban yang ia berikan salah, apakah dia akan mendapat hukuman? Dan jika benar, akankah dia mendapat hadiah? Sebenarnya apa tujuan utama kakaknya membawanya ke sini, selain untuk menemani Allistor agar saat dia bosan, ada orang yang bisa ia ganggu?

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Karena tiba-tiba sosok Kiku terlintas dalam benaknya. Omega itu sedang menderita di rumahnya, melalui _heat cycle_nya sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh pasangannya. Tega sekali dia kalau sampai bersenang-senang dengan Alfred, yang saat ini harusnya menggenggam tangan Kiku, menguatkannya, atau _memuaskannya_; meski alfa itu sempat mengatakan _menyukainya._

"Tsk, kau tidak senang tim sekolah kita menang? Siswa macam apa kau, keterlaluan sekali. Ayo!"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya, Allistor menyeret tangannya dan membawanya pergi. Saat itu Arthur merasa kalau jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang. Tidak, bukan hanya karena dia akan bertemu dengan Alfred. Tapi kenyataan kalau ia akan bertemu dengan _tim. _Apa yang akan mereka katakan begitu melihatnya? Jelas-jelas dia bukan pengurus kesiswaan yang mendapat undangan khusus menonton pertandingan mereka. Posisinya sebagai adik Allistor juga kurang kuat. Siswa dengan peringkat pertama? Bahkan orang-orang sudah lupa dengan gelarnya begitu Alfred memenangkan taruhan.

Dia bukan lagi Arthur, omega cerdas dengan nilai tertinggi sepanjang sejarah; karena gelarnya telah berubah menjadi Arthur, omega 2900 dollar. Kalau ada perbincangan tentang dirinya, pasti menyangkut tentang Alfred juga. Karena memang kenyataannya para omega tidak akan mendapat pengakuan lebih, selain dari sekedar _mesin produksi bayi._

Arthur ingin menarik tangannya lepas, betapa ia tidak suka diseret seperti ini. Cengkeraman Allistor mengerat, seolah-olah mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak bisa kabur begitu saja. Kalau ia harus menghadapi apa yang akan Allistor tunjukkan padanya. Kurang tepat; ia harus menghadapi situasi di mana Allistor akan _menunjukkannya_ pada orang-orang.

Apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang dirinya?

"Ah, Presiden!" Seorang pemain melambaikan tangannya kepada Allistor saat mereka sudah dekat kerumunan tim. "Kau lihat bagaimana kami menaklukan Madison? Kami hebat, kan?" Dia menawarkan _high five, _yang kemudian mendapat sambutan dari Allistor.

"Kurasa kau tidak banyak membantu, Densen. Apalagi saat kau tersandung tadi. Memangnya ada batu di tengah lapangan?"

"Kau _menyakiti_ perasaanku, Presiden!"

Sebentar kemudian Allistor sudah berbaur dengan para pemain. Sepertinya dia cukup dekat dengan sebagian besar dari mereka. Ah, bukankah presiden kesiswaan memang seharusnya begitu? Meskipun terkenal _jahat_, Allistor melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Seorang alfa yang disegani.

Pasti menyenangkan menjadi Allistor, pikirnya.

Arthur hanya berdiri di pojok ruang ganti. Tidak ada yang ia kenal di sini. Ada seorang alfa kelas A yang ia tahu namanya, tapi Arthur yakin pemuda itu tidak akan sudi menerima ucapan selamat darinya. Lagipula Arthur juga tidak akan mencoba. Lebih baik ia diam saja dan menunggu Allistor selesai berbasa-basi dengan tim. Secara mengejutkan, kakaknya banyak tertawa dan bercanda dengan mereka. Cukup aneh melihat Allistor yang demikian. Arthur mengerutkan alis.

Dan di mana Alfred? Dia tidak melihatnya.

Apakah dia langsung pulang?

Mungkin. Bukankah omeganya membutuhkannya?

Arthur melonggarkan syalnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa bahan itu melilit lehernya terlalu erat.

"Hei," Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundaknya, mengagetkannya. Arthur membalikkan badan. "Kau tidak mau mengucapkan selamat padaku?"

Dia disambut oleh sepasang mata warna biru langit dan sebuah cengiran lebar.

Alfred menarikan jemarinya pada rambut pirangnya yang sedikit basah. Hal sesederhana itu cukup membuat Arthur terkesiap. Syalnya terasa semakin erat melilit lehernya, membuatnya kesulitan bernafas. Dan siapa pun dokter gigi pemuda ini, dia pantas mendapat penghargaan. Lihat saja deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi! Cara Alfred memamerkannya dalam senyuman kekanakan yang _hanya ditujukan kepadanya _membuatnya merasa semakin sesak.

"Aaargh! Kau benar-benar tidak mau memberi kami selamat?"

Alfred meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pinggang, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal.

"Ah, selamat." Arthur tahu dia tidak terdengar antusias, bahkan tulus sekalipun. Tapi harus ia akui, melihat Alfred yang berkeringat membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

Pemuda Amerika itu mengambil tangannya dalam sebuah jabat tangan yang kelewat bersemangat, kemudian menariknya dan memeluknya. Seketika itu Arthur lupa caranya bernafas, karena tiba-tiba indera penciumannya dipenuhi oleh aroma _musk _bercampur keringat dan samar-samar _peppermint_, serta bau khas Alfred yang tajam. Arthur bahkan terlambat menyadari bahwa pelukan _Teddy Bear _itu terlalu erat hingga hampir meremukkan tulang rusuknya.

"A-Al! Ugh―"

Arthur sedikit memberontak begitu menyadari sorot tajam Allistor tertuju ke arah mereka. Dan kenyataan bahwa mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ah! Maafkan aku!" Alfred melepasnya sepanjang lengan, dengan kedua tangannya masih memegang pundak Arthur, tersenyum lebar. "Kurasa aku terlalu senang dengan kemenangan kami, Art!"

Yang ia katakan selanjutnya tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan, seperti agar hanya Arthur seorang yang mendengar. "Aku senang kau datang."

Saat itu juga semburat merah menjajah pipi Arthur, wajahnya terasa panas. Pemuda bermata emerald itu memalingkan mukanya dengan cepat. Alfred tertawa melihatnya.

"Selamat, Jones." Allistor mengulurkan tangannya, membuat Alfred menarik kedua tangannya dari Arthur dan menyambut jabat tangannya. "Permainanmu cukup bagus."

"Terima kasih, Presiden."

Jelas sekali Arthur dapat merasakan kecanggungan di antara mereka. Bagaimana udara yang menggantung di sekitar mereka menjadi pekat dan berat. Senyuman Alfred tidak selebar yang tadi, dan Allistor tidak tersenyum, dia _menyeringai_.

"Kau harus segera mandi dan ganti baju, kan? Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," Arthur sedikit berjengit saat Allistor melingkarkan lengannya pada pundaknya. "Sampai jumpa hari Senin, Jones!" Kemudian menyeretnya pergi dari sana.

Arthur ingin melawan, karena tiba-tiba dia merasa tidak ingin _berpisah _dari Alfred. Dia masih _merindukan _pemuda itu, masih ingin menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang tajam, ingin menggenggam tangannya yang besar, dan ingin _memeluk _tubuhnya yang hangat.

Apakah ini tujuan Allistor membawanya ke sini? Mempertemukannya dengan Alfred hanya untuk memisahkan mereka? Menunjukkan padanya bahwa pemuda Amerika itu begitu di luar jangkauannya meskipun ia ada tepat di depan matanya?

Arthur ingin melepaskan diri dari Allistor dan berlari kembali kepada Alfred, tapi egonya tak mengizinkannya. Apa yang akan alfa-alfa ini katakan tentang dirinya? Bukankah mereka semua tahu siapa Alfred, siapa Arthur, dan siapa Kiku? Tak bisakah keadaan berubah dalam sekejap mata?

"Presiden, tunggu!" Kemudian diikuti oleh derap langkah mendekat. Cengkeraman Allistor pada pundaknya mengerat. Jantung Arthur berdegup semakin cepat.

Alfred berhenti di depan mereka, menghalangi keduanya pergi.

"Apa lagi, Jones?" Allistor bertanya dengan dingin. Dia bukan lagi dirinya yang barusan bercanda dan tertawa dengan tim.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Arthur." Sepasang mata warna biru langit itu mengharap. "Kumohon."

Allistor berdecak pelan. "Kau punya waktu sepuluh detik."

Pemuda Amerika itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, Presiden. Maksudku― bisakah kau meninggalkan kami?"

Allistor mendengus tertawa, Alfred mengerutkan keningnya, dan Arthur benar-benar ingin menepis tangan kakaknya. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Katakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

Arthur melihat ke arah kakaknya dengan tidak percaya. Allistor benar-benar membawanya ke sini hanya untuk ini? Menyeretnya pergi dari Alfred? Kenapa dia membawanya ke sini hanya untuk memaksanya pergi?

"Kumohon, Pres―"

"Jangan memaksa keberuntunganmu, Jones."

Mereka terdiam. Suasana canggung berubah menjadi tegang. Mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian, tapi tidak ada yang berani bertanya ada apa atau sekedar berkomentar. Seperti paham akan situasi yang terjadi.

Mulut Alfred membentuk segaris tipis, kedua alisnya masih bertautan. Lalu ia menghela nafas, sepasang mata birunya memandangi mata emerald Arthur.

"Arthur, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Arthur." Allistor memperingatkannya, dengan cengkeraman yang semakin mengerat hingga terasa menyakitkan.

Tapi ia ingin melawan. Sebelumnya Allistor tidak pernah peduli, kenapa sekarang memutuskan untuk mengaturnya? Padahal Arthur bersyukur karena interaksi mereka hari ini tidak secanggung yang ia khawatirkan. Dan mengapa sekarang ia bersikap begitu menyebalkan?

Arthur melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Allistor.

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya―"

―_bahwa aku harus segera menemukan pasanganku. _Apakah dia sudah lupa dengan kata-katanya sendiri? Karena kalau iya, berarti kemarin Allistor sedang mabuk.

"Tapi yang kumaksud bukan _dia_!" Jari telunjuknya mengarah kepada Alfred.

_Kau tidak mengatakan pengecualian kemarin._

"Jadi menurutmu, _kau _lebih baik?"

Diklaim oleh kakaknya sendiri? Memangnya tidak ada alfa lain? Sungguh tidak ada lagi selain Allistor?

"Kau―"

Sepasang mata emerald Allistor berkilat-kilat.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?" Arthur melangkah menjauhi Allistor, mendekat kepada Alfred. Masih bertatapan dengan kakaknya. Dia seperti menemukan keberanian untuk melakukannya. Tidak lagi takut sorot tajam itu akan _membunuhnya. _Karena kalau mata bisa membunuh― ah, kenyataannya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Apa yang ia takutkan dari sebuah _tatapan_?

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi _adik_mu?"

Bukankah Allistor hanya menganggapnya sebagai _mesin produksi bayi, _sama seperti omega yang lain?

"Sejak kapan kau― menjadi _kakak_ku?"

Orang yang seharusnya melindunginya, menjaganya, menghindarkannya dari bahaya, menyelamatkannya. Apa peran Allistor selama 15 tahun hidupnya sebelum dia kehilangan kepolosannya? Di mana Allistor saat dia membutuhkannya? Kenapa baru sekarang dia peduli? Kenapa baru sekarang bersikap sebagaimana kakak seharusnya? Kenapa saat semuanya sudah terlambat?

Allistor melihat ke arahnya dengan tidak percaya.

Arthur tidak tahu, tapi ada sedikit rasa bangga yang menyelinap ke dalam dadanya. Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari apa yang ingin ia katakan pada Allistor, tapi cukup untuk mewakili semuanya. Dan yang terpenting, cukup untuk _mengejutkan_ kakaknya.

Tapi sepasang mata emeraldnya membulat tidak cukup lama. Allistor kembali menyeringai, seakan tidak peduli, kembali pada dirinya yang biasa.

"Baiklah kalau ini maumu, _adikku sayang. _Kita lihat saja nanti, kau akan menyesalinya. Camkan itu." Pemuda berambut merah itu mengacak rambutnya. Tersenyum miring, dan pergi. Dia tidak menoleh lagi, terus melangkah lurus ke depan dengan langkah gusar.

Allistor salah. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Arthur untuk menyesalinya. Karena begitu menyaksikan sosok kakaknya yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya, dadanya terasa sesak. Tentu saja ada _sesuatu _yang hilang.

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya yang mulai panas.

Sebuah tepukan pelan mendarat pada pundaknya. Ia menoleh.

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, aku akan berganti baju dengan sangat cepat!"

Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

…

Alfred menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian meniupnya. Dia tidak begitu kedinginan, sungguh. Terima kasih kepada jaket kesayanganya dan pertandingan _football _tadi yang sudah memanaskan tubuhnya. Alfred tidak kedinginan meski tidak mengenakan syal, dia hanya tidak menemukan kegiatan lain untuk menenangkan diri.

Saat mengatakan ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Arthur, dia berbohong. Ada banyak sekali yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Arthur, hal-hal yang ingin Alfred tanyakan padanya; tapi tidak begitu pentingnya sampai harus meminta waktu berdua saja dengan Arthur dan secara tidak langsung menyuruh Allistor pergi. Ia tidak tahu alasan apa lagi yang harus ia buat kalau Allistor tetap bersikukuh menyeret adiknya pulang. Karena semuanya pasti berakhir sama seperti sebelumnya, dengan Arthur yang di_bawa kabur _oleh Allistor dan dirinya yang terdiam tak berdaya. Kalau bukan karena Arthur yang melawan sendiri, Alfred pasti kehilangannya lagi.

Dan karena sejak awal pembicaraan yang ia maksud hanya bohong belaka, akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir dengan berjalan mengelilingi Madison High School tanpa tujuan pasti.

_Sudah lima belas menit_, Alfred mengerling jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lima belas menit dan tidak ada yang bicara. Ia sedikit terkejut karena Arthur tidak menggerutu. Bahkan tidak menanyakan ke mana Alfred akan membawanya pergi. Dari tadi omega itu hanya mengerutkan keningnya, tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Alfred ingin mengetes sejauh mana Arthur asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak mempedulikannya, jadi dia menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Seperti yang ia duga, Arthur terlalu _menikmati_ dunianya sendiri.

Pemuda beralis tebal itu terus melangkah, sama sekali tidak menyadari absennya Alfred dari sampingnya. Terus melangkah sejauh hampir seratus meter, kemudian berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Alfred diam-diam mengekor di belakangnya.

Arthur mengerutkan keningnya.

"Alfred? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menyusul Arthur. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu― _sibuk _dengan dirimu sendiri? Masih memikirkan kejadian tadi dengan kakakmu?"

Sepasang mata emerald itu mengerjap, kemudian Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia meneruskan jalannya, Alfred mengikuti.

"Tidak, aku hanya―" Keningnya berkerut semakin dalam. Alfred tersenyum melihatnya. Sepasang alis tebalnya terlihat seperti ulat bulu yang menggemaskan, membuat Alfred ingin mencubitnya. "Hei, kau bilang ingin membicarakan sesuatu? Kenapa diam saja dari tadi? Kau berbohong?"

Ah, akhirnya dia ketahuan juga.

Alfred memamerkan cengiran lebarnya, tangannya melingkari pundak Arthur. "Kebohongan putih, Artie."

Yang disebut namanya menyingkirkan tangan Alfred, menyiku perutnya cukup keras dan membuatnya mengaduh.

"_Arthur_. Dan aku paling tidak suka dibohongi, tak peduli warna apa pun itu."

Alfred tersenyum, berpura-pura kata-kata Arthur barusan telah melukai hatinya. "Tapi aku tidak bohong saat mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu."

Arthur melihat ke arahnya, kemudian mukanya memerah dan ia memalingkannya dengan cepat.

"_Git._"

Oh, betapa dia menyukai warna merah itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa artinya, tapi aku akan menganggapnya bersinonim dengan _sayang_."

Arthur melihat ke arahnya dengan muka datar.

"Kau _menyedihkan._"

Pemuda Amerika itu kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Arthur. Dengan memastikan bahwa kali ini dirinya tidak akan mudah dilepaskan. Alfred sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian dengan cepat menempatkan ciuman kecil pada pipi kiri Arthur.

"Kau―" Tangannya terangkat naik meraba pipi.

Alfred tersenyum, menyejajarkan mulutnya dengan telinga Arthur dan berbisik, "_Love you too, darling._"

Dan dia tidak tahu kalau wajah Arthur bisa lebih memerah lagi; omega itu terlihat seperti rebusan kepiting. Apakah ada asap yang keluar dari kepalanya? Alfred tertawa melihatnya. Mungkin hal-hal sederhana seperti ini yang membuatnya tertarik pada Arthur. Memangnya kapan dia bisa membuat wajah Kiku semerah itu? Rasanya tidak pernah.

"Hei, Art, apa kau lapar? Aku tidak tahu restoran yang enak di sekitar sini, tapi―" Alfred terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah, aku baru ingat! Tadi aku melihat McDonald di ujung―"

"Tidak."

"Eeeeeh? Kenapa? Ayolah, Art~!"

"Kau ingin _membunuhku, _ya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bahkan belum pernah mencobanya! Ayolah, Artie!"

"_Arthur. _Aku tidak mau ini menjadi hari terakhirku makan siang."

"Hmph, kenapa kau bersungut-sungut seperti itu? Buatlah aku senang sedikit, bagaimana pun juga ini kencan pertama kita." Alfred melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ke-kencan?"

"Oh, dan aku serius saat mengatakan kalau aku tidak tahu restoran enak di sekitar sini! Bukan tidak mungkin makanan mereka beracun! Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko sebesar itu!"

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, seketika itu melupakan kata _kencan _yang sempat disebut Alfred. "Tidak mungkin."

Alfred kemudian berdiri di depan Arthur, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin tidak akan mati makan di restoran Italia di depan sana? Setidaknya McDonald sudah terpercaya! Kau lihat, aku sudah memakan makanan mereka sejak usiaku lima tahun dan aku tumbuh dengan baik!" Alfred menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga. "Dan ada hadiah _figurine _untuk pembelian paket combo setiap hari Sabtu! Apa restoran Italia memberikan penawaran semenarik itu? Apa mereka membagikan miniatur menara Pisa?"

Arthur melihat ke arahnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Alfred tersenyum penuh harap, mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Ayolah, Art! Aku yang bayar! Ya, ya?"

Arthur menghela nafas kalah. "Baiklah. Kali ini saja."

"Yay! Kau tidak akan menyesal, aku jamin!"

Alfred kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Arthur, menyeretnya pergi dengan langkah yang kelewat antusias.

…

Arthur membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Alfred. Jari-jari mereka bertautan, mengirim perasaan hangat yang menjalari syaraf-syarafnya. Dia tidak mendengarkan bagaimana Alfred berceloteh dengan riang tentang restoran cepat saji yang sangat ia sukai; terlalu sibuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang memekikkan telinga. Bahkan saking gugupnya, dia tersandung batu _imajiner _dan hampir terjatuh ke depan kalau bukan karena Alfred yang menangkapnya dengan sigap, menertawakannya. Arthur mendengus kesal ―sekaligus malu― dan menarik lepas tangannya, berjalan duluan. Tapi ia tidak bisa terlalu lama marah pada Alfred.

Tidak saat pemuda itu tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

Karena menunjukkan kemesraan seperti itu di depan umum bukan perbuatan yang layak. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa mereka berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dan orang-orang sekitar mulai melihat ke arah mereka dengan iri. Tapi Arthur berulang kali menahan diri untuk berteriak histeris; entah karena terlalu _senang _atau merasa terancam; meyakinkan dirinya bahwa _ini tidak apa-apa. _Mereka jauh dari lingkungan Hetalia. Tidak ada yang ia kenal di sini. Tim _football _sekolah mereka sudah lama pulang. Allistor juga tidak ada.

_Tidak apa-apa. _Karena akhir-akhir ini ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana rasanya memeluk Alfred di hari yang dingin? Dan ia segera mendapatkan jawabannya saat itu juga.

_Hangat._

Ia sudah bisa menduga, tapi pada kenyataannya, rasanya _jauh lebih baik._ Sesuatu yang dapat membuatmu tersenyum sepanjang hari. Perasaannya menghangat. Seperti secangkir teh di pagi hari. Kemudian Alfred memutar badannya, menunjukkannya senyuman paling _manis_, dan perlahan mengecup keningnya. Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan orang-orang sekitar. Karena, hei, memangnya siapa yang peduli? Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka!

Saat itu Arthur merasa begitu sesak, seperti ada scone yang menyumbat kerongkongannya. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Belum pernah ada alfa yang memperlakukannya sedemikian _manis_, hingga membuatnya hampir menangis. Matanya terasa panas.

"Ayo kita makan, aku sudah sangat lapar." Alfred tersenyum. Selalu dengan senyuman yang begitu manis dan _melelehkan. _Selalu membuat lutut Arthur lemas dan tulang-tulangnya berubah menjadi jeli. Pemuda Amerika itu membawanya pergi meneruskan langkah mereka yang terhenti. Tangannya melingkari pundak Arthur; mengusap, menggenggam, meyakinkan.

Arthur hanya diam dan membiarkan Alfred mengambil kendali. Ia terlalu _bahagia _hingga tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

…

"Aaah, sekarang aku sudah kenyang!" Alfred menyandarkan punggungnya ke belakang, mengusap perutnya dengan puas.

Arthur berdecak pelan dan menyedot habis minumannya.

Harus ia akui kalau makanan di sini tidak begitu buruk. Malah terasa lebih enak. Mungkin karena ia bisa memandangi wajah tampan Alfred sesuka hatinya. Pemuda Amerika itu terlalu sibuk melahap makanannya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi Arthur memperhatikannya.

"Apa kau selalu makan sebanyak ini?" Arthur melipat selembar tisu, bermaksud menggunakannya untuk mengusap sekitar mulutnya.

Tangan Alfred menghentikannya. "Ah, tunggu dulu!"

Arthur mengangkat alisnya dengan heran. Tapi Alfred hanya tersenyum dan bangkit dari kursinya, mencondongkan badannya ke depan, lalu mencium sudut bibirnya pelan. Arthur hanya diam, mengerjapkan sepasang matanya dengan polos.

"Bagaimana makanannya? Enak, kan?" Alfred menarik diri, bertanya dengan nada kasual seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Arthur berdehem, pada akhirnya dia tetap menyeka sudut mulutnya dengan tisu. Tentu saja dengan muka memerah yang mengundang senyum dari Alfred.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau makan makanan seperti ini setiap hari." Dia mengerutkan hidungnya.

Enak memang, dan mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan pesanan. Harganya juga terjangkau. Tapi kalau setiap hari memakan yang seperti ini, Arthur tidak yakin dia bisa hidup sampai usia 40 tahun. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda Amerika ini?

"Hmm, kenapa tidak? Ini yang membuatku bahagia setiap hari!" Selalu dengan senyuman lebarnya yang menawan. "Di sini juga aku bertemu dengan Ki―" Alfred tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya.

Arthur melihat ke arahnya dengan alis mengernyit. "Dengan Kiku?"

Kalau tidak meneruskannya, berarti Alfred tidak ingin membicarakan omega itu. Mungkin dia takut akan merusak atmosfer di antara mereka, merusak suasana hati Arthur, dan memang benar hal itu terjadi. Tapi jika ia ingin menghindari perbincangan tentang Kiku, yang notabene merupakan pasangan Alfred, itu artinya menghindar dari permasalahan utama mereka. Ketidakjelasan ini tidak bisa terus berlanjut seperti ini.

Siapa Kiku? Siapa Arthur? Siapa Alfred? Apa hubungan mereka bertiga?

Arthur tidak ingin membahasnya, tapi kalau begitu, seterusnya ia akan berada dalam bayang-bayang Kiku. Bukankah pemuda Asia itu pasangan Alfred? Lalu apa yang mereka berdua lakukan di sini? Berkencan? Apakah Alfred hanya melakukannya untuk mengisi kekosongan? Untuk mengusir kebosanan? Jadi semua tingkah manisnya adalah bohong belaka?

"Apa yang sedang kita lakukan?"

Dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Jelas-jelas Alfred tidak pernah memberinya suatu kepastian, hanya janji-janji manis yang bisa membuat giginya ngilu; kenapa dia membiarkan dirinya ditarik semakin dalam? Kenapa membiarkan dirinya dibuai?

Alfred tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu? Kita sedang makan―"

"Kau tahu betul apa maksudku, _Jones_." Sepasang mata emeraldnya mengeras.

Apakah mereka akan terus bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini? Karena Arthur tidak mau lagi.

Alfred menghela nafas, ia menegakkan badannya dan berniat menggenggam tangan Arthur yang terlipat di atas meja. Arthur menariknya sebelum sempat terjadi kontak fisik.

"Art―"

"Apakah kau sedang mempermainkanku?"

Karena meskipun semua ini terasa begitu manis; apalah artinya kalau hanya kebahagiaan semu semata? Dia tidak menginginkannya.

"Apa kau―"

"Aku akan memutuskan Kiku." Sepasang mata warna biru langit yang selalu membuatnya terpesona itu memandanginya. Arthur memalingkan muka. "Aku akan memutuskan_nya_."

Ada kepastian dalam nada bicaranya. Sesuatu yang membuat Arthur berharap kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Kalau semua ini tidak akan menjadi kebahagiaan semu. Kalau ia benar-benar akan _hidup bahagia selamanya._

Tapi untuk melukai orang lain? Tegakah dia menyakiti Kiku?

"Jangan." Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya yang ia lipat rapi di atas pangkuannya mengepal. "Kau― kau hanya akan menyakitinya."

Dia tidak boleh bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan orang lain. Saat ini Kiku sangat membutuhkan Alfred. Kenyataan bahwa pemuda berkacamata itu menghabiskan waktu dengannya di sini sudah merupakan sebuah _kejahatan. _Harusnya Alfred menemani Kiku melewati siklusnya, mengapa Arthur malah _menahannya_ di sini?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Bahkan Arthur sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan. Bukankah Alfred menawarkan sebuah kepastian? Kenapa dia menarik diri?

"Aku―"

Pemuda Amerika itu bangkit lagi dari bangkunya. Kali ini dengan sebuah gebrakan kecil yang mengagetkan Arthur.

"Kita pergi dari sini. Kau membutuhkan udara segar." Tangan Alfred yang besar melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, menariknya keluar dari restoran cepat saji.

Arthur membiarkan dirinya ditarik oleh Alfred. Ada semacam paksaan di sana, yang mengancamnya agar diam dan tidak melawan. Arthur tidak mengerti, tapi tiba-tiba saja semua atmosfer _manis_ yang menyelimuti mereka menghilang. _Puff_, seperti gelembung udara yang terkena duri dan pecah. Betapa rapuhnya sebuah _kebahagiaan_.

Alfred menariknya menerobos kerumunan orang di perempatan. Terus melangkah tanpa arah. Bukankah pemuda itu tidak tahu daerah sini? Ke mana dia akan membawa Arthur pergi? Arthur juga diam saja saat Alfred mendorongnya pelan, mendudukkannya pada sebuah kursi taman.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih mencengkeram kedua pundaknya, seakan takut Arthur akan kabur kalau-kalau ia melepasnya.

"Arthur, dengarkan aku." Sepasang mata birunya mengeras. "Aku akan memutuskan Kiku dan akan mengklaimmu. Kau dengar, aku akan mengklaimmu."

Ada getar yang menjalari ruas-ruas tulang punggungnya saat mendengar Alfred mengatakannya dengan suara dalam. Cengkeraman pada pundaknya mengerat.

"Kau― akan memaksaku lagi?" Tangannya gemetar. Arthur mengepalkannya.

Alfred mengernyitkan keningnya. "Memaksamu? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Seakan-akan kau―"

Tidak menginginkan ini. Tidak menginginkan adanya status di antara mereka. Tidak menginginkan kepastian.

Arthur menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya memanas.

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti Honda."

Dia selalu percaya bahwa kalau dirinya membuat orang lain menderita, maka karma akan bertindak dan menamparnya keras. Arthur tidak ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dengan merampas kebahagiaan orang lain. Dia sudah bersalah karena membiarkan Alfred menggetarkan hatinya. Dan meski ia begitu ingin _memiliki _pemuda itu, dia tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Alfred menarik tangannya, mengacak rambutnya dengan gerakan frustasi.

"Jadi kau ingin aku _menyakitimu _saja?! Itu yang kau inginkan?!"

Arthur mengerjapkan matanya, membiarkan bulir-bulir hangat yang mengumpul di sudut-sudut matanya mengalir turun membingkai wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau― sudah melakukannya sebelumnya,"

_Untuk yang kedua kalinya, tidak apa-apa._

Arthur tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Alfred menyakitinya lagi. Memang benar pengalaman adalah guru yang berharga. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana menghadapi hatinya yang hancur. Alfred sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya, jadi dia akan bersiap untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dia sudah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya jatuh dari _langit. _Ia sudah dipatahkan, sudah dihancurkan. Arthur tidak perlu takut jatuh karena berada di dasar jurang. Ia tidak takut patah karena sudah hancur berantakan. Tidak ada yang bisa dirampas darinya, karena dia sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa.

_Jadi untuk yang kedua kalinya, tidak apa-apa._

Tidak apa-apa Alfred mematahkan hatinya lagi. Hati yang sudah terlanjur hancur.

"Bukankah aku sudah minta maaf padamu?! Kenapa kau mengungkit-ungkit tentang _itu_ lagi?!" Alfred menukas dengan murka.

Arthur tersenyum pahit. "Apa maaf bisa mengembalikan semuanya?"

Alfred memandang kepadanya dengan sepasang mata warna biru langit yang berkilat-kilat. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memutar waktu! Karena itu aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahanku! Kenapa kau malah―" Tangannya mengepal, memukul-mukul sandaran bangku taman dengan emosi.

Arthur berjengit. Ia memandangi tangan Alfred yang berdarah-darah dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku hanya―"

"Jangan bicara! Aku tidak mau mendengarmu mengatakan omong kosong lagi! Aku tidak peduli bagaimana kau menyebutnya! Kalau kau pikir aku memaksamu, maka aku akan memaksamu! Aku akan bersikap sangat egois dan memutuskan Kiku, lalu aku akan mengklaimmu! Aku tidak peduli meski kau menganggapku jahat!" Tangan Alfred membingkai wajah Arthur, menyebarkan darah di sekitar pipi dan rahangnya. Arthur tidak berani memberontak. Tidak saat sepasang mata Alfred terlihat begitu menyeramkan. "Aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku, Arthur Kirkland!"

Alfred memaksa Arthur mengangkat kepalanya, sementara pemuda Amerika itu menunduk dan mengunci bibirnya.

Arthur merasakan tangan yang kuat menariknya lebih dekat dan lidah Alfred menyelinap masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir, hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat. Dan semua yang bisa ditangkap oleh kelima inderanya hanya _tentang Alfred_.

Tangannya terangkat naik, mencengkeram bagian depan jaket Alfred. Tidak untuk mendorongnya, namun untuk menariknya lebih dalam. Tiba-tiba dia tidak peduli dengan _kemesraan di depan umum. _Karena, persetan, tidak ada yang ia kenal di sini! Ia tidak peduli siapa Kiku, siapa Alfred, siapa dirinya; dan di mana posisi mereka berada.

Karena kepastian seperti ini yang ia butuhkan.

Alfred melepasnya pergi setelah Arthur mendorongnya pelan, merasa kebutuhan akan oksigen semakin mendesak. Dan pemuda bermata biru itu duduk di sampingnya, memeluknya dengan erat. Alfred memeluknya begitu erat hingga terasa sesak.

Dan mereka terus terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat, tidak menyadari sepasang mata mengawasi mereka.

"Alfred F. Jones, permainan apa yang sedang kau mainkan, _da_?"

…

**AN : **Happy new year :)


End file.
